Maelstrom Naruto
by maverick9871
Summary: As we pass through the ages we waited for the time of the gathering to fight for the prize. I gained the prize and it was not what I expected. Now see as I decided to give the prize away with a new gathering. Rise Naruto Uzumaki, the Maelstrom.NaruFemSas
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Highlander

Naruto looked at Inari who just finished ranting about how they were all going to die by Gato hand and he said "Kid, with everything I been through, I'm basically immortal." as he stood up and walked out of the house.

Sakura asked "What did he mean by that Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as he flipped a page in his book taking a sorrowful look at the door as Naruto slammed the door. Sasuke took a glance at the door with a frown on his face as he took a bite to eat and thought "_dobe."_ before he glared at Inari and said "Kid, shut up, your annoying."

Naruto walked through the woods toward where he and Sasuke had been practicing tree climbing and when he got to the clearing he looked around and thought "_stupid brat, claims I don't know what it is like to be in pain and suffer. Thinks stupid Gato is going to kill me......I'm going to go kick that bastards ass just to show Inari he nothing." _Naruto turned and began walking toward the village.

When he got there he saw some people walking toward their home scared looking around for danger and Naruto clenched his fist because of painful memories and after searching around town he saw several drunk men with weapons and he thought "_those must be some of Gato men."_ as he jumped up on a roof and crouched down and watched.

After about 20 minutes of drinking and destroying windows and turning over trashcans one of the men said "We need to get back before the boss gets upset. He won't like the fact the bridge is still being built."

Another one said "Screw that little midget. I'm not going anywhere until I finish my beer."

The other men looked at him and one said "Suit yourself." as they all turned and left him there. Naruto was about to follow the men when the one who was still drinking suddenly appeared in front of him on the roof kicking Naruto in the ribs launching him off the roof.

Naruto landed in an alley coughing holding his chest and the man landed near him and said "Stupid kid. Just because I'm not a ninja now doesn't mean I wasn't one. I could feel your chakra coming a mile away." as he kicked Naruto again in the chest sending him down the alley against the wall.

Naruto reached for a kunai only for the man to smash his hand with the beer bottle making Naruto scream as the broken bottle stabbed him through the hand. The man then grabbed the kunai Naruto had dropped when the beer bottle smashed into him and stabbed Naruto other hand and he then the man proceeded to punch Naruto repeatedly in the stomach, chest, and face and Naruto thought "_Is this it, is this how I am going to die."_ as he continued to scream out in pain with each punch the man gave him until Naruto passed out.

When Naruto woke up he was being dragged through a long hallway by one of his leg by the man who had attacked him while the man drank a bottle of beer in the other hand and Naruto drew back and kicked the man with his free leg right in between the legs as hard as he could.

The man who was dragging Naruto screamed as he let go of Naruto to covered himself dropping his beer and Naruto took off running down the hall away from the man.

The man got up holding himself and screamed "Run you little bastard, it won't save you. I'm going to kill you." as he began to slowly chase after Naruto.

Naruto thought as he ran "_I got to get out of here. That mans going to kill me. How do I get out of here." _As he kept trying door after door trying to find one to let him get away.

The man chasing after Naruto screamed "That's right, run little piggy. I'm going to kill you very slowly." as he got closer and closer to Naruto.

Naruto looked up the hall seeing the man only 30 feet away and he was getting more scared and he started throwing his entire body against each door he reached hoping to get into a room away from the man.

As Naruto reached one of the last door of the hallways he slammed against it with everything he had and the door busted off the hinges and Naruto fell into the room.

The man was in the room moments later and Naruto screamed "No, stay back. Someone help." as he tried to crawl away from the man who pulled out a knife and drew it above his head and Naruto felt his hands land on something sharp as he felt his hand get cut and in an act of pure desperation he grabbed the item ignoring the pain as his hand was cut and thrust it forward.

The man got a shocked look on his face as he was stabbed in the chest and he looked down seeing a rusty sword buried into his chest before he died.

Naruto was shaking scared still holding the sword as he thought "_oh my god, I killed him."_ as he began to go into shock.

Inside Naruto in front of the cage of Kyuubi a man appeared with short brown hair and brownish black eyes wearing a gray cloak, black pants and a red shirt and he looked around and thought "_hmm, wonder what kind of fucked up life someone has to live to have this kind of mind."_ as he saw the sewer and the cage.

He walked over to where he could see some water in front of the cage and he bent down and put some water in his hand and began to drink it and his eyes fluttered a moment and thought "_hmm, interesting. This water is his memories."_ as he stepped into the water.

He watched as Naruto life displayed until the moment he appeared and he chuckled as he looked at the cage and said "So your the big bad Kyuubi huh. I've ate scarier things then you."

Kyuubi opened his eyes hearing a voice and said "**How dare you human. I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune and I will destroy you**."

The man eyes hardened and he said "I am Conner Macleod of the clan Macleod, I was born in 1518 AD in Glenfinnan, Scotland near the shores of Loch Shiel. I am immortal. End the end there can only be only one and I was the one. I gained the prize the gods gave me and after seeing the destructive nature of man as they finally prepared to destroy themselves I bound my soul to my sword so I would not have to see the destruction that would fall upon the world and so I could search for someone who I could give my power to from the survivors of the destruction I saw coming and I believe I have found him. The boy you are contained in is the one I believe I will chose and remember these words Kyuubi. In the end, there can be only one." as he stared into the eyes of the Kyuubi who realized what Conner meant.

At that moment bricks began to appear in front of the cage as the Kyuubi screamed out in rage slamming against the cage before he was completely sealed off.

Conner turned and saw Naruto standing there scared and gaping and he asked "Did you get that kid."

A few moments earlier Naruto as he was going into shock felt the world around him change into darkness. He appeared in front of a cage and saw a man standing there as well as seeing the Kyuubi in the cage and he heard the man say his name and everything else he said before the man made a wall of bricks appear cutting off the Kyuubi and turned to Naruto and asked a question. Naruto asked "What happened, where are we and how did you do that."

Conner said "We are currently where your mind and soul meet. Now as for what happened I am the sword you used to kill that man. When you cut your hand on it the blood formed a bond between us allowing me to enter this place and I looked at your memories and saw your entire life and truthfully I think it sucks."

Naruto frowned hearing this as he looked down and Conner said "Which is why I decided I am going to help you."

Naruto asked "Huh."

Conner smiled and said "Look, as I told the fox I am immortal and I was given a gift from the gods themselves to try and help mankind but by the time I won the prize man had doomed themselves. The world as it once was got destroyed with billions of people dying. I have lived hundreds of year watching and waiting until I found someone to pass on the prize to. I think with all the pain and suffering you have went through and still remained so innocent you are who I am looking for so to help you I know things that no mortal has ever known, I can help people understand each other better and so I know a way to help you kill the fox and be free of him. I also know how to fight and I will teach you how to fight the way I do as well as teach you other things that will make you stronger, smarter, faster and a happier person."

Naruto asked "But what do you get out of this deal, why are you helping me."

Conner chuckled and said "In the end, there can be only one kid. One winner, one prize. In the end I will die and be allowed to return to my first wife, my beloved Heather."

Naruto frowned a moment and said "So your saying I will have to kill you."

Conner said "I'm already dead kid. I just haven't passed on yet. Now do you want to be free of the Kyuubi once and for all as well as find out who your parents were and become better then ever."

Naruto eyes went wide and said "You know who my parents are."

Conner said "In a way I do. I saw your memories and saw them but now is not the time to discuss it. Somebody will find you soon along with that man so you need to decide if you want my help."

Naruto said "Yes I do."

Conner said "Good, then when you wake up do what I tell you to OK." and before Naruto had a chance to say anything he found himself back in the room where he killed the man who was on the ground now.

Naruto heard "**Alright kid, listen up. Grab that sword that is in the man you killed and pull it out......good, now see that black backpack grab it also......now grab all those cloths and stuff them in the bag as well as those green weights there.......that right, now slip the bag on your back and get the hell out of here."**

Naruto asked "Which way."

He heard "**Find out yourself. I don't even know how the sword got in this building much less how to get out**."

Naruto frowned as he left the room and after about 20 minutes he found a fire exit and he left through the fire exit and saw he had been in some kind of office building. He heard "**Get to the woods as far away from here as you can and I will tell you what to do then**."

Naruto quickly headed toward the woods and after 2 hours running he stopped and he found himself back in his mind and Conner chuckled and said "I feel like a puppet master pulling the strings. Anyways you asked who your parents were right."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Conner motioned with his hands and Naruto found the room changed to that of a hospital room and Naruto saw a woman with red hair in a hospital bed and he saw a man who made his eyes go wide standing beside her and he said "He's beautiful Kushina."

Kushina who was weak said "I know Minato....he's so innocent, so pure.....I'm going to miss him. I can feel myself growing weaker already."

Minato looked at her sadly and said "I know dear. I won't be far behind you. I wish I could be there for him but to stop the Kyuubi I am going to have to seal it inside him. It's the only way to save him and the village."

Naruto saw this as he had tears in his eyes as Kushina slowly passed away and he watched as the Kyuubi was sealed into him and the room around them turned back into the sewer.

Conner looked at him and said "So you can see who your parents are now huh."

Naruto was silent a few moments and said "My own father.....he sealed the Kyuubi into me. He cursed me with a life of pain and suffering to save the village."

Conner said "And you but you don't actually know what he did that day."

Naruto blinked and asked "What are you talking about." in a rude voice.

The room changed to a little cafe with tea cups on the table with some chairs and he walked over and took a seat and picked up the cup and said "Join me. I will explain some things to you."

Naruto slowly walked over and sat down and he asked "How are you doing that. Changing all this around us."

Conner said "Simple kid. It's a kind of magic." making Naruto glare at him and he chuckled "ha ha ha ha....sorry."

Naruto looked at the tea and he asked "So what is it you want to tell me."

Conner closed his eyes and said "You and I are a lot alike kid. We both were given a burden neither of us wanted, we were both hated for what made us different. We are both Immortal."

Naruto eyes got wide and he asked "What."

Conner sat his tea down and asked "Do you really think that sealing something immortal into a mortal is going to kill the immortal. Sorry kid, don't work that way. The moment the fox was sealed in you and your soul began to mix with his you lost your mortality. You will age and grow older and older and older as your body will get weaker and weaker until you are either killed or kill yourself and the fox there will be freed. The reason no one has told you the truth is nobody likes to talk about Jinchuuriki and before they get to old age they are usually killed and the demons inside of them are placed in another."

Naruto looked down and said "So your saying that my pain and suffering is for no reason."

Conner said "Basically.....however...."

Naruto looked up and asked "However what."

Conner said "There is more then one kind of immortality kid. There are people in the world who can take the organs of other living people and replace their own, there are those who can send their souls into other peoples bodies, there are those who feed on the blood of the living and countless other ways that I know of. Some may not still exist in this day and age but some may. You have to understand I have seen a lot of things in my life and I was given a gift of knowledge as well of every other immortal like I was. I don't know everything but I do know a lot. What I am offering you kid is another form of immortality. The same kind I had when I was still in my body before I sealed my soul to my sword. You won't grow old, you will heal quickly and the only way for you to die is if someone separates your head from your body. It still has it curses though but it also has it benefits."

Naruto asked "Like what."

Conner said "Well, for starters you won't have the Kyuubi in you so people can quit hating you for that. By training under me you will learn some skills that will make you stronger and harder to kill and you won't have to worry about getting weaker as you get older."

Naruto asked "But besides being immortal watching all the other people grow old and die is bad about being immortal your way."

Conner sighed giving a small smile and said "You won't ever be able to have children. The heartache of losing all those you know in time will hurt but I assume you realize that is already going to happen."

Naruto nods slowly and said "Yeah....but I don't really have anyone who cares about me anyways to lose."

Conner said "You got more then you think and you can get more in time. So what do you think. Are you willing to trade one form of immortality for another."

Naruto thought a moment and asked "So the only way I can die is if my head is cut off right."

Conner said "Yeah, there are a few rules you will have to follow though. You can't kill on holy ground. It is neutral ground for our kind even though you will be the last it is still a rule that must be followed. The results are not pretty. Only one on one fights for immortal like us. As for the dying part, I know a few immortals who were burned alive and lived, buried in graves, drowned and we still regenerate but there is a limit to what can grow back. I don't know what would happen if your body is completely destroyed which would be hard but as far as I know the only way to kill us is to take our head and with it our knowledge and power. There might be other ways but I never seen it but that doesn't mean that you should take stupid risk."

Naruto thought a few moments and said "Alright....since I am immortal anyways might as well take the better deal. At least this time I have a choice."

Conner smiled and said "Good kid, now since I told you that you won't age lets work on making you look more like an adult instead of a kid. You don't want to be laughed at for all eternity for being a shorty do you."

Naruto glared at him and Conner said "Good, now here is what I want you to do. Remember what your parents looked like. Now pick what you want from them to make yourself look like an adult. I would suggest taking your father as a basic mold though, he had a good physical body and his height will help you in life. This is your mind so anything you imagine will appear OK."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought of his father and he then thought of his mother. As he was thinking Conner saw Minato appear and he saw that the blond hair on his head got red streaks in it and he watched as one eye stayed blue while another took on a light green. A few other mild changes appeared with Naruto keeping his own nose but the spiky hair became more calmer looking. He was 5'11 and weighted around 155lbs but his body looked like a track runner.

Naruto opened his eyes and Conner asked "So is that the body you want for all eternity. You won't be able to change it after we do the ritual."

Naruto looked it over and Naruto saw the body change a little and he looked at Conner who said "Trust me kid. When you find someone to love you will be thankful for that change."

Naruto said "But you said I won't be able to have kids so....."

Conner said "You can still have sex kid and you won't have to worry about getting sick. You can't."

Naruto looked confused and Conner said "Don't worry about it kid, you will understand later. Now.....I want you and your future body to drink this." as he held out his hand and a gold plated cup appeared and inside of it was a gold fluid.

Naruto asked "What is it."

Conner said "It's the Quickening. It's a kind of magic that binds us together and makes us who we are. It makes as one. It's a bond that can never be broken, even in death. It makes us brothers in a way."

Naruto looked confused and said "I don't understand."

Conner said "Don't worry you will, trust me."

Naruto nods and he takes the cup and he drinks it and hands it to the modified him who takes the cup and drinks it. Conner then holds out his hand and said "Touch my hand, both of you."

Naruto and his clone both touch a hand and gasp as lightning begins to jump between Conner and them and he begins to chant in a language Naruto didn't understand and he lowered his hands and said "Face each other and repeat after me while holding your hands as such."

Naruto and his clone both form a pyramid shape in their hands and Conner said "Through time we come, passing through the ages until the time of the gathering. End the end there can be only one."

Both Naruto and his other self repeated the words and Conner flashes through hand signs and said "Sacred arts:Soul Change." as he shot out lightning from his hands that formed a pyramid between Naruto and his clones and Conner. Naruto felts his body being ripped apart and he felt pain and he blacked out.

When Naruto awoke he looked up at the sky and saw he was in the forest and he looked down and found himself naked and found his body was not his own and he looked over and saw the body of his other self began to stir as a sickness hit him in his stomach and he heard Conner say in his head "**Remember Naruto, there can be only one. You are not in your old body and that body now belongs to the Kyuubi. If you do not want him to escape then you must kill him while he is weak the only way an immortal can be killed, remember my words to him."**

Naruto blinked and he looked around and saw the rusted sword there on the ground and he quickly grabbed it and he looked at his original body and his body opened its eyes but they were red and he heard the voice of the Kyuubi say "**I'm free, I'm free to get my revenge**." as it began to have red chakra cover it.

Naruto eyes got wide realizing Conner was telling the truth and he remember what Conner words were and he said "Sorry Kyuubi but there can be only one." as he quickly sliced the head off his original body.

As the head rolled away Naruto felt something stirring around him as he looked around and he saw a mist began to cover the area and the wind picked up as lightning began to shoot from the dead body into Naruto who screamed out in pain and he screamed "Conner." as he felt the lightning shoot through him like it was ripping him apart.

As the lightning destroyed trees in the area setting a few on fire he fell to the ground panting.

After about 20 minutes he felt his insides quit burning and he thought "_what was that." _as he slowly stood up.

Conner replied "**It was the quickening, when you took his head you took his power. You destroyed the Kyuubi Naruto."**

Naruto thought "_But you said that he would go free when I died right. So wont he come back."_

Conner replied "**No, remember when I had both you and the clone drink from the cup. That and the ritual made you both into the type of Immortal I am, The ritual I had you both complete created a special type of blood clone in the looks of what you wanted to look like then you switched your soul with that of the clone. The clone then dispelled itself giving your body to the Kyuubi to do as he pleased but he had to break through my wall first so that gave you time but he got through it quicker then I thought he would but see he was in HIS body at that point, not yours so when HE was killed HE died."**

A few minutes earlier Kakashi was looking at Sasuke and Sakura at the bridge and thought "_where are you Naruto. You should have been back by now."_

Just then he felt something to the east and his eyes went wide and thought "_no....it can't be, the Kyuubi."_ as he said "Sasuke, Sakura, stay here and guard Tazuna, I need to check something out." as he shushined away leaving 2 confused students.

When Kakashi arrived where he felt Kyuubi chakra from he saw an open field with a little damage from lightning and he thought "_I know this is where I felt the Kyuubi chakra but where is it now and where is Naruto."_ as he looked around but found nothing before he returned to the bridge.

Once Kakashi was gone Naruto looked at Conner who had appeared smirked and asked "What."

Naruto asked "Why did he not see us and why did you tell me to be silent no matter what."

Conner waved his arm and a cotton shirt and a kilt appeared on Naruto and Conner said "Because your not ready to return to them yet. You have much to learn including how to use your new body. I used an illusion to make it appear that there was nothing here for him to find. What do you think would happen if he saw your original body dead on the ground over there huh. He would have attacked and killed you without ever listening.

Naruto thought "_I guess that makes since." _and asked "Why am I in a dress." as he looked up and asked " And how are you out here. I thought you were stuck in the sword or in me."

Conner smirked and said "Remember Naruto, it's a kind of magic. As for the dress. It's not a dress, its a kilt, the official clothing of Scotsmen, those are actually my clan colors you are wearing and you will wear them until you learn all I want to teach you. Now we got training to do. Take those weights I had you grab and put them on your arms and legs and then put the sword in your bag and carry it while following me. You will do what I do until you pass out. Then I will train you in your mind. This will be the way things are until you pass my final test and I pass on."

Naruto asked "What is your final test." as he slipped on the arm and leg weights."

Conner said "That is for you to find out later. Now hurry up." as he began to run.

Naruto grabbed the sword and slipped it in the side of the backpack and he slipped it on and began to follow Connor who began to gather wood and Naruto asked "Why are we gathering wood."

Conner said "Trust me kid." as he gathered more and Naruto followed like wise. They then walked back into the clearing where the old Naruto body was and conner began to place the wood on the ground and Naruto asked "What are we doing Conner."

Conner said "We need to destroy your old body so animals don't dig it up and to make sure Kyuubi is dead forever. That fox may have known a trick or 3 to come back to life but if his body is completely destroyed he can't. Were going to burn that body to ash."

Naruto looked down and walked over to his body and began taking the weapon pouches from it and he frowned and said "My hiate is gone."

Conner said "It's probably back at that place we met."

Naruto got up and started to head back to the building where he killed the man and Conner grabbed his arm and shook his head and said "If you go there now it would be suicide. You can get it back later when your ready. OK."

Naruto frowns but nods and he helps conner pile the wood and they pick up his old body and he said "This is weird." as they set the body on the wood.

Conner said "I know but it has to be done." as he snapped his fingers and flames appeared on the body and Naruto was wide eyes as he saw the body began to burn and he got sick smelling the burning flesh and he runs over to a tree and pukes.

An hour later Conner said "Alright kid, lets begin your training, follow me." as he took off to run. Naruto looked at the chard body and thought "_Who am I now."_ as he began to follow Conner.

As they were running they soon came to a beach and ran along it and then some mountain slopes appeared in the distance and Naruto thought "_strange, I didn't think there was any mountains in Wave but they sure are beautiful."_ as he ran.

He soon felt himself tiring and Conner said "Use chakra to keep going. You need to learn to control the chakra in your body making you faster and to keep you going even when you think you reached your limit. In a fight you stop you die. You need to keep going as long as the enemy still has his head. Never stop, never surrender, never give up. There can be only one. Do you understand."

Naruto said in panting breaths "Yeah, I understand."

Conner smirked and thought "_you don't even realize we are running in a huge circle Naruto. This is all an illusion but because of the effects of my illusion you and your body think they are real. Oh beautiful Scotland, how I miss you."_

When Kakashi returned to the bridge he saw Sasuke and Sakura looking at him and Tazuna asked "Is everything alright Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Yes, I thought I had felt Naruto chakra for a moment so I went to check it out."

At this both Sakura and Sasuke ears perked up and Tazuna asked "Well where is he."

Kakashi said "He wasn't there but....."

Sakura who eyes were wide asked "But what Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi was silent a few moments and said "I don't know. I just got the feeling something happen to him."

Sakura frowned and looked at Sasuke and thought "_why does Sasuke-kun look so worried."_

Later that evening Naruto was running up a mountain and he fell to the ground he felt his entire body gave out and he thought "_that's it, I can't go no more_." as he passed out.

As he did so the mountain he had been climbing shimmered and revealed him in a meadow full of flowers.

Naruto appeared in his head and he saw Conner standing there on the mountain that Naruto had been climbing and Conner said "So that was your limit. That was as far as you could go."

Naruto looked down and Conner said "Not bad but not good enough either. There will come times where you will have to fight for days without sleep, times where you will be outnumbered and times where if you fall those who depend on you will die. It is not just physically that you need to get stronger Naruto. It is mentally and spiritually also. Catch." as he tossed a broad sword at Naruto.

Naruto went to catch it but dropped it and after he tried to pick it up he said "It's to heavy. I can't pick it up."

Conner shrugged and said "Then you die." as he pulled out his sword and jumped off the ground he was on and went to strike Naruto who pulled with everything he had and couldn't move it and he screamed out as Conner slashed him across the back.

Conner asked "What's wrong Naruto. I thought you were stronger then this."

Naruto said "I can't pick up your sword asshole." as he tried to covered the wound in his back.

Conner asked "What do you mean MY sword. I have mine right here."

Naruto looked at Conner who had his sword and then at the one on the ground that faded away and Naruto said "It wasn't real."

Conner asked "What is real Naruto. Was that body I had real. Was the mountain you were climbing real."

Naruto asked "Are you saying they were all fake."

Conner said "I told you. It's a kind of magic kid. Illusions are as real or as fake as a person believes they are. I seen a child go their entire life in an illusion once and believed until the day he died the illusion was real. He believed his mother and father was with him, he met a girl, dated, married, had children with and grandchildren and died an old man all in an illusion. The only way to tell if an illusion is real or fake is to fight it, challenge it with another illusion, destroy it, or the person using it cancels it."

Naruto asked "but you can't kill with an illusion....can you."

Conner asked "If one of your Kagebunshin stab someone in the heart, does that make them any less dead."

Naruto said "I guess not."

Conner said "Correct. A Kagebunshin truthfully is a spin off of the illusion I will teach you to use. You use your energy to mold the shape, size, power and weakness of what you want to appear and control it. What I was doing in all those cases was basically the same. A person can die by an illusion just like they can in real life. They can die also from a genjutsu if their mind believes what they see and feel is real. The more real the illusion the more real it will seem to a person. Now a special note, the best illusions are the ones based off of something you can do or something real. The more you experience in life the more your illusions will become real."

Naruto asked "But how do I do Illusions. I can do Kagebunshin no problem but....."

Conner held up his hand and said "OK, lets start with something simple. Thanks to the gift I gave you along with the power you took from Kyuubi the power of illusions will be easy hear in your mind and with practice you can make them as real as they are in the real world normally but with a lot of practice and passing my final test you will be able to make illusion in the real world just as I can...after all your linked to the world now in a way you can never of imagined."

Naruto looked confused and Conner shook his head and said "Relax kid, you will understand soon. Now do you remember your fight with Zabuza when you transformed yourself into a demon windmill shuriken. That was you using your hidden talent of using illusions you were granted from Kyuubi by being his Jinchuuriki. Immortals always have a strong connection with the world around us and it gives us some advantages. Don't worry about it for not but I want you to imagine a weapon for you to use. A sword."

Naruto scrunched his nose concentrating as he looked at the sword on the ground that had reappeared and and the same sword Conner had threw to him appeared in his hand but he could actually hold it and Conner smirked and said "Good, now lets fight." as he charged at Naruto who was instantly put on the defensive and was stabbed in the heart.

He died and after about 20 minutes in his mind his body jerked and he gasped for air as he looked at Conner who was sitting on a rock drinking a cup of tea who said "Alright. Lets see if you can last longer then 3 seconds this time before dying."

As soon as Naruto stood up he was attacked again and again and again.

The next morning Naruto was still passed out in the field when a figure came walking through the field. The figure looked at Naruto and blinked and thought "_I may pretend to be a guy and get away with it but there is no way that guy is going to pass as a woman and get away with it.....although he does look familiar." _as the woman walked over and looked at Naruto for several minutes when a breeze flew through the area lifting Naruto kilt and her eyes went wide and she thought "_oh my god. That's nearly the biggest one I have ever seen. It's as big as a kunai"_ as she became bright red with a blush.

She turned and started to walk away and stopped looking back one more time at Naruto and thought "_but this guy needs to be taught a lesson about cross dressing and modesty."_ as she walked back over toward Naruto.

A few minutes later the woman left the clearing with a smirk on her face as she continued on her journey.

About 20 minutes later Naruto woke up and Conner appeared and said "You ready to continue your lessons."

Naruto glared at him and said "You killed me nearly 1000 times last night beating the shit out of me after you had me run until I passed out. I haven't eaten in god knows how long and I need to take a leak."

Conner said "Well be my guest. Take care of your business and then we will run some more until we get to a stream and you will catch some fish, eat and then we will continue your training."

Naruto glared at him before walking over to a tree and asked as he looked back at Conner "Do you mind."

Conner snorts and turns around and Naruto raises his kilt and begins to take a leak and when he went to shake himself off he blinked and sweat dropped and said "Um Conner. Why did you do this." as he turned around showing himself to Conner.

Conner looked at Naruto and blinked and blinked again before bursting out laughing and said "Oh my lord, I can't believe that actually happened."

Naruto covered himself up and asked "What happened." in a confused voice.

Conner smirked and sang

**Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar on evening fair...........O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize **

As he falls on the ground laughing as Naruto turned bright red and asked "So your saying some woman put this here and not you."

Conner said "Like the song said lad, I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize."

Naruto sighed and thought "_I will never get that damn song out of my head now."_ as he asked "So what now."

Conner said "Now, close your eyes."

Naruto closed his eyes and he heard Conner say "Now listen to the forest around you, listen to the wind blow, the earth laying firmly beneath your feet, the water sway, and the sun bring life to the world. Feel your connection to it. Embrace it, accept it as a part of you because you are a part of it. All of it, the world around you is connected to you and you to it. Never forget the feeling you feel."

Naruto felt the control of his body slipping as the world appeared in his mind and he opened his eyes and looked to the right where a wolf was looking at Naruto and Naruto thought "_I can hear him. I can feel his heartbeat and his emotions......what is this feeling._"

Conner smiled as he saw Naruto looking at the wolf and said "You feel it don't you."

Naruto looks at Conner and asked "But what is it."

Conner said "The prize that we fought and died for. The prize I am giving to you. You feel only a small taste of it now. When there were more of our kind the more we killed the stronger our connection got. We are born to be kings, princes of the universe, Naruto. No man can be our equals."

Naruto looked at the wolf and said "Why does he call me that name."

Conner asked "What name."

Naruto said "Ramirez."

Conner laughed and said "He's not talking about you. He's talking about the blade on your back. Ramirez was the man who taught me what we are. The same lessons I am teaching you. That blade is from this part of the world and is even older then I am. There is only one other blade like it in the world and it belonged to another immortal who was a kinsman of mine. As I told you we are a part of this world, connected to it in ways no one could understand. Even all these centuries after his death Ramirez is still known to this world as one of the true masters of life. He was a scholar, a student, a teacher, a lover, a diplomat, a general, a king, and a peasant. An artist and a philosopher. The blade speaks to that wolf because it is his legacy that I carried in my heart and soul after his death that now you will carry on. We are connected through the quickening. He to I and you to me. Even in death we are connected and the world around us is connected to us. In time you will become like me as I was like him, I was a scholar, a student, a teacher, a lover, a diplomat, a general, a king, a peasant, an artist and a philosopher. In your life you will as well."

Naruto looked at the dragon handle of the blade on his back and thought "_so this sword is like an heirloom of great men."_

The wolf howls and runs into the woods leaving Naruto and Conner who said "Now come, we have much to do today." as he began to run and Naruto began to follow. The wolf after it left the area shimmered into gold and disappeared. Conner thought "_You must learn we are more then warriors Naruto. There is more to life then fighting."_

In Gato headquarters he looked at his personal bodyguards as the two men in front of him gave their report and asked "What do you mean someone got inside of my mansion here and killed one of my men. How did this happen."

One of the two men said "We don't know sir. It appears it happened a day or 2 ago. If it was not for the smell we would not have found him. It appears he was killed by a ninja from Konoha sir."

Gato asked "How can you be sure."

The man said "Because we found this sir." as he held up Naruto hiate.

Gato frowned and said "Lets go meet Zabuza." as he got up and lead the other 2 men away.

When they got to Zabuza he was sitting on the side of the bed holding his ribs and Gato said "There has been a change of plans Zabuza. One of the Konoha ninja have made it inside of my mansion and killed one of my men. I want you to find out which one and capture him for me. I want to make an example out of him."

Zabuza frowned as he looked at Haku and asked "What about the bridge builder."

Gato sneered and said "I will have one of my men tonight place explosives on the supports of the bridge and collapse it. That will set them back. We can deal with the bridge builder later. I do not like my home invaded. That could have been me that was killed. Now do as you are paid to or I will contact the Hunter nins myself." as he turned only for Haku to reach for him and Zabuza said "Haku stop." making Haku stop.

Gato said "Keep your bitch on a leash or I will let my men have their way with her." as he walked out.

After he was gone Zabuza asked "What do you think."

Haku said "I think we should kill him and leave Zabuza-sama. I do not trust him and he is already changing our mission without any pay change. I do not think he will pay us."

Zabuza was silent for several minutes and said "I want you to get close to the Konoha nins and see if one of them is missing his Hiate. Report back to me which one and we will go from there."

Haku said "Hai Zabuza-sama."

After Naruto ate some fish and followed Conner some more they came to a shipping dock with several cargo ships and Conner looked at them for several minutes and Naruto asked "What are you looking at Conner-sensei."

Conner looked back at Naruto and said "You know, I think it is time for you to have a bath. You smell like a pig."

Naruto glared at him and Conner laughed as he said "Come, let's go find a river to bath in." as they continued to run.

Later that night an explosion was heard all across the island waking people up. Naruto deep in the woods awoke and thought "_what was that."_

Conner appeared and said "I'm not sure but it was a good distance away whatever it was."

Naruto frowned and asked "Do you think it was the bridge."

Conner thought a moment and said "Perhaps but I doubt anyone was hurt. The bridge can be rebuilt if it was. Lives can not. We still got a lot of training to do.

Naruto nods and Conner said "Since your awake now lets spar here in the real world." as he made a sword appear in his hand and Naruto pulled his sword out of the pack and Conner said "No, try to make an illusion of a sword. You need to practice that also."

Naruto nods and he closes his eyes and concentrate and he feels a sword appear in his hand and he looked at it and said "Alright, I did it." as he got in a defensive stance. Conner looked at him and swung his sword at Naruto and Naruto sword shattered into a million pieces and Conner sliced Naruto across the chest and said "Again, you have to make it as real as possible to be able to use it effectively. Don't think of it as an illusion. Think of it as reality and think the blade is metal, the handle is wood or ivory and the blade is sharp. If you doubt your illusions they will be your downfall. Now again."

Naruto nods and concentrates hard and another sword appeared and when Conner struck it survived the first strike but then it dissolved and Conner said "When a sword strikes something you will feel it in the handle. If you illusion is not prepared for that reality will destroy it. Remember I told you, the more real an illusion is the more real it will seem." as sliced Naruto across the stomach.

Conner saw Naruto make another sword and smirked as he notice something else and when he struck the sword he parried it away and turned behind Naruto and sliced him across the back and said "Armor is good and all and would help you but it can also be your undoing. You can't protect every angle at once and if your armor is not as real as normal armor." as he stood behind Naruto and ran his sword through Naruto back and out his stomach and the armor he wore dissolved.

Naruto fell to the ground in pain and Conner waited a few moments and he asked "ready."

Naruto glared at him and Conner laughed.

The next morning when Team 7 arrived at the bridge Tazuna sighed in relief and said "Thank god it is still here. I was sure that it was destroyed."

A man walked up toward the bridge and he said "Hello, you must be Tazuna."

Tazuna nods and asked "Who are you."

The man said "My name is not important. I just wanted to tell you that Gato tried to destroy the bridge last night by blowing the supports out of the bridge. The guy who did it was drunk though and he blew himself up doing it but there is some structural damage done."

Kakashi asked "How do you know."

The man said "I noticed it when my new student ran by this morning. He was worried the bridge had been destroyed and I saw the remains of the boat he used and the mans body about 2 miles down the coast line."

Kakashi asked "What are you a teacher of." as he observed the man.

The man said "I am not really a teacher but a worldly advisor. I come from a foreign land on the other side of the world and was merely passing through searching for something that can't be found but has to find you. I recently helped save a young lads life after he had a run in with Gato men. He was injured pretty badly and needs some time to recover and accept the changes that have happened to him thanks to the run in."

Sasuke asked "What does he look like."

The man looked at Sasuke and smirked a moment and said "I could tell you but where's the fun in that." as he began to walk away.

Kakashi said "Wait." as he got in front of the man who stopped and asked "Yes."

Kakashi asked "Is his name Naruto Uzumaki."

The man said "Like I said, where is the fun in that." as he began to walk through Kakashi shocking everyone as he disappeared into gold

Sasuke asked "What the hell was that." in shock.

Kakashi was in shock and thought "_what was that and does he have Naruto._"

2 weeks later.

Kakashi frowned as he looked at both his students getting into depression and thought "_I have no choice. I need someone else to come so I can find Naruto. Our team is falling apart without him since that man showed up that day. Progress on the bridge was sat back nearly a month to repair the damage to the supports. Luckily they put steel inside the concrete or it would have been longer."_ as he pulled out a scroll and began to write on it and he bit his thumb and flashed through hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." as a cloud of smoke appeared and there stood a pug looking dog who looked at Kakashi and said "**Yo.....would you like to rub my paw."**

Kakashi said "Sorry Pukan but this time I need you to deliver a message to Konoha. I need this scroll taken to the Hokage and only the Hokage."

Pukan asked "Is this about him."

Kakashi nods and Pukan said "Very well, give me the scroll."'

Kakashi put the scroll in the little holder under Pukan collar and he looked around and asked "Exactly how am I suppose to get there from here."

Kakashi looked sheepish and said "Um.....dog paddle."

Pukan growled and raised his hind leg and pissed on Kakashi feet and said "So I can find you later." with a smirk on his face as he ran off the bridge back toward wave and went down to the water and jumped in and began to swim.

After he was gone Sasuke asked "Wait, if you have a summon dog, can't you have him track down the dobe."

Kakashi sighed and said "I already tried. He followed Naruto sent toward town and then we found his blood on the wall and followed a trail to Gato mansion and we followed it away from there into the woods where his scent vanished. I looked in the surrounding area but all I found was the remains of a fire."

Sasuke frowned and Sakura asked "You said you found his blood.....do you think...."

Kakashi said "I don't know Sakura, I don't know. I waited to send word to Konoha to give him time to return but.." leaving the rest unsaid.

Tazuna who was not to far away thought "_and so another person has fallen to Gato terrible rule......what the hell." _as some men started to scream "It's Gato.

Earlier that day

Conner was leading Naruto through the woods when they came across a shipping dock and he looked around at the ships and his eyes landed on a particular one and Naruto who stopped beside him asked "Why have we stopped Conner-sensei, we still have to make it to the shores of Loch Shiel so we can have our spar."

Conner said "I think it's time for a new lesson. You also need a bath, you smell like a duck."

Naruto blinked and glared at Conner who smirked and said "Come, I will explain on the way."

2 hours later Naruto was under the water and thought "_not that this isn't cool but how the hell did he talk me into this."_ as he grabbed the anchor chain and began to pull himself up out of the water.

When he got onto the boat he looked around and thought "_Hey Conner, is this the right one. I mean it don't look like the rest."_

Conner said in his head "**Of coarse it don't look like the rest. If you would have observed your surroundings earlier you would have realized why this one is different. This is that Gato guys personal yacht. That is why the chain and anchor are smaller then the others that you saw down there. Now we got to work quickly, follow my orders."**

Naruto quickly looked around the boat and saw 3 men guarding the boat on the dock below but found no one on the actual yacht. He went into the bridge and turned on the power in standby mode. Naruto then went out to the 3 tow lines that were holding the yacht tied to the docks while staying ducked down to avoid being seen and he cut the lines until they were only holding on by a small thread each. He then went back to the bridge and he thought "_Now what."_

Conner said "**Now create a Kagebunshin and have it sneak over to the ramp and have it cut the ramp free when you start the motors and hit the raise button on the anchor. After that you throw the engines in reverse, grab that wheel and slowly start turning it to the left. When you are facing the opposite direction that you are now throw it slowly in forward and we will take it out of here."**

Naruto nods and creates a Kagebunshin and he thought "_damn, that took a lot out of me and that was only 1."_

Conner said "**Remember Naruto. You don't have Kyuubi chakra to boost your own now so you won't be able to make as many as you did before. I say you would be lucky to make 20 at full reserves now but you can get more with more training. Now go."**

Naruto nods and after he sent his clone to its task he saw it cut the ramp. At that moment the men on the dock heard the ramp fall against the dock and one screamed "Hey, what are you doing." as they saw the clone stand up and the clone said "Go tell Gato go fuck himself."

Naruto sweat dropped as he hit the raise button for the anchor and started the engine and thought "_why does my clone have to be a smart ass."_

One of the guards grabbed the tow line and began to climb it and said "Hurry, come on." making each of the other men grab their line but as the yacht began to back up the line the man was on snapped with the other 2 lines and he fell in the water screaming "Ahh."

The clone went up in smoke seeing this and Naruto snickered as he got the memory and blinked a moment and thought "_wait a moment, how did I know what he saw."_

Conner said "**About time you realized that but we need to get out of here remember, focus."**

Naruto blinked as he saw the yacht was now turned completely 180 and he put it in forward and began to navigate it away from the dock.

As the man who fell in the water got out he said "Gato is not going to be happy about this."

Another man asked "What should we do."

The third man said "We need to tell Gato."

Both the wet man and the second man looked at each other and looked at the third man and said "You can do it."

The third man said "Fuck that. I quit." as he began to walk away.

The other 2 men looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and thought "_better to run away then to die."_ as they left as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto navigated the boat toward the bridge and when he got closer some of the men saw the ship and yelled "It's Gato."

Team 7 ran to where the men were and Naruto saw them from the bridge and he frowned as he thought a moment and closed his eyes and thought "_I need to tell them something about me so they won't worry to much."_ as he walked out of the bridge after putting it on auto pilot and Sasuke who face turned red said "what the hell. That guy is wearing a dress."

Kakashi was wide eye and Sakura screamed "Oh god, I'm scar for life."

Naruto looked at them and Tazuna asked "How the hell did he get Gato Yacht and who is he."

Naruto said "Oi Kakashi. You missing someone."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "I got a message from him for you but not now. To many who don't know about S-rank shit. Midnight, north east side of the island and don't get lost on the road of life or let a black cat keep you away."

Kakashi asked "Where is he."

Naruto said "Closer then you think but some crazy shit went down since he left. Come alone and leave the kiddies." as he turned to walk back into the boat when a kunai hit beside his head and Naruto turned and saw Kakashi standing on the boat behind him and he asked "Where is Naruto."

Naruto voice lowered to barely above a whisper changing his voice to his old one and said "You mean Kushina and Minato son. You really want the world to hear that dad had a son or Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan here about Kyuubi being inside me."

Kakashi eye got wide and he asked "Naruto.....is that you."

Naruto said "Yeah. Remember the fox chakra that leaked recently. Well the fox is dead and as you can see I don't look the same any more. I'm still trying to get use to the changes. Come alone tonight so we can talk privately. I don't want to say to much around the others until we both can tell the same story."

Kakashi asked "If your really Naruto how did you get pass the Hokage to get the forbidden scroll."

Naruto smirked and said "Sexy no Jutsu."

Kakashi rubbed his head discretely looking at Naruto with his Sharingan and said "I see......How do you know about Minato and Kushina."

Naruto said "Later. Teme trying to read my lips and Sakura fixing to start screaming and I need to get out of here before Gato patrol boats find me and decide to attack the bridge." as he cranked the engine but when he turned back he saw Kakashi was gone and he heard Conner ask "**Are you really going to tell him the truth**."

Naruto thought "_Hell no. I don't trust him and he doesn't trust me. I will think of something later."_

Conner said "**Right, we got training to do anyways**."

Naruto sighed as he navigated the boat away.

When Kakashi shushined back on the bridge he looked around and asked "Where did Sasuke go."

Sakura said "He said he was going to find Naruto and make that guy talk and took off running down the bridge sensei."

Kakashi frowned and thought quickly and said "Sakura, try and catch Sasuke and stop him. I will stay and guard the client and the bridge."

Sakura said "Hai-sensei." as she took off running after Sasuke who she saw head toward the way the yacht was heading.

When Naruto got to the north east side of the island he got in a dingy and began rowing it toward the shore under Conner's orders.

When he made it to the shore he thought "_so what now. I stole the Yacht so we could get a stupid dingy that I could have gotten a hell of a lot easier."_

Conner answer was "**Duck."**

Having learned to follow Conner advice Naruto ducked just as a figure flew over his head and he saw Sasuke skidding to a stop a few feet away and he asked "What the hell Teme."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and asked "Where is he."

Naruto asked "Where is who." as he was forced to duck under a punch and then dodge a kick and block another punch. Sasuke forced Naruto into a tiajutsu match and Naruto said as he jumped back "Stop it asshole."

Sasuke began flashing through hand signs and Naruto acting quickly pulled out his sword and as Sasuke took in a deep breath Naruto thrust his sword at Sasuke forcing him to stop and roll to the side. Naruto not giving Sasuke a chance to attack again kept swinging his sword in a reverse grip where the sharp blade was always constantly away from Sasuke giving him several bruises.

As Sasuke was on the defensive he notice things started to slow down and he was able to dodge easier and he pulled out 2 kunai and used one to deflect the sword and stab Naruto in the arm.

Naruto growled pulling the kunai out of his arm and used it and the sword to attack Sasuke wildly causing Sasuke to get several cuts.

As he jumped back he was panting and asked "Where is he."

Naruto asked "Why the hell do you want to know so badly teme. You treat him like shit and act like your better then him."

Sasuke said as he charged at Naruto "He's my teammate." as he tried to hit Naruto only to be hit in the stomach with the flat side of Naruto sword.

Naruto said "Bullshit. To you he was nothing but the dobe, the dead last, the one you left tied to a log after the bell test walking away. The cold hardened asshole who doesn't care for anyone but killing a certain someone."

Sasuke in an out of breath voice looked down and said "Your wrong. Its....It's because I.....I love him."

Naruto blinked trying to figure out what exactly he heard and before he had a chance to react Sasuke jumped forward and tried to slammed his other kunai into Naruto other arm but Naruto moved and was stabbed in the heart and Naruto gasped as he started to fall to the ground backwards.

Conner seeing this smirked and acted quickly and changed Naruto to look like his old body. As Naruto body shimmered gold and changed shape Sasuke eyes got wide and he thought "_No....it can't be.....oh god, please no."_ as he bent down and ripped open Naruto shirt and pulled out the kunai and he began trying to do basic first aid to help save Naruto but he found Naruto was dead.

Sasuke began to cry as he looked at the body of Naruto and screamed "NOOoooooo." as his eyes burned and morphed into the Magnekyou Sharingan.

In the woods Sakura was running through the trees trying to find Sasuke when she heard a scream of "NOOoooooo." and she thought "_that's Sasuke-kun."_ as she picked up her speed and headed toward where the shout that was heard.

She soon came across a clearing and saw Sasuke on the ground on his knees and her eyes went wide as she saw the body of Naruto and she thought "_No.....it can't be....he can't be dead."_

'Sakura-chan, would you go out with me...would you like to work on our team work....I won't die until I am Hokage......I will be Hokage......I like you Sakura-chan.' as memories of Naruto flashed through her head as she fell to her knees and began to silently cry.

Sasuke sat there on his knees for what felt like eternity to him when Naruto body jerked forward with a gasp for air before falling back to the ground shocking Sasuke.

Sakura who was in the tree let out a gasp as she saw Naruto alive and she thought "_but how....Sasuke-kun was sure he was dead."_

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was looking around and he saw Sasuke looking at him in shock and Naruto scooted backwards away from Sasuke grabbing his sword and screamed "What the hell Teme."

Sasuke asked in a shaking voice "Dobe.....is that really you."

Naruto heard Conner say in his head "**Listen quickly, I changed you to look like your old self."**

Naruto looked down at his body and saw his orange jumpsuit ripped open and he asked "What the hell was that about you in love with me Teme. That......"

Sakura thought "_....what does he mean Sasuke in love with him."_ with confusion on her face. She silently tried to conceal herself better to observe what is going on.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and asked "How are you alive.....I killed you."

Sakura eyes widen as she heard that and thought "_Sasuke-kun killed him......but how....why...nothing makes since."_

Naruto frowned and said "No, you first teme. Are you really gay or..."

Sasuke screamed "I'm not Gay." as he huffed a few breaths angrily.

Sakura let out a breath she was holding as she heard Sasuke answer.

Naruto said "I think....." and he was cut off when the voice of Conner said from the woods "I think you should look closer Namikaze, things are not as they appear." as he stepped out of the woods.

Sasuke jumped up and pulled out a kunai ready to defend himself and asked "It's you, the guy from before, Who the hell are you."

Naruto ignored Sasuke and asked "What do you mean Conner-sensei."

Sasuke looked between Naruto and Conner and asked "What the hells going on here dobe."

Conner looked at Sasuke and said "Relax lass. The name is Conner Macleod and you could say that I am Naruto sensei."

Sasuke said "Kakashi-sensei is our sensei." defensively.

Naruto blinked and asked "Whoa, wait a minute, lass, as in female." as he looked at Sasuke.

Sakura nearly fell out of the tree she was in as she heard that and she moved to look what was going on better.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock and Conner said "Yes. Close your eyes and concentrate Naruto like I have been training you."

Sasuke scowled and said "What's going on here, who are you and......" as his body began to shimmer and he was replaced with a black hair girl with black eyes and creamy pale skin about 5'4 with b-cup breast, slender hips and tone body.

Naruto opened his eyes and went wide eyed as he was blown back with a nose bleed and his body shimmered and he was replaced with his real body.

Sakura eyes widen and thought "_It can't be. Sasuke-kun a girl and he....I mean she is in love with Naruto. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON."_ as she stopped moving and looking at what was happening and thought "_Is that really Naruto....what happened to him.....is this all some kind of bad dream or something_." as she tried to pinch herself

Sasuke glared at Conner and asked "WILL YOU EXPLAIN TO ME EXACTLY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON."

Conner laughed and said "hahahaha.....sorry. Now why don't you tell me exactly why you were in an illusion and maybe I will tell you what's going on."

Sasuke scowled and looked at Naruto and said "And why should I."

Conner said "Because you don't know how to turn back into a guy and you need our help."

Sasuke eyes widen and asked "How."

Conner leaned against a tree and said "It's a kind of magic lass. So you want to explain. Were all ears." as he motioned toward Naruto who was wiping his nose as he slowly stood up and Sakura who was on the other side of the clearing in the tree though neither Sasuke or Naruto saw her.

Sasuke looked down biting her lip and Naruto asked "Sasuke-teme......what's going on.....why are you a girl and why did you say you love me."

Sasuke closed her eyes and said "Woman are weak....woman have no rights except as breeders and servants to their betters.......those are the views of the world we live in and the words of the Uchiha Clan.....my mother.....in order for me to have a chance at a life placed a powerful genjutsu on me with her Sharingan at birth."

Conner said "It was an illusion, not a genjutsu. That was why it still worked even after her death."

Sasuke growled and said "And how do you know that."

Naruto looked at Conner and said "Because you were just were thinking about her dying."

Sasuke eyes went wide and she thought "_they can read my mind."_

Conner said "Not exactly but close."

Sakura eyes were wide as well as she heard Sasuke words and she thought "_so her mother forced her to lie since birth.....but why hasn't she told anyone the truth after she died."_

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto asked "So your mother made you look like a guy because of some stupid belief that woman are weak.....well that explains why you won't date any of your fan.....WAIT A MINUTE.....THAT MEANS I KISSED A GIRL."

Sasuke scowled and said "Dobe, shut up."

Naruto said "Teme.....did you mean it." as he looked down.

Sasuke growled "Mean what."

Naruto asked "That you love me."

Sasuke eyes darted away and thinking quickly asked "How are you still alive. I stabbed you in the heart."

Conner saw both Naruto and Sasuke were looking at each other and he said "Why don't you come on out lass, I am sure your want to know just as badly as they do." as both Sasuke and Naruto flinched as they looked where Conner was looking and saw Sakura standing on a tree. She gulps and slowly jumps down and walked over and asked "What is going on here.....Kakashi-sensei sent me to catch Sasuke-kun and now.....I'm so confused.....are you really a girl Sasuke-kun and are you really Naruto."

Conner saw this and he slowly faded away which no one noticed. Naruto bit his lip and asked "How much did you here."

Sakura said "I um....I arrived when you were thought to be dead."

Naruto sighed seeing both his teammates looking at him and asked "Do you know why everyone glared at me back in the village and the harsh words they said about me." as he looked at both of them.

Sasuke said "Um......I know about the Kyuubi if that is what your wondering."

Sakura asked "The Kyuubi, what about it." looking confused.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I guess that's a good start..."

Sasuke sighed and said "Let me dobe. The day the dobe here was born was the same day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The Yondaime was unable to kill the Kyuubi so he went with the only option, sealing it into a newborn baby so that way when the baby died the Kyuubi would die."

Sakura bit her lip quickly putting 2 and 2 together and said "It was you wasn't it Naruto." as she looked at him with a little fear and other emotions playing across her face.

Naruto said "Yeah but....how did you know Teme. I only found out after Mizuki-teme tried to kill me the day of graduation. Before that I didn't even know why I was treated the way I was." as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned and said "I don't know everything but my clan took part of the blame for the Kyuubi attack since one of my ancestors supposedly could control the Kyuubi with our bloodline. My father hated you because of the blame we took and so he told me about you before I ever entered the academy so that I would hate you also and hopefully someday kill you but...."

Naruto asked "But...." as he looked up.

Sasuke sighed and said "My mother told me you were a hero because without you the entire village would have been destroyed and so I didn't know what to think but **HE** told me that I should observe you and make my own decision." saying HE with venom in her voice.

Sakura asked "Sasuke-ku....Sasuke-chan.....Ahh.....is Sasuke even your real name." as she got frustrated and grabbed her hair.

Sasuke said "Yeah and....sorry I didn't tell you or the others but....I don't know how to do or undo that genjutsu or illusion or whatever it was my mother put on me and since everyone already thought I was a boy and telling me my responsibilities as the only Uchiha I had no way to tell anyone as EVERYONE except Naruto here treated me as the precious Uchiha but nobody ever really tried to get to know the real me." as she looked away.

Sakura said "BUT I TRIED TO GET TO KNOW YOU." defensively.

Sasuke said "No you didn't. You like everyone else listened to everything everyone else said about me like some said I like girls with long hair or I like girls who look certain way and then you fight like a pack of rabid animals and....." she stopped as she saw Sakura looking down.

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and Sasuke body shimmered gold a moment and returned to that of a guy and said "We are the most screwed up team ever."

Sasuke narrowed her eyes and asked "What are you doing dobe." making Sakura look up.

Naruto stood up and started to walk away and said "Naruto Uzumaki is dead Sasuke. He got captured by one of Gato men and he had to kill the man to escape but later died from injuries killing the Kyuubi inside of him." as he looked around.

Sasuke got to her feet and said "Bullshit, your the dobe....why are you telling me that your dead. I love you damn it."

Naruto looked at her and said "If you do then let me go Sasuke. I've been given a chance at a new life. I should have never of said anything to Kakashi at the bridge to try and tell you all I was alright. You wouldn't of thought you killed me and Sakura would still be happy with you until she finally gave up and found her someone who made her happy and you would have eventually awoke your Sharingan and figured out how to dispel the illusion and let people know who you are on your own instead of like this."

Sakura asked "But what about us Naruto. Don't you care for us. I thought we were teammates."

Naruto sighed and said "I was a failure as a teammate Sakura-chan. I've had to take a hard look at my life after I died and was revived and I had to deal with the changes that happened to me. You and Sasuke both deserve a better teammate then me, someone who won't put you in danger for being weak, someone who doesn't get himself captured, who is not the dead last. Come on Conner-sensei, lets get out of here." as he looked around and asked "Where did he go this time."

Sasuke looked around also and said "I think he wanted to let us talk privately. How did you meet him anyways and why do you call him sensei."

Naruto thought "_sneaky bastard." _and he heard laughing in his mind. He continued "He was the one who saved me. Conner helped me with my first kill and with the changes to me.....and he helped me in a few other ways. He helped me see my first memory so I know who my parents are now.....at least a little about them."

Sasuke said "The Yondaime is your dad right."

Sakura eyes widen in shock and Naruto looked shock and Sasuke smirked and said "You look like him or.....you use to look like him. You still do but not as much."

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah. He was my father and my mother was a red head named Kushina."

Sasuke smiles softly a little and said "I'm glad for you dobe to find out about them......what happened after you found out about your parents."

Naruto looked down and said "Conner....He offered me a choice and I took it. This....this body I am in isn't exactly my original body."

Sasuke eyes got wide and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "My other body was dead or would have been in a few moment when he found me but my soul wasn't and with his help I....I did a ritual that created a very special clone. I designed the clone to look like a cross between both my parents which is why one of my eyes is green and I have red highlights in my hair....in honor of my mother....The ritual then switched my soul into the clones body and it gave Kyuubi my old body."

Sasuke gasped and before she could say anything Naruto said "I killed it Sasuke and Sakura-chan. I killed my old body killing the Kyuubi."

Sakura asked "But what happens if the clone dispels Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and said "It can't. Remember, this is a special type of clone. It is as if it was my real body but......"

Sasuke asked "But..."

Naruto said "My freedom from the Kyuubi didn't come without a price.....you already saw one of the prices earlier."

Sasuke thought a moment and asked "Is that how your still alive after I killed you."

Naruto said "Yeah...I can not die or at least not that I know of."

Sasuke bit her lip and said "So your immortal."

Naruto falls back on the grass laying looking at the sun and thought "_can I tell them the truth about me and a little about you."_

Conner said "**It's your choice and your life Naruto. I am merely teaching you what you need to get started and you will go from there."**

Naruto said "Something like that."

Conner said in Naruto head "**play along. I will help you."** as he appeared in the middle of the 3 shocking Sasuke and Sakura and he said "Perhaps I can explain it a little better for you Naruto since you only know the basic. Allow me to introduce myself to you both. I am Conner Macleod of the clan Macleod, I was born in the year 1518 AD in Glenfinnan, Scotland near the shores of Loch Shiel and I am immortal. I have seen many things in my life and learned many things. Some of those are how I was able to save Naruto before his body died and how to make sure Kyuubi would never return."

Sakura bit her lip and asked "But how is Naruto immortal or is he."

Conner sat down and looked at Naruto and said "Your time with me is nearly over Naruto. After I leave here today you won't ever see me again until you pass my final test. I have taught you more then what I was taught when I first became immortal but we are still connected thanks to this." as he held up his hand and Naruto realizing what Conner wanted held up his hand as well and as they got closer lightning formed between their hands and Naruto said "The quickening."

Conner said "Yes. I gave his new body part of my power to save his life which is why he is like I am. Consider it a random bloodline that appears with no reason at all. Luckily for Naruto I have learned enough to give a small part of my power away."

Sasuke asked "Can you do it for anyone."

Conner looked at Sasuke and said "No....the only reason I actually could do it for Naruto was because of the Kyuubi that was in him. The clone Naruto made desired a huge amount of chakra to make. I arranged for it to luckily come from Kyuubi since Naruto didn't have enough himself. It weakened Kyuubi enough so that in the end Naruto could kill Kyuubi."

Sakura asked "So exactly is going to happen to Naruto. I mean will he just grow older and older or does he quit aging or....."

Conner said "power comes at a price Sakura. Naruto body won't age just like mine or the others."

Naruto blinked and asked "others. I thought that....."

Conner interrupted him and said "No..remember I told you about their going to be a final test you will have to pass Naruto. Right now including you and me there are about 100 of us left in the world. It is the time of the new gathering Naruto. In the end, there can be only one. You know what that means right."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Their coming for me, aren't they."

Conner said "Some will."

Naruto asked "But I am not ready. I only know a little. I'm not strong enough to fight others who have been hunting each other for hundreds of years."

Conner said "You know more then enough Naruto. Remember what I taught you."

Naruto sighed and asked "Can we have one more spar then please. Just to make sure I know what you think I do."

Conner stood up and said "Very well. I won't hold back though. You need to realize this won't be easy or a game."

Sakura looked at Sasuke who looked worried and she walked over to her and asked "Did....did you never feel anything for me."

Sasuke looked at her a moment and said "Truthfully......I did feel something for you.....you don't have as much pussy thrown at you like I did without being curious."

Naruto, Conner and Sakura all 3 face faulted at that and Sakura was the first to recover and screamed "PERVERT." as she bashed Sasuke over the head only for him to turn into a log and appear on a tree limb and she said "Oi Sakura-chan, get up here and lets see what our TEAMMATE has been learning because I sure as hell am not letting him leave us. Even if he doesn't care for me besides being a rival I still want him in my life, even if he is....different. Don't you agree." as she looked at Sakura with a look that said 'agree or I will make your life hell.'

Sakura gulped and said "Yeah, of coarse......but we are so going to have a talk about all this once they get done. I want answers from both you and him." as she jumped into the tree with Sasuke.

Naruto pulled his sword out of the bag and Conner said "You need to get that fixed soon or it will break and it could cost you your life. I don't want you to hold back on ANYTHING because I will use everything I know to beat you. Do you understand."

Naruto nods and he raises the sword above his head pointing toward Conner while using his other hand to point.

Conner held out his hand and another sword like Naruto appeared in gold before Conner took the same stance Naruto did.

Naruto looked at him a moment and slowly began to circle to the left and Conner slowly turned letting Naruto circle him and Naruto charged at Conner only for the entire clearing to change as their swords struck to that of a hospital room.

Sasuke and Sakura eyes widen as they saw Naruto and Conner locked trying to over power the other as they saw a hospital room with a redheaded woman and the Yondaime in the room and Naruto growled and said "That's low Conner. This is my memory of my parents bastard. You know how precious this is to me."

Conner kicked Naruto as the scene in the hospital played out and then going to the sealing and Conner said "Of coarse it is Naruto. I am not your sensei now. I am your enemy. I told you I won't hold back and neither will any of the others. They will use those you care for as bait to draw you into battles where they will have an advantage. They will make your life hell. My sensei, Ramirez, to weaken me one killed him and then raped my first wife while I was away. This is not a game. Who ever is the last of us will gain the prize. I am putting my faith in you to be the last one Naruto because I saw all your memories of your entire life." as the world changed to the day of graduation where Naruto stole the forbidden scroll and Mizuki attack on him.

Naruto stood up holding his ribs and took another stance and Conner charged this time and Naruto was on the defensive blocking every strike but was being pushed back not being able to counterattack conner said "Remember what I told you. We are born to be kings, princes of the universe, Naruto. No man can be our equals. There can be only one." as he sliced Naruto across the stomach twice making Naruto wince and jump back.

Sakura was watching everything and Sasuke said "So that was how he graduated....remind me to kill that bastard if I ever see him Sakura."

Sakura asked "What is all of this Sasuke. Why is Conner actually hurting him. I thought this was suppose to be a spar."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a frown and said "Because this isn't a spar Sakura. Look at the dobe. What do you see."

Sakura looked at Naruto as he blocked several strikes only to be slashed across the back and she said "he's getting his ass kicked."

Sasuke shook her head and said "No Sakura. He doubts himself. He doubts who he is, what he is. You may have not notice it when we were in the academy but his confidence in himself was what kept him going. No matter how many times people called him the dead last, the idiot he would take it all and keep going because he believe in himself that he would someday prove everyone wrong. Conner sees it also. If you don't believe in yourself the battle is already lost."

A voice that startled both said "Very true Sasuke-chan." making both Sasuke and Sakura flinch and see Kakashi standing behind them.

Sakura asked "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here and how long have you been here."

Kakashi watching Naruto and Conner in the clearing said "I created a Kagebunshin to follow you Sakura and so I saw and heard everything you did. Naruto gotten pretty good at Kenjutsu and he appears to still have traces of his healing ability and I see you awoke your Sharingan Sasuke."

Sasuke eyes got wide and she asked "I did."

Down in the clearing the scene changed to Tazuna house where Naruto blew up at Inari and the others watched as he went into town and was beaten by Gato men.

Kakashi frowned as he saw it and thought "_I should have followed you Naruto. Then you would not have suffered like that. Hmm....Sasuke eyes have changed into THAT. I wonder...hmm."_ and he said "Yes though it appears you also awoke the Magnekyou Sharingan as well. Killing Naruto made you feel grief over it since you care for him."

Sasuke eyes looked down and Naruto screamed as he was stabbed through the stomach and Sasuke looked at the scene and started to move when Kakashi grabbed hers and Sakura shoulder and said ."No, he's alright."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi pissed and asked "how can you be sure."

Kakashi said "Trust me." and thought "_I see what he meant...." _

Flashback

After Sakura left Conner appeared beside Kakashi startling him and said "I see my student has surprised you huh."

Kakashi jumped as he heard the voice and he looked at Conner and said "Is he really Naruto."

Conner said "Yes. I think you might want to send a Kagebunshin though to follow those 2 though. Their about to find some interesting things about themselves if my guess is right."

Kakashi asked "Why hasn't Naruto returned before now."

Conner said "Because he does not believe in himself now and if he returns now then he will die the next time he goes into battle. Send a Kagebunshin but don't interrupt no matter what. No one will be harmed but Naruto needs his confidence back." as he shimmered into gold and disappeared.

end flashback

Conner still holding his sword through Naruto stomach asked "Why are you holding back. Your better then this. Your a ninja Naruto, use what you know to fight back. Don't let the past control you. Your friends need you and if you don't stand up for yourself then they will die."

Naruto growled and said "I don't have friends. I don't have anyone."

The other members of Team 7 flinched at that and Conner asked "What about your teammates. You learned one of them loves you and another cried when she thought you died." as he ripped the sword out and jumped back.

Naruto fell to his knees and Conner saw Naruto looking down with his neck exposed and he said "So be it. I thought you never gave up. Never surrendered but now I see is your nothing but a scared little boy who always crying who can't help anyone let alone himself. If this is the person I believed in to give a second chance to then I made a mistake.......but perhaps I should give you a taste of whats to come. Goodbye." as he snapped his fingers and dissolved into gold but another figure appeared. This one made everyone wide eyed as it was Naruto old body but the marks on his face was darker and his eyes were red.

He looked around the clearing and the clearing turned into a building with no doors or window and Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all 3 fell to the ground as the trees disappeared shocking them but Kakashi went up in smoke as the illusion on Sasuke shattered showing the real her.

Naruto felt a sickness pass through his stomach and he thought "_this feels just like the Kyuubi._

The man said "**Well, well, well. This is a surprise. I'm surprise. I thought that I was dead for sure but now I am back alive and immortal. I use to dream of eating your flesh of your bones but now I am human. Hmm. I guess I will just take your head and then I will take both your woman. Female Virgins are delicious to demons like me." **as he pulled out a standard sword.

Both Sakura and Sasuke got scared looks on their faces as they got up and pulled out kunias.

Naruto who was still on his knees looked at his old body who began to walk toward him while raising his sword into the air and he got a scared look on his face and asked "How are you alive Kyuubi. I killed you."

Kyuubi smirked and said "**Don't make me laugh. You didn't kill me. That was my former container that did. You are nothing compared to him....now what were those words again....ah yes....there can be only one."**

Naruto closed his eyes when the sound of metal piercing flesh was heard and he looked and saw the Kyuubi had stopped and he turned and had several kunais in his back.

Sasuke said "I won't let you hurt him."

Kyuubi smirked and said "**Really.....then I guess I will just have my fun with you first." **as he started to walk toward them.

Naruto watched him walk toward them as Sasuke flashed through hand seals and said "Phoenix:Fireball jutsu." as she breathed out several fireballs that hit the Kyuubi and his cloths began to burn a little and he grunted in pain but kept walking.

Sakura threw several kunais at him as she started to back up but soon found she couldn't go anywhere as there was a wall behind her.

Sasuke was looking around for anything that could help and thought "_this isn't good. How can you kill something that is immortal."_

The Kyuubi said "**Lets see how well you can breath fire when your screaming." **as he goes to slash her and she blocks with a kunai and is pushed down to her knees.

Naruto was seeing this when he heard a voice inside his head he didn't recognize ask "_are you really going to let them die. Don't you care for them at all.....is this the legacy I left behind."_

Naruto found himself in his mind and saw an old man with white hair pulled back dressed in a red outfit and asked "who are you_."_

The man said "I am Ramirez and who might you be young immortal."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki."

Ramirez said "No your not. Naruto Uzumaki was someone who would not give up and would protect those who he cared for. You are not him."

Naruto frowned and said "And how do you know that."

Ramirez smirked and held up his hand that glowed gold and Naruto felt his own hand glowed and he said "We are connected through a bond that can never be broken."

Naruto frowned and said "I see."

Ramirez asked "Do you really care so little for those 2 girls that you would let that man take them and then kill them while you sat on your knees waiting for death."

Naruto looked at him and said "But I am not strong enough to defeat him. I'm the dead last, the idiot, the plague of my village. I thought I killed him before but he back and he appears more powerful then ever."

Ramirez asked "And.....does that mean you just want to give up and die, to never feel love, friendship, happiness. Do you want to just show everyone that they were right about you and let that demon destroy you."

Naruto bit his lip and said "But what if I am not strong enough."

Ramirez walked over and said "Listen to me. I learned a long time ago there was 2 kinds of strength. There is the kind that comes from training and working hard and then there is the kind when you have something precious to you and you would do anything to protect it, even give your life. Now answer me this. Do you want to go through life feeling loneliness and pain because you watched as people who cared for you died to protect you while you did nothing or would you rather fight with every ounce of your being and protect them from harm. If those girls mean nothing to you then do nothing and watch as he kills them but if you do care for them then save them. Show everyone that your not a coward, not the dead last, not the idiot but a hero. Save them and win the prize but remember, there can be only one." as Naruto found himself back out of his mind and he saw Sasuke on her knees holding her kunais crossed each other blocking the sword and Sakura was being held against the wall by the Kyuubi foot on her neck and both girls had tears in their eyes.

Naruto bit his lip and he began to have flashbacks of his times with both girls on team 7 and he closed his eyes a moment and thought "_do I have the strength to save them......"_

Naruto heard Sasuke cry out and opened his eyes seeing her being held in the air by the Kyuubi hand around her throat as his sword was on the ground and he now had his other hand around Sakura neck.

Naruto said "Let them go. It's me you want."

Kyuubi looked over at Naruto and said "**In time I will kill you but first I want to make you suffer."** as he brought Sasuke forward and forced a kiss on her before slamming her against the wall making her cry out.

Naruto growled and said "LET THEM GO." as he slowly stood up.

Kyuubi laughed and said "**Or what. You are nothing but a weak human and I am a demon."**

Naruto got angry and said "I killed you once and I will kill you again Kyuubi." as he grabbed his sword.

Kyuubi laughed harder as he said "**Really, I would like to see you try." **as he slammed both girls against the wall hard knocking them out.

Naruto raised his sword above his head and motioned with his other hand and said "Come then."

Kyuubi grabbed his sword and charged at Naruto faster then Naruto expected but he blocked every strike and the walls around them began to dissolve and the clearing was slowly being turned back to normal as Naruto actually began to get strikes in on Kyuubi and as both of them got into a test of strength Naruto was pushing Kyuubi back.

Focusing on the fight he never notice that the bodies of Sasuke and Sakura went up in gold or that Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were all 3 still in the tree.

Conner was also in the tree and he said "See, told you he would get it back.

Sasuke growled and said "Did you really have to have that....Kyuubi kiss me like that."

Conner said "Not really but I had to make him believe it was real."

Sakura asked "But why are these genjutsu so real."

Kakashi said "I have wondered that myself."

Conner looked at Kakashi and said "Right now Kakashi, you are a perfect example of why it is real. Your nothing but a Kagebunshin while the real you is with Tazuna but if you, the Kagebunshin killed Sasuke or Sakura would either of them be any less dead. Since the dawn of time men have learned the secrets of the Universe. Today you use chakra to perform all kinds of things that should not be possible like breathing fire, forming dragons out of water, causing earthquakes and lightning storms. All of these are combined by using the 2 powers of mental and physical energy together to make them happen right. What people forget is there is a 3rd type of power in the body. Spiritual power. The power that drives each of us. The will to get back up when your knocked down. Naruto has more spirit then nearly anyone I have ever met in all my years. Add that in to the natural instincts the Kyuubi had that was partially absorbed into his soul from being his Jinchuuriki and Naruto is able to do illusions that would take others years to do. That is why older men fall for his sexy no jutsu because like Sasuke Illusion her mother placed on her. The sight, sound, taste, smell, and touch of it all feels real. That is why her mother was able to pass her off as a boy all these years."

Kakashi asked "So your saying that Naruto is using his spiritual energy to make his illusions."

Conner said "And that is also why he fails to detect Genjutsu usually also. His instincts are attuned to pick up illusions that are more real then genjutsu. To him genjutsu are nothing but moving pictures all around him and he doesn't know that he can stop them. If you want to help him with this problem you will have to teach him to detect chakra usage around him."

Kakashi asked "Why are you helping him though. What is in it for you."

Conner said "From the dawn of time we came, moving silently down through the centuries, leading many secret lives. Struggling to reach the time of of the Gathering, when the few who remain, will battle to the last. It happened already. I was the last one. With each immortal we killed we took their knowledge they had gathered and their power. That was the prize. With it the winner could help bring world peace or become the ruler of the world through fear and power. A god among men. I have hundred of thousands of years of knowledge from all over the world in me but I don't want the prize of this knowledge. I just want to die to be with my beloved heather again and my other loves as well but the only way I can die is if someone took my power and my knowledge because there can be only one. I want Naruto to be that one but he is not ready for it. He does not know what it truly means to be human by feeling love, happiness, friendship and other things like that. I believe that he will though and that is why I am giving him this test."

Sakura asked as she saw Naruto and Kyuubi moving faster and faster with strikes but neither getting a hit in "What is the test exactly."

Conner looked at her and said "I have split my knowledge into 100 fragments. I gave Naruto 1 fragment and kept one myself. The rest I have given to 98 immortals that I killed in my life and they are now alive again. Their bodies are restoring themselves and they all know about Naruto and how I hope he is the last one. They will come to these lands and they will meet each other, getting stronger and stronger. Some could be here in as little as a few weeks and others years but they will come and he will have to pass the test or die. In the end there can be only one and whoever is the last one will have the prize. I pray Naruto is the one though."

Sasuke asked "If it comes down to you an him would you kill him."

Conner said "I won't live that long lass. Don't give up on him." as Conner shimmered away and Kyuubi faded away as well as Naruto was panting and Conner appeared in front of Naruto and said "Good, you finally got your resolve back. Now lets go."

Naruto looked at Conner and said "What the hells going on Conner."

Conner took a stance and charged at Naruto who blocked and Conner grabbed Naruto arm and moved both blades behind Naruto head and he said "Are you prepared for your final test Naruto because here it comes. Try and block this strike because if you don't you die."

Naruto looked at Conner and said "I won't die. Not now. I will block your strike."

Conner said "I hope so because if you are not fast enough to block it my blade will come around and take your head. Do you understand. This is my ultimate attack. One that has never been defeated by anyone I faced."

Naruto took several breaths and and he got a good grip on his sword handle and said "I'm ready Conner."

Conner smirked and said "Goodbye, There can be only one." as he pulled against Naruto sword toward his neck and Naruto pushed away behind him with everything he had and Conner smirked letting go of his sword and Naruto who was pushing as hard as he could brought his blade around unable to stop it and it sliced Conner head off as his body fell to the ground.

In the trees Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were all wide eyed and the girls gasped.

Naruto eyes got wide as he saw this and he thought "_oh god no. Please no."_ as he saw the body begin to rise a little and white light began to come out of the body and then lightning struck the trees in the area making Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke jump down in fear as the lightning struck Naruto and he screamed in pain as lightning shot out of the body into Naruto as he arched his head back as more and more lightning struck him and after a few moments it stopped as he fell to the ground passed out.

Both Sasuke and Sakura ran over to him and Sasuke turned him over and let out a breath and said "He's alive." and Kakashi walked over to them and asked "What was that."

Naruto groaned and slowly opened his eyes and looked around seeing all 3 of the other members of team 7 there and all looked worried and he sat up quickly and looked over at the ground where he saw Conner body and he said "I understand."

Sakura asked "Understand what Naruto."

Naruto sighed as he slowly stood up and said "Conner made sure that he would lose his power to me. He divided his knowledge among 100 of us including himself and me. He gave me the knowledge of Ramirez his teacher but did not unlock it until I was fighting Kyuubi and now his own knowledge that he experienced. The others will be coming for me get my knowledge and power. He tricked me with that final move to push against his blade as hard as I could so that way when it broke free of the resistance that it would be going at full power at him to take his head and his power."

Kakashi said "So it was a suicide move."

Naruto said "Only for the person who is standing in front of the person who blade is behind his neck."

Kakashi asked "So what do you plan to do now Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "I don't know. So much has happened and I don't know anymore."

Sasuke asked "Then come back to us dobe."

Naruto growled and asked "If you really love me teme then why the hell do you call me dobe all the time."

Sasuke smirked and said "Because its my pet name for you Dobe-kun."

Naruto laughed and said "Shikamaru right, woman are troublesome."

Sakura and Sasuke both said "Hey." as they hit him over the head.

Kakashi said "Speaking of......what about you Sasuke. What are you plans and you as well Sakura."

Sasuke looked down and said "I don't know. I want to kill my brother for what he did to my family and have focused on that for so long that I don't know what to do or think but.....but since Naruto-kun been gone I done a lot of thinking and I was wanting to tell him the truth about me once I found out how to dispel that illusion but what if he kills him."

Naruto scratched his head and said "Itachi won't kill me."

Kakashi asked "Oh....and why is that."

Naruto walked over to his bag and searched through it for a few seconds and pulled out a scroll and said "Sasuke, can you give me a drop of your blood a minute." as he walked back over.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and asked "What's with the scroll Naruto.

Naruto said "About a week ago 2 guys showed up while I was training. One looked sort of like a human fish and the other looked like an older version of Sasuke. They were looking for me because of the Kyuubi. Itachi looked at me with this weird Sharingan wheel thing and I found myself tied to a cross in a red moon."

Sasuke clenched her fist and Naruto said "I realized is was an illusion so I used what Conner taught me and freed myself in it and he was shocked and asked how did I do it. Conner appeared in the illusion as well and showed him that the Kyuubi was now dead and destroyed and Itachi nods and said that he had no reason to capture me anymore however he asked me to do him a favor. He showed me how he was one of the ANBU who protected me as a kid and asked since he protected me would I do something for him. He told me when I learned Sasuke hidden truth to have Sasuke break the seal on this scroll and to read it."

Sasuke stiffened and thought "_did he know I was a girl and why would he ask the dobe of all people to do something."_ as she looked at Kakashi who said "It's your choice."

Sasuke frowned a moment and cut her finger on a kunai and put some blood on the seal and it broke and Naruto opened the scroll and read.

**Naruto**

**If you are reading this then that means you have learned about my sister. I suspect she still has a crush on you but I can not be for sure. I ask that you watch her for me as there are those who would come after her and use her for their own needs. I know coming from me that might sound strange but there is more to what happen then even Sasuke knows. Not all is as it appears. If you want to know the truth about what really happened that day and not what I showed Sasuke that day then talk to the woman with the oil birthmark. You remember who that is right Naruto. That is all I can say. Do not try and obtain the Magnekyou Sharingan sis. If you use it to much it causes blindness. I am sorry for what I had to do. **

**Goodbye.**

**  
Itachi.**

Naruto looked at the scroll again and handed it to the others and Sakura asked "What do you think Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned as she read it and said "I don't know Sakura. I thought he killed our clan to test his power and how did he know I was a girl. Who is the woman with the oil birthmark Naruto."

Naruto thought a moment and said "The only one I can think of would be....." as his eyes got wide a moment and said "I see."

Sasuke asked "You see what dobe."

Naruto said "Um....Itachi in his ANBU uniform took me to his girlfriends house one day for lunch. It was my birthday and my apartment had already been broken into and destroyed while I was at the academy so while it was being cleaned up we went there. She didn't know I was going to be with him because it was suppose to be his day off and so she was going to give him some.......uh...yeah, anyways she quickly covered herself and left but I saw on her back as she went to get changed that she had a funny birthmark on her back. It looked like someone had done oil painting on it."

Sasuke asked "But who was it."

Naruto said "I.....I will take you to meet her when we get back, OK."

Sasuke frowned and said "Fine."

Kakashi asked "So what all are we going to do now. Are you coming back to complete the mission Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah but I don't know how much help I will be. I lost most of my chakra by dying and I did learn that tree climbing but the rest of the time I been learning Kenjutsu and illusion from Conner but I am not anywhere near as good as he is. I can do simple ones like the one the Teme has on and I can make a sword appear but it can only take a few hits before it is destroyed. He mostly trained me on the basics of making me realize in order for them to appear real I have to make them seem real like when a sword strikes something it vibrates a little or if it has a blunt side it doesn't cut but hits and things like that."

Kakashi said "I see and you Sasuke."

Sasuke said "I....until I find out what Itachi was talking about I want everyone to still think I am a guy. After that I will go from there."

Naruto asked "What about you Sakura. You been quite."

Sakura bit her lip and said "I'm really confused right now. I need time to think because everything is to shocking right now. I'm not mad at either of you right now.....well I take that back. I am mad at you Naruto for making us worry so much about you but I am glad your back now but I don't know what to think. I mean I loved Sasuke-kun and you love me and Sasuke-kun loves you and it's all confusing."

Kakashi said "Not really, your just a threesome." with a smile on his face.

Sasuke Naruto and Sakura all 3 took the clone of Kakashi out.

On the bridge Kakashi eyes got wide with the memories of what he learned and at the end he gave a perverted giggle. A woman walking by to give water heard this and walked over before slapping him.

Back in the clearing Naruto looked at the smoke leave from the Kagebunshin and Sasuke said "You know, the pervert was right though. We are a threesome."

Sakura said "Sasuke-kun." in shock.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "Teme.....please don't say that again. I got around 2000 years of memories going through my head right now and some of them were sexual encounters and you saying that makes those memories come to my mind and gives me idea of ways to please both you at the same time and none of us want that right now."

Sasuke smirked and said in a sultry voice "So you know ways to give woman pleasure huh. Like what."

Sakura who was beat red said "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and walked over to Sakura with half lidded eyes and put her hands on Sakura hips and pulled her closer and kissed Sakura making her wide eyed a moment before closing her eyes and trying to kiss back.

Naruto saw this and his eyes glossed over and when Sasuke broke the kiss she looked at Naruto and quickly did the same to him and Naruto eyes became focused as he felt the lips on his and he took charge pulling Sasuke closer to him as he began to rub his hands across her back and down to her ass and squeezed them pulling them up earning a squeak from Sakura and a moan from Sasuke.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked at Sakura and Sasuke looked at Sakura as well who began to become flushed from the looks as she felt her body reacting to the looks and both Sasuke and Naruto walked over to Sakura as Sasuke walked behind her and put her arms around Sakura front and began to rub across her stomach before moving to right below her breast. Naruto reached up and raised Sakura head and kissed her on the lips as well.

Sakura felt herself becoming turned on and thought "_oh my..."_

Just then the sound of something crashing to the ground was heard startling all 3 Gennin and they looked over and saw a figure in a blue dress passed out with a massive nosebleed and a smile on her face.

Naruto said "Well theres a mood killer.......um Sakura."

Sakura whose eyes were glossed over said "Yes Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Your hand is a little....grabby." as he looked down.

Sakura looked down and eeped before she fainted."

Naruto chuckled and Sasuke said "Wait till she sees it. Your hung like a horse."

Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke and his eyes went wide and pointed his finger at Sasuke and said "YOU.....your the one who tied that on me that day. Didn't you."

Sasuke smirked and said "Yeah. Had I know it was really you I might have done more then that."

Naruto shook his head and asked "What happened to you Teme. Your all usually Hn this and Hn that but your acting strange."

Sasuke said "A, I'm horny as hell. I've had an itch for 3 years now that I couldn't get to because of that damn illusion and I couldn't get myself off and now that I can..well you get the picture. B, I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha woman have hight sex drives and C. C is that your so damn sexy now that I just want to jump your damn bones."

Sakura who had woke up when Naruto asked what happen to Sasuke said "And you forgot D Sasuke-kun."

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at her and Naruto asked "What's D."

Sakura stood up and said "One of the classes Sasuke missed for girls was when they talked about chakra effect on the female body. For guys its nothing to really talk about but for us woman our chakra pattern is different then guys are and when we use chakra it's like sexual stimulation that only can be released through pure exhaustion. The more chakra you use then the more stimulated you become. We are given shots once a year to make it where it doesn't get to out of control but since Sasuke-kun never had the shot and as much as she used her chakra."

Sasuke said "So basically I'm a nymph right now."

Sakura said "Yeah, basically."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and licked her lips and said "I can handle that. Want to help me get exhausted......you also Sakura." as she looked at Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip and said "Maybe Naruto should put that....thing on you. I don't think any of us are ready for that yet with everything that has been going on."

Naruto looked at the person who had passed out and said "Yeah, maybe your right because the peeping tom is gone." making both Sasuke and Sakura to look also and frown.

Sasuke sighed and said "Fine dobe....for now."

Naruto closed his eyes and gold light covered Sasuke and she returned to being a guy.

Naruto said "Well lets go as he began to leave.

If any of the 3 would have looked they would have seen the figure from earlier on Gato Yacht steering it away.


	3. Chapter 3

As the 3 began to leave Naruto looked over at Connor's body and saw that it had turned to dust. He frowned and thought "_good bye my friend. I will miss you and I will goto your beloved Scotland in my life for you."_ He felt a tingle on his hand and saw it was glowing and he heard Connors voice say "_Remember Naruto, we are brothers, connected forever....even in death."_

Naruto smiled softly and turned to both girls who were waiting though Sasuke was looking like a guy again. As team 7 made their way back to the bridge all 3 thought over what had happened and Sakura asked "Why did you both do that to me earlier."

Sasuke said "Like I said, I was curious. By the way, why the hell do you have to make yourself as much as your name same. I mean your cloths, your perfume, your shampoo and now your lip gloss."

Naruto snickered a moment earning both attention and Sakura asked "What you laughing at Naruto."

Naruto said "Oh just thinking that if the peeping tom back there hadn't of arrived when she did then odds are that Sakura would lose one of her name sakes with as grabby as she got."

Sakura turned beet red and Sasuke blushed a little as well and both said "Pervert." hitting him over the head.

Naruto smiled as he shimmered away into gold shocking both girls as he appeared behind them when before he was in front of them.

Sasuke glared and said "That's not fair dobe."

Naruto said "Life's not fair teme-chan but your right but I don't feel like being hit when you both were as bad as I am. You trying to seduce me and Sakura playing that little innocent victim act but she sure as hell was not so innocent there at the end." as he looked around.

Both girls saw him stop and look around and Sakura asked "What's wrong Naruto."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "Theres a bird nest over there in those thorn bushes. There are 2 baby birds in the nest and their hungry. Their mother hasn't returned in a few hours. Most likely hiding from us. Come on." as he began to walk away.

Sasuke asked "How do you know that Naruto. How were you and Connor reading my mind."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "It's not exactly mind reading....Connor said it was a kind of magic. Ramirez, the man who first trained him and whose originally owned this sword taught Connor who taught me how to connect with the world around us. It's weird. I can feel both your feelings a little and can pick up on your most emotional thought like those that concern love, hate, pain, happiness. I could feel what those baby birds were thinking because they were afraid. It's........weird but at the same time it feels like it something I should have always known and done.....I can feel the earth itself, the wind, the trees, even the sun. It's like I am one with the universe."

Sakura asked "Are all the others like that also Naruto, the other immortals."

Naruto thought a moment and said "No......the quickening is different for Connor, Ramirez and I. It's why even after he's dead I can still feel Connor and Ramirez. It's like their standing beside me, supporting me. I feel......I don't know what it is I feel. I never felt anything like it before."

Sasuke saw the calm and peaceful look on Naruto face as his body seemed relaxed and said "You sound happy dobe."

Naruto was quite a few moments and said "Somewhat.......and I can't do that for you Sasuke." as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke blinked and asked "Do what dobe."

Naruto looked down and said "Power comes at a price Sasuke. Even if I never would have met Connor I was still immortal before thanks to the Kyuubi. I learned that when you seal something immortal in a mortal it makes the mortal immortal. I would have grown older and older as the Kyuubi would have kept my body alive even if I was so old that I could not move until someone killed me and Kyuubi would have been freed or someone extracted it from me killing me.......that was one of the reason I decided to take Connor up on his offer. I am still immortal now but I won't grow old and weak but one thing that is different is I sacrificed the ability to have children. You were thinking a moment ago when you saw me happy how you wanted to have a family with me to be happy for both of us and....."

Sasuke put her fingers to his lips and closed her eyes and said "I understand.......It still doesn't change the fact I love you."

Sakura bit her lip and said "how are you going to handle it Naruto, watching all of us grow old and die and....."

Naruto interrupted her and said "Same way I lived every day before now Sakura, day by day. I never really thought about my future much. I know I shouted out about wanting to be Hokage but.....but I've come to realize that is an empty dream. Since the day I found out about Kyuubi I realized the village would never let me be the Hokage for fear that someday Kyuubi might break free and destroy the village.....part of me thought the same thing after I learned the truth....I don't know how many nights I have awoken from nightmares of the Kyuubi breaking free and destroying the village or using my body to hurt those I care for.....but that doesn't mean I don't still care for it or dream someday it might happen....but if it doesn't I will still go on until I die. Living every day as best as I can and hope that tomorrow will be better then today. You ask me how will I handle it Sakura.....I use to think that I would always be alone when I was younger and then the Hokage came to me and offered me a friend.....after that I gained another in Teuchi and another in Ayame and now I have someone here who says she loves me even after everything she has learned and I have someone who cared enough to cry for me when she thought I died. That showed me you care for me some and that is more then I could ever dream of having before....it means that I am not what everyone always claimed I was when they told me I had no right to live or I should just die and......I know someday I will lose you both and I am going to enjoy every moment I can with you but I can dream that someday I will be reunited with you just like Connor is now reunited with his beloved Heather." with a small smile on his face as he looked at the sky.

Sakura looked at Naruto in aw and said "You...why is it only now that I am seeing this in you Naruto. I mean you were in front of me for years and yet I feel like until right now I have never seen the real you."

Sasuke said "And now you see one of the reasons I care for him. It's why I am willing to still be with him even after learning I won't ever be able to have his children in the future."

Naruto said "That is if I return your fillings teme." with a deadpan look.

Sasuke smirked and said "You will dobe. You will. Nobody else can get under your skin like I can."

Naruto snorts as he began to walk away and said "Remind me to tell you the story of when I lost my virginity."

Both girls saw him walking away and blinked and a few seconds later both screamed "WHAT." as they looked at each other and took off running after him.

When they caught up to him Sasuke spun Naruto around and asked "What do you mean you lost your virginity."

Sakura said "Yeah, aren't you still one. I mean your the same age as us and..." trying to find the right words.

Naruto saw the shocked looks on both faces and he asked "And....what. Just because were the same age doesn't mean that we can't be totally different in what we have done or who we are."

Sasuke mouth was moving and she finally asked "When....who.....how....."

Naruto smirked and said "You really want to know."

Sasuke nods and Naruto looked at Sakura and she said "Yes."

Naruto looked at both and said "Only if you both swear never to tell ANYONE what you hear. I don't want to cause any of those 3 harm."

Sasuke and Sakura screamed "3."

Naruto nods and said "So do you swear. If you ever tell anyone I will never forgive you."

Sasuke said "I swear."

Sakura nods also and Naruto said "Well it started 2 days before my last birthday. You see every year since I was 5 Ayame, the girl at the ramen stand would spend the day with me. At first it was with the Hokage but after a few years it was just the 2 of us. Ayame would take me in the back and make me a cake for my birthday while her dad handled the front and she would give me a little gift. My goggles I use to wear were from her which is why I wore them all the time. Anyways I was sitting at the Ramen stand when 2 ladies walked in and started to talk to Ayame 2 days before my last birthday. I saw how exited she got and I know I shouldn't have but I listened in and I heard how both ladies were in the same graduating class from the academy as Ayame."

Sasuke blinked and said "Wait, she was a ninja."

Naruto said "Yeah, she is. She made Chunnin before her mother passed away 5 years back and her dad nearly lost his home and business to pay off her medical expenses, cancer....after that Ayame went on the reserve list and started helping her dad at the stand as more of then a part time helper. She does 6 missions a year to keep her listed as a Chunnin. The old man usually has her work at the academy getting ready for the new school year with registering all the new students and a few others that are in town. Anyways Ayame was excited about seeing her friends and they wanted to have a get together for old times sake and Ayame at first agreed but the 2 ladies only had the day of the Kyuubi festival off and Ayame new how important spending that day with me was to me so she started to decline. I heard this and frowned as both girls said if she changed her mind that they would be at one of the hot springs that day all day relaxing. When Ayame came over I told her she should have spent time with her friends as they were important to her. She smiled and gave me a little kiss on the forehead and said that I was also important to her and that spending time with someone on their birthday was more important then a day at the hot springs I went home that night trying to figure something out and I did."

Sakura asked "What did you figure out Naruto and how did you wind up having sex."

Naruto smiled as he leaned against a tree while still standing up and said "Well I spent nearly the entire night and the next day working on something that would make it for Ayame to be with her friends and me so she would be happy. After I was sure my plan would work I went to where I knew one of Ayame friends lived since I actually saw her every day and I knocked on the door and when she came to the door the lady was surprised and curious as to why I would show up at her house. She never treated me unkindly like some had for the Kyuubi and I explained the reason why Ayame wasn't able to make it and told her that I had a way to make Ayame happy and she asked me what it was. I then showed her and at first she was shocked and then she laughed and after she calmed down thinking she hurt my feelings said that since I was doing it for Ayame she would make sure things were set and she went to tell the other lady. The next day when I walked to the ramen stand to meet Ayame for my birthday lunch both her friends arrived and shushined all 4 of us to the front of the hot springs Ayame was at first shocked having been kidnapped like that until I showed her what I had come up with and when she saw it she started to laugh until she cried and all 4 of us went inside the hot springs"

Sasuke said "But your a guy and you couldn't change like I do then."

Naruto said "Sexy no Jutsu."

Sakura blinked and said "Wait....you mean you invented that perverted jutsu so you could go into the hot springs with those 3 ladies." as she took a new look at that jutsu in thought.

Naruto said "Yeah, the one I talked to the day before had stole Ayame bathing suit so all 3 had them so that it would not be as bad as it would be if they were nude and they had reserved the building for the day so no one else was there besides us. They even got one a female bathing suit for me. They said if I was going to act like a girl I had to dress like one. An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow poka dot bikini. I was so embarrassed because all 3 started to drink and giggle and sang that stupid song but I also had fun and they even let me have a little sake also." causing both girls to think about what that must have looked like and giggled.

Sasuke finally calmed down and said "So how did you get laid then. I mean it all sounds mostly harmless so far."

Sakura said "Tactful Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke shrugged and said "Hey, I been having to act like a guy my entire life. Being blunt is something guys do."

Naruto said "Well......turns out Ayame and one of the other ladies don't hold alcohol very well and got very drunk and the other lady she drank like 7 or 8 bottles and I had a whole bottle myself since I was having so much fun and I learned a lot of respect for woman hearing some of the stories they had but I eventually lost focus on the jutsu and turned back into a guy and so my top came off and the bottom didn't really cover much and they all looked at me and one thought I was the Yondaime and now I know why I looked so much like him and she had a crush on him when she was younger and so she started to kiss me. Ayame seeing her friend kiss me got upset still realizing who I was and I was so drunk when Ayame shoved her friend away from me I sort of pulled her close and kissed her instead since I thought it was a new game or something. Her friend saw this and still thought I was dad and came over and tried to get in on the action and the last lady who had drunk more then all of us put together was still sober enough to realize what was going on but she......well she wanted in on the fun and commented about how she always wanted to know what it was like to screw a demon and things went from there......I don't know if Ayame remembers what happened because of the sake and she never mentioned it and her friend when I saw her again never acted any different and I never seen the other lady again so it was one of those things that happen and everyone tries to forget......of coarse you never really forget your first." with a small smile.

Sasuke asked "Well who were the other 2 ladies."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Um....your not going to tell anyone right."

Both girls nod and Naruto said "I don't know who one is. I only saw her those 2 times but she dresses in a long trench coat and wears fishnet for a shirt and the other is um.....mmmm." as he mumbles the last part.

Sakura blinked and asked "Who was the last person Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Um....Team 8 sensei."

Both girls eyes widened and a thud was heard and all 3 looked over and saw Kakashi twitching on the ground across the clearing from them and Naruto slapped his head and said "Damn it. Why does he always have to show up."

Kakashi got up and looked at Naruto and raised his headband and stared at Naruto with his Sharingan and Naruto fidgeted and asked "What are you doing Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "Remembering a legend. You slept with the 2 sexiest woman in Konoha Anko Mitarashi, the snake mistress and Kurenai Yuuhi, the ice queen of Konoha. You are a god amongst men."

Naruto feeling Kakashi emotions to black mail those ladies said "And if you tell a soul I will have pictures of you without your mask on every window of Konoha."

Kakashi smirked and said "And where do you plan to get your picture. There is no such picture of me without it on and you will never be able to get it yourself."

Naruto smirked and said 2 words that froze Kakashi in place "Hana Inuzuka."

Kakashi asked "How." with shock on his face.

Naruto said "Just because I may have had sex with 3 woman at one time didn't mean that was the only time I had sex. She has a picture of you on her night stand with out your mask."

Sakura asked "But how do YOU know that Naruto." as she looked at Naruto shocked. Sasuke was frowning a little bit.

Naruto did not see Sasuke reaction and said "Kiba pissed me off having Akamaru jump out of a tree and piss on me for something called Dynamic marking so to get back at them both I henged into Kiba I pulled a prank on him and the rest of of their dog kennel by putting itching powder in the flea powder boxes. Hana found out and found my scent in the kennels and made me agree to be her servant for a week or she would lock me in a cage with all the dogs who had the itching powder on them and let them attack me for revenge. I found out because of Kyuubi I use to release a scent to attract females with heightened senses according to Hana and while I was cleaning the kennels her family bloodline makes them have animals tendency and she sort of went into heat as she called it later and I wound up tied to her bed with a dog leash around my neck for the rest of the week." with a shrug.

Sasuke asked "Are there any other woman you been with dobe." clenching her fist.

Naruto blinked and said "This is all going to stay between us.....right."

All 3 nod and Naruto saw Kakashi was still watching him with the Sharingan and said "Um........you both remember the day we graduated right."

Both nod and Naruto said "Well you remember how I attacked you Sasuke and tied you up."

Sasuke said "How can I ever forget. I was trying to figure out if I should tell you about me when you jumped through the window and attacked me.....by the way, why did you henge into me."

Sakura eyes went wide and she looked at Naruto and said "You.....you were the one who tried to kiss me that day, weren't you."

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah but something I ate didn't agree with me and when I ran away to use the restroom I was still henged into Teme and when I began to pull up my pants the lights were turned off suddenly and the bathrooms door was broke open and um.......well Ami and Ino sort of tag teamed me thinking I was teme in the dark. I know it was them because I recognized their voices. They said after they knocked me to the ground and handcuffed my hands around the sink drain pipe that since forehead was on the team with me that they wanted to show what I was missing."

Sasuke eyes were wide and said "So Ino....and Ami........raped you." as she plotted revenge.

Naruto said "Well I wouldn't say it was rape.....or me. They thought they were raping you.....and as for me.....I needed something to relieve the stress I felt after Mizuki tried to kill me and learning about the Kyuubi the night before so I didn't mind."

Sakura said "You a slut."

Naruto said "No....I just chose not to be to picky. As you both know when a woman makes up her mind about something it is nearly impossible to change and since I never actually started any of the encounters I had and nobody got hurt and I figured if it was the only way ANY woman would ever think of me as anything besides an idiot or Kyuubi then what the hell. Besides were ninja and who knows how long it is before we die on a mission.....again. Do you really want to die a virgin." making both girls think about what he said.

Kakashi took that moment and said "No, your both wrong, your a submissive Naruto." making all 3 teens look at him.

Naruto blinked and asked "huh."

Kakashi said "In sexual relationships there are 2 types of lovers. Submissive and Dominates. One who always decides when to advance it to something else or continue it. In your story you told how the 3 at the hot springs had their way with you, with Hana you told how she tied you up and had her way with you and you told how Ino and Ami attacked you and had their way with you. In each case you submitted yourself to them and let them take charge. If you think about why you like Sakura for so many years is another example. Sakura is definitely a Dominate type of person with her attitude, body language, and the way she treats you and you never get mad at her. Same thing with Sasuke here. Sasuke like most Uchiha likes any form of power they can get. In this case the power of a Dominate over a Submissive."

Naruto frowned and Sasuke said "I guess that might make since. I mean I did start the kiss with both you and then the dobe began to follow my lead when we tag team Sakura but why did she submit then if she's a dominate like me."

Kakashi said "Simple, the Haruno bloodline." making all 3 look eyes wide at him and Sakura said "I have a bloodline."

Kakashi said "Yeah. It's not very well known since there have never been any ninja in your family history and I wouldn't have known until I talked to your mother the day I first met you when I asked to see your home like your teammates so I could figure out what type of team you would be but the Haruno have what is called an inner personality. It makes it where you have photographic memory because the things you normally forget your other personality will remember. It also has other effects but your mother only told me that so I don't know it all but I can guess that the reason you submitted from what I can tell is that one of your personalities is a Dominate while another is a Submissive."

Sakura sighed and said "So I'm not crazy hearing that voice in my head. I thought I had mpd since it was the only thing I could come close to figuring out about it but why didn't mom ever tell me." as she looked confused.

Sasuke saw Naruto looking at Sakura and bit her lip a moment and she quickly moved and grabbed Naruto by the hair and pulled him down into a passionate kiss and stuck her tongue into his mouth and Naruto tried to fight back a few moments but after that he retreated his tongue and Sasuke explored his mouth. When the kiss broke Kakashi was giggling and Sasuke said "It's true dobe....your a submissive. I challenged you to a fight with our tongues and you gave up."

Kakashi said "Only for now Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked and asked "What do you mean only for now."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and then both girls and said "Your so much like my old team that it's scary. I feel like your father was when I was in your place now Naruto. I was the prodigy like Sasuke, my teammate Rin was like Sakura and a fan girl for me and our third team mate Obito was the one everyone underestimated and treated as the idiot who would go out of his way to get the attention of the girl he loved Rin."

All 3 students could tell by the sad voice Kakashi spoke of that this was a touchy subject.

Sakura broke the silence and asked "What happened to your team mates Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi closed his eye and covered up his Sharingan and said "A mission.....we were tasked with destroying a bridge that Iwa was using as a supply line for their main force. Minato sensei lead us halfway and he went to attack the main force while we went to complete our mission so the main force would be cut off from reinforcements. Back then I was a different person then I am now. I believed that the rules were everything and anyone who doesn't follow the rules were trash...no matter what. Our team mate Rin was captured by Iwa nins and I was going to follow the rules and leave her to die to complete the mission.......Obito attacked me and told me that those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash. He left to go rescue Rin and I eventually broke and followed but I got there in time to save Obito from dying from an Iwa nin that came up behind him and I lost my eye. We went and rescued Rin but the Iwa nins used an earth jutsu to try and kill all 3 of us. I had Rin in my arms since she was hurt and Obito shoved me out of the way and saved my life from the attack and was crushed underneath the stone......Obito last request was for Rin who was a medic to transplant his newly awakened Sharingan into me.......that day changed me and I went from who I was then to who I am now......just like Naruto who has changed."

As he looked at Naruto he continued "You started to change long before you got your new body though Naruto so don't think that is what I am talking about. You started to change the moment you were wounded from the Oni brothers poisoned blade. You went from worrying about yourself to worrying about others for no reason at all. You went from wanting to be a ninja for selfish reason of getting people to see you as something besides the Kyuubi to wanting to be a ninja to protect people.......That was why you lost your cool to Inari and I see the changes continue even now in you as the burden of the Kyuubi has been lifted from your shoulders. As time comes and you discovers who he really are you are going to become someone to watch and count on." as he saw Naruto take pride from Kakashi words.

He continued "Same for both of you......Sasuke...now that your secrets are out even when you try to be a guy still you are becoming more and more female and excepting the changes of who you really are. When I was first assigned as your sensei I was told to try and keep a close eye on you more then the others because you were considered a flight risk because of your need to avenge your family. During the time Naruto was missing I watched as you worried for him and how you would sneak into the woods to try and find him. I didn't know why then. I had suspected it was that even if you never admitted it you respected Naruto as a team mate and a friend. I see now that it was even more then that and I can see that this experience has had a positive influence on you changing you into someone I can feel proud to be my student and someone I think both Sakura and Naruto would be proud to call a team mate and friend. Something that none of you 3 were truly before now." as he saw Sasuke get a small smile on her lips even though she appeared to be a guy.

Kakashi looked at Sakura who was looking down and said "Don't look down Sakura......you have shown the most change of all."

Sakura blinked and saw Sasuke and Naruto looking at her and asked "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei, I haven't changed at all."

Kakashi smiled and said "Yes you have.....you went from being a fan girl who only cared about her looks and a guy to someone who actually cares for her teammates and who wants to become strong so you can protect them as well as support them. During the time Naruto was missing you took your training serious, you came to me asking for ways to help. You have changed from someone who sits back looking at your teammates get further and further ahead of you to someone who wants to stand beside them. Sasuke knew about the Kyuubi in Naruto so she had years to accept it. You just learned about it and yet you have not shown any true fear toward Naruto. You were scared for a moment as you tried to figure things out but that moment quickly passed. Naruto can't fault you for it since he admits himself it scared him and yet you still stand beside him and you are actually seeing the person behind the emotional mask he use to wear. For the first time since you 3 were assigned to me I am actually proud to call you my students.....and I want to say I am sorry." making all 3 confused.

Naruto asked "What are you saying sorry for Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi took a deep breath and said "I guess I should start off telling you that when I sent the Kagebunshin to follow Sasuke and Sakura I sent a second one to follow in case the first was destroyed. I am that Kagebunshin but you can ask Naruto I am just as much as the real Kakashi as he is and so everything I am saying is what he would be saying and when I dispel he will know everything as well....now as I was going to say the reason I am sorry is because I realize that as a sensei I have been failing all 3 of you. The tree climbing exercise I taught you 3 should have been taught to you within the first week as a team but I didn't teach you it then because I honestly did not consider you 3 a team at that point. I figured you were 3 people who were working toward the same goal individually. Every mission we took before this one was the same thing. I honestly have been expecting Sakura to quit being a ninja Sasuke to seek out others to gain more power for her revenge and Naruto......you by far are the one I feel I shorted the most.....Like Itachi I was one of your guards when you were younger. I seen how you built the mask and over time I admit that I forgot who you were before the mask. I knew both your parents and though you may have your fathers looks....or had I should say. Your personality is all your mothers. Now that you have finally freed yourself of that emotional mask I can actually see you for who you are and I realize that you have every right to be called a prodigy as either Sasuke or Sakura."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Kakashi said "Where Sasuke had her natural talent and Sakura had her book smarts you have something that neither of them has. It took Connor pointing it out to me and Sasuke mentioning it but you have a natural talent as well and that is your resolve. Sasuke talent allows her to pick things up quickly but once she picks them up her talent ends. Sakura can remember word for word what is written in a book and use it to aid her but she doesn't have the inspiration to carry it to the next level yet but you.....you may not get it on the first or second try but you keep pushing on well past the point Sasuke would quit trying to get it and move on to something else. If you can't figure it out the way it is explained to you then you keep going until you find a way to do it. You resolve to never give up no matter what is a talent itself and is one that I have ignored. You 3 are the perfect team. Each of you have your strength and weakness but together you 3 will become legendary and the reason I am sorry is I have missed that all this time and for that I wish to make it up to all 3 of you. I will become the sensei I should have alway been and help all 3 of you reach your goals."

All 3 looked at each other and Naruto smiled and said "So what's first Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "Now you 3 get back to the clients house. Dinner is ready. I have already explained to Tazuna and his family that because of getting injured by Gato men that you awoke an unknown bloodline to explain your changes so that is your story. Tomorrow I will teach all 3 of you water walking and once you have got that down I will begin teaching you some offensive and defensive jutsu. Lets go." as he began to move away.

Naruto saw the other 2 begin to follow Kakashi and he let a small smile grace his face and thought "_I made the right choice."_ as he began to follow the others.


	4. Chapter 4

When Naruto got back to Tazuna house with the girls he saw Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami there and the Kakashi they followed back to the house went up in smoke and Kakashi who was reading his book on the couch stopped as his eyes glossed over and they went wide and looked at Naruto and said "You are my hero. So how was team bonding."

Sasuke slugged him and Kakashi smiled and said "Well I am glad to see your OK Naruto and I will keep my word and do as I promised and train you 3 starting tomorrow. Now why don't you get something to eat."

Tazuna said "So you come back finally gaki to do your job. You look totally different." with a relieved smile on his face.

Naruto said "And you still look like a drunk." with a smile on his face

Tsunami was looking at Naruto taking in his new look and she said "Well I am glad to see you your back and I have to say you look even more handsome then you use to though I have to ask why are you wearing a skirt."

Naruto groaned and said "It's not a skirt. It's a kilt and....the one who helped me after I got captured by Gato men family all wore these as their clan design. I actually like them now a little since they remind me of him but I need to get me some new cloths since my bloodline changed me so much I don't have anything else to wear."

Sasuke frowned as she looked at Tsunami and Sakura said "When we get back to Konoha we will have to find you something."

Tsunami looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes a moment and said "I think I might have some old cloths that might fit you down in the basement."

Inari and Tazuna eyes widen and Inari said "But mom...."

Tsunami placed her hand on her sons shoulder and said "I know Inari but it will be OK If you want to try them out Naruto follow me." as she walked down the hall and opened a closet that lead down into the basement.

Naruto looked at his team and saw Sasuke worried and said "What's wrong Teme."

Sasuke shook her head and said "Nothing. Go get some decent cloths dobe." as she walked over and sat down and began to eat. Sakura did as well and Naruto thought "_I wonder what's wrong. I know something is but I don't know what."_ as he walked to the closet and went down in the basement.

When he got there he saw Tsunami moving some baskets and she got to a old chest and said without looking back at Naruto "These cloths use to belong to Kaiza."

Naruto asked "Who."

Tsunami looked down and said "I guess you were gone when we told everyone about him. He was a fisherman that came to wave before Gato came. He became the hero of this country and he became like a father to Inari......then Gato came and killed him in front of the entire village to show what would happen to anyone who opposes him." as she began to cry.

Naruto hearing her sadness and her crying quickly moves over and wraps his arms around her pulling her into a hug and she cries into his chest.

As he held her she said "When.....when you disappeared it was just like him all over again. I.....I thought that another hero was dead thanks to Gato..."

Naruto smiled sadly and said "I told you all already. I'm immortal Tsunami. Gato can't kill me." in a kind and soft voice.

Tsunami cried harder and said "Don't say that. Your only human. Anyone can die. Don't say stupid things like that." as she was getting frantic in her words as she cried harder.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Don't give up hope Tsunami. Never give up. There are still heroes in the world who can stop monsters like Gato and Gato will be stopped. I will stop him for you."

Tsunami stepped back and looked into Naruto eyes and felt her cheeks get warm and asked "But why."

Naruto said "Because someone stopped the monster that was bringing me pain. I will do the same for you."

Tsunami closed her eyes and shook her head and said "I can't ask you to do that.....I don't want to see anyone else die....I can't take the pain of losing anyone else."

Naruto placed his hand under her chin and caused her to open her eyes and look at him and he smiled softly and said "Believe Tsunami. Believe one more time in me and I promise you that Gato won't bring you any more pain. I promise and I never break my promise. That's my nindo, my ninja way."

Tsunami bit her lips as she looked into Naruto blue and green eyes and she said "I.....I'll believe." as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips making Naruto eyes widen a moment.

On the stairs Sasuke closed her eyes with a small smile and thought "_well your not as clueless as I thought dobe. You saw her pain as I did. I'll help you keep that promise Naruto-kun......damn, that's hot."_ as she turned and went quietly back up the stairs.

When she got to the top of the stairs she saw Inari heading for the closet and she closed the door and said "Not now kid. The dobe's trying on some cloths and your moms fixing some moth holes."

Inari said "Get out of my way. This is my house and those are Kaiza cloths. I won't have him take those cloths." as he tried to get past her.

Sasuke grab Inari by his belt and picked him off the ground and said "Listen here idiot. I nearly lost my team mate because you wanted to play the drama queen. I am not letting you play the victim card again and piss him off. Now either you go back and eat or got to bed or I will give you a bath myself by drowning your ass out on that pier outside. Your choice."

Inari screamed "LET ME GO. LET ME GO."

Sasuke had enough and said "Night night." as she chopped him in the neck and knocked him out.

Kakashi looked down the hall and asked "Is everything OK"

Sasuke carried Inari in her arms and said "Yeah, the dobe's trying to get into some pants. I think it going to be a tight fit for him to get into though." as her cheeks blushed a little.

Kakashi saw Sasuke male cheeks get red and he looked at the closet door and said "um huh.....I wonder if I should give him a hand. I know a thing or two about getting pants to fit."

Sasuke quickly said "NO....that's alright Kakashi-sensei. I am sure the dobe can manage on his own."

Kakashi said "I see.....Alright Sasuke-chan. I'm sure you can always help him if he needs practice getting into pants." as he gave a perverted giggle and Sasuke said "Pervert." hitting him over the head as she carried Inari up the stairs.

When Kakashi sat down Sakura asked "What's keeping all of them so long."

Kakashi looked at her a moment and smiled behind his mask and said "I think Tsunami helping Naruto get in some pants like those 3 ladies did on his birthday."

Sakura eyes got wide a moment and a small amount of blood leaked from her nose and Kakashi was hit in the head again by Sasuke who had just returned and she said "Shut up pervert. It don't matter if it takes them all night to get the dobe fitting done. As long as Tsunami is willing to help size them for him it shouldn't matter."

Tazuna who was taking a drink of Sake said "hmm.....never knew Tsunami like them young. She hasn't been with anyone in over a year. " making both girls eyes widen and Kakashi to giggle.

Sakura said "You knew what we were talking about."

Tazuna said "Of coarse I knew. This is a fishing country. Coming up with new ways to talk about sex is one of the hobbies we do here for fun. What do you think the old saying about cursing like a sailor means. It's Tsunami decision and if the kid can help her get rid of some of the pain she has then I say let them go.....though I don't see why Sasuke here not upset. I mean the way he's been acting since Naruto been gone made me think they were gay lovers."

Sasuke glared at Tazuna and said in an angry voice while accidentally releasing some KI "I. AM. NOT. GAY." as she huffed.

Just then a shout of "OHHH KAMIIiiiiii." was heard and both Sasuke and Sakura were blown backwards with nose bleeds passing out.

Tazuna said "Hmm......he must not have come out of the closet yet."

Kakashi said "I think your right......and I don't think Naruto or Tsunami will be coming out of the closet either for a while." as he went back reading his book and giving a perverted giggle.

When Sasuke and Sakura got back up and cleaned the blood off their faces both were bright red as they saw Tazuna and Kakashi had left and Sakura looked around and asked "Where do you think everyone went."

Sasuke closed her eyes and said "Tazuna and Inari are upstairs.....Kakashi-sensei is up on the roof and.....Naruto and Tsunami are still downstairs." as her cheeks got a little red.

Sakura bit her lip and asked "Why are you not upset that he is with her right now. I mean you confessed your heart to him today and he hasn't said or done anything about it but he's sleeping with her."

Sasuke smirked and said "You really don't know him that well do you."

Sakura asked "What do you mean."

Sasuke sat down and said "Naruto is not like most people.....in fact I don't think there is anyone else in the world quite like him....When I would see him around town he would smile and try to act happy but there was another side of him that I've seen from him....especially when he's around his little fan club."

Sakura blinked and asked "He has a fan club."

Sasuke chuckled and said "Their called the Konohamaru corp. It's the Sandaimes grandson and his 2 friends. They call him boss and Konohamaru calls Naruto boss and his rival for the position of Hokage......I was turning in my ninja registration the same time he was and Konohamaru went into the Hokage office and tried to attack his grandfather with a wooden kunai. He then blamed Naruto for it.....THAT kid was S.P.O.I.L.E.D. People are always treating me nice because of who my family was and I am the last Uchiha in Konoha trying to get on my good side but for him it was even worse. They suck up to him because he's the Hokage grandson and they think they can get on the Hokage good side by doing that but they don't really see him.....Naruto could tell right away that day about Konohamaru and he literally knocked some since into that boys head before he treated him as a person instead of the Hokage grandson.....he even knocked out a Jounin to do it."

A voice that startled both asked "But how do you know all that Sasuke." as they turned and saw Naruto in a pair of brown pants with a gray shirt with a white belt.

Sasuke smiled and said "Because I followed you to see what happen that day....to find out how you had a hiate when I know you had failed the exam."

Naruto frowned as he set down and said "Yeah.....Konohamaru just needed someone who saw him as him and since then he's become a better person but why are you talking about that anyways."

Sasuke said "Because Sakura wanted to know why I wasn't mad that you were sleeping with Tsunami." making Naruto eyes widen a moment and he said "I see.....so what's the answer."

Sakura asked "Where's Tsunami at Naruto."

Naruto stretched his shoulders and said "Shes sleeping peacefully at the moment on a guest futon they had down there. So what's your answer." as he looked at Sasuke."

Sasuke said "Simple dobe. You have a gift dobe that makes it where you always seem to know exactly what to do when someone is in emotional pain. For me you became my rival and treated me as your equal. For Konohamaru you treated him as a person and set him on the path to be seen as him instead of the honorable grandson and for Tsunami.....you were giving her back her courage that was stolen when her husband was killed along with what she lost when you disappeared. I can't hate you for being who you are and helping others but I WILL MAKE YOU MINE dobe and when I do you won't be sleeping with anyone else."

Naruto smirked and said "You still think I am going to chose you huh."

Sasuke smirked and said "Oh, I don't think dobe....I know. I will make you promise to be mine and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze never goes back on his word, that's his nindo, right."

Naruto smiled a little and said "I think I liked Teme better when she was a he."

Sasuke slammed her fist into Naruto face sending him skidding across the floor knocked out and Sasuke said "Just because I am not mad didn't mean I wasn't jealous. Come on Sakura, lets get some sleep." as she got up and started toward the stairs.

Sakura got up and asked "What about Naruto."

Sasuke said "He will be alright till morning. Teach him to sleep on the couch now so I don't have to train him later."

Sakura asked "But what room are you sleeping in Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned and said "Right now I am a guy Sakura so figure it out." as she went up the stairs.

Sakura looked at the sleeping form of Naruto and thought "_He is a little cute like that."_ as she went up the stairs also.

After they were gone Naruto dissolved into gold and Kakashi voice said "Your getting better at that."

Naruto who appeared sitting on the couch said "Thanks though it takes a lot of concentration right now. So how long were you there."

Kakashi said "Long enough...Sasuke right though, get some sleep. Your going to need it."

Naruto said "Hai Kakashi-sensei." as he laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning when everyone got up they notice a change in Tsunami. She was smiling and humming to herself and she had a glow about her that raised a few eyebrows.

Inari asked "What are you so happy about this morning mom."

Tsunami who was cutting some vegetables said "Oh, I feel like the world has been lifted from my shoulders. I feel alive again."

Inari looked confused and Tazuna shot Naruto a thankful look and Sasuke bit her lip and asked "Is that so. I'm happy for you but I wonder, if your going to be this happy every day or is it just today."

Tsunami cut her eyes to Sasuke and said with a smile "Hmm....I guess having the world lifted from your shoulders would be a one time thing. I'm much to old to have it done more then that......but woman are like flowers in a way, sometimes it just takes a little sunshine to make us grow. Don't you agree."

Sasuke eyes widen a moment and thought "_does she know."_ and asked "What do you mean."

Tsunami said "Flowers will still grow at night when the sun goes away but sometimes a flower needs more sunshine then others to grow and show their true beauty. The sun knows this and will be there always for the flower.....even those who hide beneath the soil." looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke asked "Do you need a hand in the kitchen Tsunami."

Tsunami said "Sure Sasuke, you want to come as well Sakura and help me."

Sakura said "Sure, we are after all guest." as she was also wide eyed.

When they walked into the kitchen Sasuke closed the door and asked "how." in a scared voice.

Tsunami turned and said "A woman who has lost her sun can tell when the sun of another woman is missing. I admit you had me fooled at first but I could tell the way you acted when Naruto was missing that there was something there but what I couldn't tell and now that he's back you can't keep from smiling. Your sun has returned to you Sasuke-chan. Don't worry, I will keep your secret but I think you should tell your sun soon before he sets."

Sasuke sighed and said "I already did but he's...."

Tsunami chuckled and said "teenagers. Men don't understand words. They understand actions. Don't tell him... show him.....My best friend gave me the best advice many years ago that I am now going to tell you both. It goes Shh girl, shut your lips, show the boys some of this, and talk with your hips." as she grabbed her breast and jiggled them at that part where she 'said show the boys some of this'

Sasuke and Sakura blushed and Tsunami chuckled and said "Now both of you repeat that."

Sasuke looked at Sakura who started to say something when Tsunami put her fingers to Sakura lips and said "Shh girl, shut your lips, show the boys some of this, and talk with your hips." as she shakes her hips from side to side that time after playing with her breast.

Both girls blinked and Sasuke saw Sakura about to say something and said "Shh girl, shut your lips, show the boys some of this, and talk with your hips." as she let a smile form on her face. Tsunami said "Again. Shh...." as both her and Sasuke said it a little louder and Sakura joined in at the end and Tsunami smiled and said "Again." and all 3 woman said it that time with smiles on their faces and when they got to the end they all shook their hips and began to laugh hard.

Inari came in hearing the laughter and asked "Is everything OK in her mom."

Tsunami wiped her eyes and said "Yes son. Go back in there while we get everything ready for breakfast."

Inari looked at all 3 and thought "_strange."_ as he left. Once he did all 3 burst out laughing and Sasuke said "I can't believe we did that."

Sakura said "I know. Could you imagine what Naruto would have said or done if he saw us."

Sasuke put her finger to her chin and said "Hmm, that might not be that bad of an idea.....but later."

Tsunami sighed as she calmed down and said "That was fun. I always wanted to share those words with someone else. My friend that created that saying died during a storm that summer but her words were right. It's how I got Kaiza attention...by the way. I'm sorry about last night. I saw you on the stairs when you left but I...." as she looked down.

Sasuke smiled and said "That's one of the reasons I love him. Like the sun, hes one of a kind and I wouldn't change him.....So.....how was he."

Tsunami chuckled and said "Let's put it this way. There's no way that was his first rodeo. He made my toes curl and I lost count of how many times I climaxed.....if I was a few years younger or he was older I would try to make him mine.....but it was fun."

Sasuke shook her head and said "Well enough talking about that. We need to get breakfast ready as we have a lot of work to do today." as she grabbed a knife and began to cut some vegetables.

In the dinning room Naruto sat on the floor with his eyes closed and Inari when he came back into the room asked "What is he doing."

Kakashi looked up from his book and said "Meditating."

Naruto said "Training." as he opened his eyes.

Kakashi asked "huh."

Naruto said "Conner showed me that I can do my illusions in my head just like I can in the real world and time goes slower in there so I can train about an hour in 10 minutes. I was working on my illusions some more."

Kakashi asked "Really....what on."

Naruto pulled out a kunai from his weapon pouch and held out his other hand and concentrated a moment and his empty hand was covered in gold a moment another kunai appeared shocking Tazuna and Inari.

Naruto said "I've got the hang of making copies of myself since Conner used Kagebunshin as a reference. That's why they seem so real when I do them because I am basically making Kagebunshin without the chakra drain or the feedback but I can only make one at a time so far.....I can make my memories show up and I am working on making weapons and objects for now.....even though I know what things look like and how they act from...you know...I'm finding making them are hard since I never actually used them. Kunai's and shurikens are easier but I don't know how well they hold up." as he tossed it lightly toward Kakashi who caught it and Naruto threw the other one and Kakashi caught it also and looked at both of them with and without his Sharingan. As he watched them he asked "What kind of drain does this put on you."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Just like Kagebunshin. The actual drain is in first making them. After their made it's nothing.....I don't feel physically tired after making them though my mind feels tired."

Kakashi said "Not surprising. Genjutsu take a lot of mental control and I figure Illusions will as well. Building your own mental energy with knowledge, meditation, and practice should make it easier I believe. By the way I see a flaw in this one." as he held up the fake.

Naruto asked "Really, what."

Kakashi smiled and said "Illusions don't cast shadows." as he showed 2 shadows on the ground in front of him with one being a hand holding a kunai and the other a hand looking like it's holding something but nothings there."

Naruto thought "Do you think I should try and add that. I don't really know how to."

Kakashi shook his head and said "I think what your doing so far is probably the best but I do warn you not to become dependent on your illusions. You need to improve your other skills as well."

Naruto said "I know. I think I am only going to work an hour or 2 a day on illusions and spend the rest of the time working on my other areas. I need my Kenjutsu skills the most I think."

Kakashi shook his head and said "No, stamina, speed, chakra control, then Taijutsu and then Kenjutsu. If you run out of energy then you will be dead so that is why stamina is first. You always had a lot of stamina but now I don't know so we need to test that and see if it needs more improving. After that speed is important so that way you can get in and out of attacks quicker. Chakra control so that way you can have more and use it better so you can use chakra to add to your speed and stamina. Taijutsu before Kenjutsu because you may not always have a sword handy so you need to know how to fight without it just as good as with it."

Naruto bit his lip in thought and nods and said "I see. Yeah that sounds good."

Kakashi saw Tsunami and the girls come out with some food and he said "Well lets eat." as he got up and Naruto did as well going to the table with Tazuna and Inari.

After they ate and went to the bridge Kakashi said "Alright. I am going to stay up here on the bridge and watch the client. You 3 will goto the shallows near the beginning of the bridge and try to walk on top of the water using chakra. To much and you will blow off. Not enough and you sink. I want you 3 to keep doing this until you can do it for 4 hours straight without stopping. That will put all 3 of your chakra reserves around low Chunnin level."

Naruto asked "Can I use Kagebunshin to help me."

Kakashi thought a moment and said "Only 2 Naruto. No more then that. After all 3 of you can do it for 4 hours I will have Naruto teach both of you Kagebunshin as well and that way we can triple our training. Do you 3 have any questions."

Naruto looked at the girls and asked "Do you want to be a boy or girl Sasuke."

Sasuke said "Girl......Tsunami helped me realize something earlier. I need to quit hiding and grow up."

Kakashi asked "Are you sure."

Sasuke was quite a moment and said "Yeah."

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated and Sasuke was covered in gold and showed her female self and Naruto staggered a little and Sakura grabbed him to help steady him and Kakashi asked "Are you alright Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Yeah. I went light headed for a moment.....I'm better now."

Kakashi asked "Are you still feeling tired mentally."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Actually.....no, I feel refreshed."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and asked "Do you still have that kunai at the house."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Kakashi said "Release it."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Strange.....I feel fully awake now."

Kakashi said "I see.....so that's how it is."

Sasuke asked "How what is Kakashi-sensei. What was wrong with the dobe."

Kakashi blinked and said "Oh, sorry about that. Naruto was powering your illusion with his mind. Any illusion he creates will take a small part of his mental concentration to keep it active. He just never noticed before that it was making him weaker to do it. For now Naruto I want you to always cancel those illusions when your not using them yourself....Sasuke...I hope your ready to be a girl full time because I don't think it's healthy for Naruto to keep it up for you. I don't know why it was still working all these years after your mother died."

Sasuke said "I understand and I am."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Unless it wasn't her mother that was actually powering it." making all 3 look at him.

Sakura gasped and said "Itachi."

Kakashi frowned and Naruto said "It would make since. He knew about you being really a girl. He could have been powering it himself for you all these years."

Sasuke frowned and said "When we get back we need to see that lady. I need to know the truth."

Naruto nods and said "Alright.....well I think we should get started training. Come on." as he began to run toward the end of the bridge with the girls behind him.

Kakashi thought as they left "_what are you hoping to do Itachi." _as he pulled out his book and began to read as he watched the client.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi watched his team train down on the water in the shallows and he looked at his watch and thought "_2 hours and Naruto got this __exercise__ already. It should have taken him at least another hour or 2 I was guessing and he hasn't dispelled his Kagebunshin yet either. Sakura got the exercise in 10 minutes but she ran out of chakra nearly 3 minutes later. Sasuke is keeping pace with Naruto. Strange, those 2 are so different yet so alike....it's almost like them."_

That afternoon when the day of working on the bridge was over Kakashi was walking beside Tazuna and said as they reached the end of the bridge "OK you 3, come on up. It's time to go back."

Tazuna stopped and saw Naruto helping Sasuke and Sakura up and he blinked and said "Who's the girl."

Sasuke snorts and said "Told you I wasn't gay."

Tazuna looked at Kakashi and asked "What's going on."

Kakashi said "Sasuke is actually a girl. She didn't want to be treated as weaker then guys growing up so she hid the fact until recently."

Tazuna shrugged and said "I see.....at least I wont mind have her checking me out now."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and Tazuna was covered in gold and he looked at his hands and screamed as he saw they were now woman hands and he looked down and fainted.

Sasuke and Sakura snickered and Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "Since you made him faint you can carry him."

Naruto sighed and picked Tazuna up and began to carry him and Sakura asked "How much damn stamina does he really have. I had to take nearly 20 breaks today and you took 8 I think.....Did he ever take any."

Sasuke said "Just 2. One to help you when you passed out about 3 hours in and after you woke up he came back out and the other is when we ate those fish his Kagebunshin caught for us after they cooked them."

Sakura nods and said "I.....I hate to admit it but I feel like he's leaving me behind.....so are you. I feel like I am not that strong."

Sasuke shook her head and said "Your strong in your own way Sakura and it will take time and someday you may become even stronger then me and him together."

Sakura was wide eyed and asked "Do you really think so."

Naruto voice startled them and said "I do." causing both girls to blush since they were talking quietly.

Sasuke said "So what are you going to do now dobe that you got that 4 hour time limit on the water walking out of the way."

Naruto heard Tazuna groan and he set him down and Tazuna looked around and asked "What happened and how did I get here."

Naruto said "Never insult my teammates or I will make what you saw becomes real. As for how you got here I carried you," as he walked over to Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi said "Your lucky it was him that did that to you and not the girls. They might have made it real first instead of a warning." with a smile on his face.

Tazuna paled and covered himself and said "Right, lets get home." as he began to walk home.

Naruto began following and Sakura asked "Are you going to answer Sasuke question Naruto."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "I'm still going to do the exercise Making those 2 Kagebunshin drained me a lot. I know I may never be able to make a 1000 like I use to but I would like to still be able to do at least 50 someday so I need more chakra and control.......I got an idea out on the water for a jutsu I am going to try to make and see if it's possible."

Kakashi ears perked up and said "Really. Making your own jutsu is actually a requirement to become a Jounin. What's the jutsu your thinking about. Maybe I can help a little."

Naruto said "Well.....this may sound dumb but when I was walking on the water I was watching the water and I saw how it moved and it got me thinking about having a Naruto no Jutsu."

Sakura said "A fishcake jutsu."confused

Sasuke snickered and said "I don't think he was referring to that meaning. I think he was talking about a maelstrom."

Naruto said "Yeah, that's right." with a small frown.

Sakura said "Oh....sorry about that." as she had saw the frown on Naruto face when she asked her question.

Naruto smiled a small smile and said "That's alright Sakura.....but yeah, I was thinking about a jutsu that would be spinning like a storm or something."

Kakashi blinked and said "hmm.....are you thinking about it being something small or something big Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and said "I don't know. I am not really sure how to make it. I was thinking about trying to use my use my chakra to control water to form it around me. Something like that water prison thing Zabuza trapped you in Kakashi-sensei but maybe bigger so it could attack at long range since I don't really have any long range jutsu."

Sasuke said "You seem to have put a lot of thought into this dobe."

Naruto said "It's just a random idea anyways. Probably won't work. I've had a few others that I am still trying to make but I can't seem to get them to work well."

Kakashi said "Really, like what." actually surprised.

Naruto saw everyone looking at him and he said "Well....since my dad was always my hero growing up I wanted to be able to do cool jutsu like him so I tried to figure out that yellow flash jutsu he was famous for."

Kakashi chuckled and said "I would be surprised if you learned that one Naruto. Nobody but your father ever could do that jutsu."

Naruto frowned a moment and said "I know, I keep slamming into things and knocking myself out. I can't figure out how to stop." making everyone blink.

Sasuke said "Whoa, wait a minute, you mean you actually can do that jutsu."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "Well, I'm not sure since I never actually saw it before. I know I got part of it but it's not finished. Why."

Kakashi said "Show us Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said "Sure but I don't see why everyone so serious about it. I mean it's not that hard actually." as he put his hands in the ram sign and blue chakra started to form around his body and then there was a yellow flash and a thud was heard and everyone looked a few feet away where the thud was and saw Naruto falling backwards with his forehead bleeding.

Everyone was shocked and Sakura asked "How..." in a shocked and aw voice.

Kakashi moved over to check on Naruto and saw he was awake and said "Can you hear me Naruto."

Naruto blinked as he was in a daze and said lightly "Yeah but......everything is blurry and my head and ears hurt."

Kakashi flashed through hand signs and his hand glowed green and he healed the cut on Naruto head and saw a little blood coming out of one of his ears and after a few moments he stopped and said softly "That better."

Naruto who was still laying down said "Yeah....." as he slowly sat up and Kakashi said "Take it easy."

Naruto nods and a few minutes later he stood up and Tazuna asked "What was that."

Kakashi looked at Tazuna and said "That was a jutsu Naruto father created back during the last great ninja war. The Hiraishin though I don't know how he did it."

Naruto who was still a little off balance said "Um.....you know how the shushin works right."

Kakashi said "Yeah, you use your chakra to anchor yourself where you want to appear while also anchoring yourself where you are and use your chakra to basically pull yourself to the place your going. Why."

Naruto frowned and said "That wasn't what I was told shushin was."

Sasuke asked "Well what were you told shushin was and what does that have to do with you using the Hiraishin dobe."

Naruto sighed and said "I asked Mizuki-teme one day when Iruka-sensei was called out of class how Iruka did the shushin. Mizuki said he used his chakra to slingshot himself where he was going and the leaves that appeared where from kicking up the leaves in the are where he stops."

Kakashi eye was darting back and forward quickly as he thought and said "So you thought that if the Hiraishin was an advance shushin then it must work the same right."

Naruto said "Yeah, what I did was gather my chakra around my body while using it to grab onto something a distance away in front of me and behind me and like a slingshot my chakra surrounding me makes my body become like the rock that it's going to launch and I have the chakra I am anchoring in front of me to hold me in place while having the chakra anchor behind me pull away from me making the pull on the anchor in front of me harder and when I can't keep the concentration any more I let go of the anchor in front of me and next thing I know BAM. I hit what ever object is the first thing in front of where I was being pulled."

Everyone was thinking it over and Kakashi eyes got wide and said "Unbelievable Naruto....I think you actually figure it out."

Sakura asked "But if he actually figured it out then how was he able to make the yellow flash and then how was his father able to stop and be able to attack."

Kakashi looked at his team and said "I think I know why but I think I should tell Naruto separate since it is his family jutsu. I know he trust both you but if people found out that you knew the truth about how to do the jutsu if I am right then they would target you to get the info. Is that alright with all 3 of you."

Sasuke Hn and said "The dobe deserves it. He did figure it out himself and if you can help him with the last of it then he should decide who and who does not know it. Besides, seeing him not only figure out such a legendary jutsu but want to make one himself makes me want to do the same."

Sakura smiled a little and said "Well let's go back to Tazuna. I'm starving."

Naruto shook his head holding the side of his head and Tazuna asked "You OK kid."

Naruto blinked and said "Yeah but I think we better get back quick. I need to lay down a little bit." as he swayed and passed out.

Sasuke and Sakura screamed "Naruto."

Kakashi sighed and said "I thought so. He has a concussion. I healed it as best as I could but it was still swelled. He will be fine in a little while when the swelling goes back down. I'll carry him." as he picked up Naruto and carried him to Tazuna house.

A few hours later after everyone got back to Tazuna home Naruto opened his eyes and sat up and saw a plate beside his bed. He quickly ate it and took the dishes to the kitchen, washing them and looked around and thought "_I guess everyone is asleep but where is Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke must be in the room with Sakura. Hmm."_ as he looked around and went outside.

He saw Kakashi sitting on the roof and he quickly went up there as well.

Kakashi reading his book asked "Feeling better."

Naruto said "Yeah but what happened. I don't really remember after hitting the tree."

Kakashi explained what happened and finished saying "And so we brought you here and placed you in bed and ate before everyone retired for the night. I had to make Sasuke and Sakura stay in the other room since they were worried about you."

Naruto nods and both were silent for several minutes and asked "Kakashi-sensei....can I ask you something."

Kakashi closed his book and said "Sure."

Naruto asked "What.....what were my parent like."

Kakashi looked at Naruto for several moments and said "I will tell you only after you answer a question for me."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Very well."

Kakashi asked "What do you really think of Sasuke and Sakura."

Naruto frowned and looked around and asked "Why."

Kakashi said "I need to know them better so I can train them better. I already asked both them separately what they thought or each other and you so I know what all 3 of you really need help on."

Naruto frowned and asked "Will you tell them what I say or can you tell me what they said."

Kakashi shook his head and said "No, since you 3 known each other for years you know things about each other I don't so to help you all I need to know these answer and please be honest. I know it will be hard but please. I need to know."

Naruto frowned and asked "There not around are they."

Kakashi said "Nope, both are asleep. Why."

Naruto sighed and sat down beside Kakashi and was quite for several moments and said "Sasuke and Sakura are.....unique."

Kakashi asked "What do you mean."

Naruto looked up at the sky and said "I....I guess I can start with Sakura. At first glance you might just think she's like normal fan girls and dismiss her but that is where you would be wrong......In truth Sakura is sort of like a Tulip. People are always underestimating her at first glance like a tulip because tulips only bloom for a short amount of time each year but during that time when they bloom they are considers by some as beautiful as a rose. The rest of the time they are glanced over and dismissed. Like a tulip she carries a heavy load on her shoulders from all the pressure that she feels being the first ninja in her family wanting to make her parents proud, to prove herself to those that supported her when she was small and prove that she can bloom but that is where she truly becomes unique. She has an inner strength that allows her to carry through what the world blows her way and she may get knocked down but she will eventually get back up stronger then ever."

Kakashi nods and said "I see......you sound like you know flowers pretty well."

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head and said "I uh....I sort of do gardening as a hobby."

Kakashi blinked and said "Really.....I wouldn't have thought that."

Naruto looked down and said "Flowers can't glare and they hardly ever judge."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and asked "So what about Sasuke."

Naruto bit his lip and looked at the moon and said "Sasuke is.......I don't really know how to describe her....When I thought Sasuke was a guy I would describe Sasuke as a cactus. She was able to survive through harsh environment and to those who get close to her would be pricked by her rough exterior and she had a bitter interior but that's what she wanted everyone to think.....I remember before we went to the academy I would walk around town and I would walk by this lake with a small pier.......I noticed that every day Sasuke would be sitting on this pier when I walked by and she would glance at me and we would look at each other for a moment and.....somehow I knew there was something wrong there.....it drove me crazy trying to figure out what was wrong and I would get frustrated trying to figure her out which is why I call her TEME......but one day I went and sat down beside her.....I don't know why but I just sat there with my shoes on the pier and my feet in the water next to her and remained silent until she got up and left sometime later........this happened every day that it wasn't raining until the day before we entered the academy That day when she got up from the pier she said 'thank you' and I was so shocked she actually talked I jumped up and said 'you can talk.'.....Sasuke laughed and shoved me in the lake before she left." as he smiled softly thinking back.

Kakashi was listening to Naruto and glanced down the side of the house and waited and Naruto continued "When we entered the academy, I was so excited to goto the academy that I got there first before everyone and Sasuke sat down next to me and it was.....just like the pier Neither of us had to say anything, we just were there and it was nice......but then the massacre happened and she changed......I don't know what happened to her since all anyone would say is that she was attacked by Itachi and her family was dead. Something happened to her and she would keep this guarded look on her face and eyes.....but then there was times when she would relax around me when no one was looking and I could see the person I sat by from the pier was still there and I would see a small smile or a soft sigh but then someone would come to see the 'last Uchiha and try to force me to move or something and she would then frown again and she would glare at whoever it was or go back to her 'I am better then you, kiss my ass' attitude......I don't know why she did that then though. There were times I just wanted to drag her ass back to that lake and shove her in the lake and tell her to snap the fuck out of it but she would somehow know I was getting irritated at her and back off a little and be civil if only just to others but once I calmed down she would go back to having a kunai shoved up her ass.......but those were all before we became a team and before I found out the truth about her."

Kakashi nods and asked "So what do you think about her now."

Naruto said "Have you ever heard of the bloody blue rose Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi blinked and said "No I haven't though I am not really that informed on flowers, why."

Naruto smiled and said "The bloody blue rose is a very, very rare rose that was cross breed with violets to make. It is said a person could cross breed them their entire life and never see one. They are blue in color except right in the center of the bloom where it looks like the rose itself is bleeding blood..........I've made one." making Kakashi eyes wide.

Kakashi said "Really."

Naruto said "The night Mizuki attacked me and told me about Kyuubi I couldn't sleep so I went to where I have my flowers at and I just sat there looking at them....the moonlight shined through a sky lite and it bathed the ones I had been working on my last year......a single bulb began to open in the moonlight and I watched as it did and it was........it was like Kami blessed me that night to calm my mind. I forgot about the Kyuubi and the hate and everything and stared at that rose till I passed out. When I woke up the rose was still there and I went to touch it and I learned something real quick. It was so beautiful I tried to touch it and I learned that the stem of the rose was covered with 10 times the amount of thorns then any other rose I have ever seen and it stem looked like it was so strong that nothing could damage the rose......but when I returned home from the academy a went to look at the rose and I had found that it was dying.....when I had pricked my finger I had accidentally cut the stem with a nail......On the outside Sasuke is so strong and tough that anyone who she doesn't allow to get close to her will be hurt but she's also fragile on the inside. She been hurt by losing her family like I had cut that stem but she has survived and made it harder for anyone to get closer to her but she's still as fragile inside as ever and she will never forget that cut as it will remain with her for the rest of her life. She won't show herself to everyone, only those she really wants to and when she is ready to and whoever she does if they are smart they will have a treasure like none other to hold but if the person is a fool then the beauty she has will disappear forever."

Kakashi said "You love her, don't you."

Naruto sighed and said "Look, I answered your question about what I think of them. I think both have the potential to become better then anyone including me. Can you please just tell me about my parents.."

Kakashi frowned and said "I....I got something back in Konoha that will help explain your parents better then I could ever. Can you wait until then because my words will be meaningless until you have what I have for you. I think your ready for it."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "fine." as he got up and started to walk toward the other end of the house.

Kakashi asked "Why are you afraid to admit your feeling for them Naruto. You care for both Sakura and Sasuke more then you want to admit. Nobody looks as deep into a person as you did without caring for them."

Naruto looked at the moon and said "Flowers are as fleeting as the season, vines like me have no place in a flowers bed. If I were I would only destroy their beauty and cause the flowers to die." as he leaped off the roof of the house and landed on the ground below.

Kakashi shook his head and thought "_He's may have become wiser but he has a long way to go to become smarter. I guess it's __hereditary__, your father was to noble to get close to anyone until your mother had enough of him and knocked some since into him. Irony is not lost on me Kushina."_

The next morning Naruto woke up and went downstairs and saw Tsunami had breakfast on the table and said "Morning Tsunami."

Tsunami smiled and said "Good morning Naruto. So how do you feel today."

Naruto said "Good. You."

Tsunami said "Good. Everyone seemed excited about something you did yesterday on the way back even though you got hurt a little."

Naruto said "I'm fine. I heal fast."

Kakashi walked down the stairs and yawned and said "Yo."

Naruto rolled his eyes as Sasuke and Sakura came down and Naruto saw them both glance at each other and then look at him and he blinked and thought "_OK.... what the hells up with them. Both feel like they want to beat the shit out of someone."_

Sasuke sat down beside Kakashi and Kakashi said "Yo."

Sasuke said "Hn." as she glared at Naruto.

Sakura walked over by Naruto to take the seat on the other side of him as he went to open his mouth to put a bite of rice in when Sakura leaned around him between his arm and head and put her lips on his making him wide eyed and drop the rice back onto his plate.

Naruto broke the kiss and asked "What the hell Sakura-chan."

Sakura sat down and smirked at Sasuke and said "Hello Morning Glory."

Naruto blinked and blinked again as he asked "What."

Sasuke said "Morning glories are vines that need support to reach for the sun. They are often mixed in with other flowers like Tulips and Roses dobe." with a smirk.

Naruto blinked and looked at Kakashi and said "You told them."

Kakashi smiled and said "No.....it wasn't my fault their window was open though right below us."

Naruto glared at him and said "Whatever." as he got up and walked toward the door grabbing his bag he stole from Gato place slipping it on his shoulder and opened the door.

When Naruto opened the door he saw Kiba standing there ready to knock and Naruto eyes went wide and thought "_oh shit."_ and he drew back his fist and before Kiba had a chance to react slammed his fist into Kiba face sending him flying back several feet.

Naruto then slammed the door and screamed "Sasuke, you sure you ready to show everyone the real you."

Sasuke blinked and asked "Yeah why....and who was that at the door."

A scream from the other side of the door said "What the hell. Who the hell was that ass hole who punched me in the face." and Sakura and Sasuke eyes went wide.

Sakura groaned and said "Damn it, Kiba. It had to be Kiba." as she put her hand on her face.

Kakashi said "Hmm, I guess with everything that happened I forgot I sent a message to Konoha for help." with a smile on his face.

Kiba began to beat on the door and Sasuke got up and went toward the door and said "Move dobe."

Naruto moved out of the way and Sasuke opened the door and Kiba for a second time was sent flying by a punch to the face before the door was slammed shut as she turned and said "They just had to send the one person who grates my nerves more then a fan girl"

Naruto snickered and burst out laughing and Kakashi shook his head and said "I guess if Kiba is here that means that the Hokage sent team 8. I better go tell Kurenai it's OK to come in." as he walked over and opened the door only to fall to the floor from Kiba tackling him in the stomach to the ground.

As they slid to a stop Naruto and Sasuke both were snickering and Kurenai walked in and said "Kiba stop." as she grabbed the back of his coat and pulled him off.

Kiba growled and looked over where he saw Naruto and Sasuke and tried to lunge at them only to fall back as Kurenai still had his coat.

Sasuke said "Calm down mutt, we had to make sure that you were really you and not a henge." as she snickered.

Kiba growled and screamed "Who the hell are you both."

Shino who walked in said "It is Sasuke and Naruto, Kiba." making both blink and look at him.

Kurenai was wide eyed and asked "What do you mean Shino." knowing Shino does not make random statements.

Kakashi who had gotten up said "It's true Kurenai."

Kurenai frowned as she eyed both and Sakura asked "Where is Hinata at Kurenai."

Kurenai glanced at Sakura and bit her lip trying to release any genjutsu before she sighed seeing there was none and said "Hinata couldn't make it do to a training accident with her family so the Hokage sent us and team 10."

Naruto said "Wait, smokestacks here."

Kurenai looked at Naruto and asked "Are you really Naruto."

Naruto said "On my last birthday I helped you spend the day with Ayame and another woman by kidnapping her to spend the day with you."

Kurenai eyes got wide and Kakashi gave a perverted giggle as he read his book and Kurenai glared at Kakashi and asked "So what happened to you both. How did Sasuke become a girl and how did you grow as tall as Kakashi as well as change one of your eye colors and add red streaks to your hair."

Naruto said "Um....can we wait until smokestack gets here. I don't want to have to repeat it twice but how did you know it was us Shino." as he looked at Shino.

Shino said "When Kiba was attacked the first time I sent several of my bugs into the house to find out what was going on in case it was an ambush. They returned and since I spared with Sasuke in the academy they knew her blood as well as yours even if it is slightly different now it was enough to make me believe you are Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and Kiba asked "Why the hell did you punch me dead last"

Naruto frowned and said "Where's smokestack and how did you find us." ignoring Kiba question.

Sakura asked as she came over "Why do you keep calling him smokestack."

Naruto looked at her and said "Asuma-sensei had me watch Konohamaru for him when the fire lord came to town 2 months ago. If I could keep him busy without causing any trouble then he was suppose to pay me enough to buy me some new weapons since my others ones were getting in bad shape. When he came by to pick him up he was suppose to slip the money in my hand so Konohamaru wouldn't find out that he was set up but instead of slipping me the money he slipped me his cigarette forgetting what hand it was in. What made it funny is he was busy talking to me and Konohamaru he failed to realize what he did and...."

Asuma voice said "I accidentally set $200 on fire thinking it was a cig since I had rolled the bills to make passing them easier." as he came in and blink and asked 'What the hell happened to you Naruto......and who are you. I know your voice is a little different but I thought it was puberty."

Kakashi said "Well Naruto did hit puberty and to welcome him into manhood Sasuke had a sex change and both her and Sakura did a team bonding exercise with him."

Kiba was wide eyed before he blew back with a perverted smile and a nose bleed and Naruto glared and Sasuke said "You know....that's not bad of an idea. You in Sakura."

Sakura shrugged and said "Why not." as Kiba who was coming around blow back again with a nose bleed."

Kakashi snickered and asked "Where's your team Asuma."

Asuma said "We were outside waiting to see what happen since Kiba was sent flying twice. Before I do call them though I want to know what really happened to your team Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed and closed his book and said "Well, 'officially' Naruto activated an unknown bloodline from one of his parents. We are not for sure which since Minato-sensei was an orphan and Kushina was from the land of whirlpool."

Asuma eyes widen and Naruto saw this and said "Relax smokestack. I found out on my own while my bloodline activated."

Asuma frowned understanding there was more to the story then he heard all this but it must deal with Kyuubi and said "I see.....and the Uchiha."

Sasuke said "I've always been a girl. My family didn't want any of the other clans to try and get the elders to agree for an arrange marriage so they placed a seal on me to hide that I was a girl until I broke it recently."

Naruto smiled a little and Sasuke smirked seeing it and Kurenai said "I see.....then I probably should talk to you about certain lessons that you missed for reasons."

Sasuke shrugged and Kakashi said "Well why don't you invite your team in. I think it is going to be funny to see their reaction to this."

Sakura smiled and said "Especially Ino."

Naruto eyes widen and Sasuke smirked and said "Sakura, you got a camera. "

Sakura said "I wish." in an amused tone.

Shino shook his head and thought "_They are all illogical."_

Kiba woke up again and wiped the blood off his face and said "That was a dirty trick you all played. I bet the dead last doesn't even know what to do with a dick if he even has one."

Tsunami glared at Kiba and said "Please do not speak like that in my house and for your information, you are wrong on both assumptions." Making all the new people wide eyed and Kurenai glared at Naruto and said "Kakashi, what have you been teaching your students."

Kakashi said as he read his book "Don't blame me.....he had previous instructions from multiple teachers." with a smirk behind his mask as he saw Kurenai pale out of the corner of his eye.

Kurenai asked in a lower voice "What do you mean."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when Sasuke slapped her hand over his mouth with a glare and said "After we were reunited with him I confessed I love him and been trying to seduce him ever since. I told him that I would annoy him until he was mine and he told me there was no way that I could annoy him as much as the time he lost his virginity. Something about a stupid song. After that I forced the story out of him and he told us he has been with a total of 7 woman in his life but he didn't tell us who they were out of respect for the woman but there were a few unintended clues and with Sakura help we could figure a couple of them. Kakashi sensei heard us discussing it while Naruto recovered and he figured some out as well but out of respect for his privacy and the womans we won't tell." with a glare at Kurenai.

Kurenai frowned and said "I see."

Kiba said "Lucky bastard. Who were the desperate bitches that you boned."

Sasuke glared and said "Watch it mutt face. Some of them could be closer to home then you might like."

Kurenai glared at Kiba and said "Please do not refer to woman like that in my presence Kiba."

Kiba frowned and said "Come on sensei. Any woman who choses him has to be desperate. I mean he shouldn't even be a ninja. What happened on this mission already is proof of that. The only reason he graduated was because Iruka sensei felt sorry for him and the Hokage treats him like his own kid."

Naruto frowned and said "I'll see you at the bridge Kakashi-sensei." as he dissolved into gold shocking the newer people.

Sasuke became pissed and she slammed her fist into Kiba face before she took off running toward the bridge. Sakura glared at Kiba who was holding his face and she stomped on his foot making him scream and bounce on his other foot before she pulled the back of his coat over his head and slammed her knee into his face before she also took off after Sasuke and Naruto.

Kakashi sighed and closed his book and said "You just fucked up Kiba, big time. Because of what happened on this mission already Naruto has already had to kill several times. He's even faced Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, both of which are S-rank missing nins on his own." making the Jounin's wide eyed and shocking Kiba and Shino.

Asuma said "Itachi was here."

Kakashi said "Yeah....there was more to it then that but I will have to talk to you privately about it. It was not directly related to the mission or Sasuke but it did have to deal with that S-rank mission we all had. Luckily that prisoner is dead now." making both Asuma and Kurenai wide eyed.

Kurenai asked "Are you certain Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Yes....but it came at a price. Anyways Kiba, Naruto saved my life against an A-rank missing nin. Sasuke awoke her Sharingan trying to find Naruto and both her and Sakura have become as close to Naruto as you and your companion. They would literally kill or die for him and him for them. Now if you don't mind I need to go check on my team. You ready to go Tazuna."

Tazuna drank some water and said "Yeah, I don't mind since the soap opera is over now but that boy right there sleeps outside. I don't know or care what his problem is but he insulted my daughter and guest in my home." pointing at Kiba.

Kiba frowned and Kurenai said "That's alright sir. My team will stay outside for guard duty of your home and I am sorry for my students words and actions."

Tazuna frowned a moment and Tsunami said "It's alright miss. I assume that your student must not have proper upbringing and training from his parents to disrespect people as such. I will not make your entire team suffer for his actions as long as he does not insult the rest of our guest here."

Kurenai said "Thank you miss...."

Tsunami said "Tsunami. I am Tazuna daughter and my son Inari is still upstairs asleep so you can meet him later."

Kurenai nods and she turned to Asuma and said "Asuma, why don't you let me take Ino with me to join Kakashi team and you watch the clients family with Kiba and Shino here, check out security and also find out what all been happening so that way when we meet up tonight we can come up with a plan. Kiba....you are also to mind your manners or I will not only inform the Hokage but also you mother and sister." causing Kiba to pale.

Asuma asked "But why do you need Ino. I can understand leaving a team here to protect the clients family but why not take a team with you."

Kurenai said "Because I need to talk to Sasuke about the things she missed out by being a guy and I don't want to embarrass her as well as talk to Sakura and Ino and make sure Kakashi and you have given both your female students the proper information they need to know unless you want to review those with them yourself."

Asuma frowned and said "Alright. Go grab her and I will bring the boys in. Kakashi, you agree."

Kakashi said "Yeah....you know. I think you can also talk to Sasuke and Sakura about getting proper cloths for females also. I tried to talk to them about it but they keep thinking I am wanting the to get them some yellow poka dot bikini's."

Kurenai eyes went wide and glared at Kakashi and Kakashi smirked and Tazuna said "Well come on. I'm not paying you to stand around."


	6. Chapter 6

When Naruto got to the bridge the sight that greeted him was not what he was expecting. On the bridge was a single man standing and Naruto looked around and said "Who are you and why are you here."

A few seconds later Sasuke arrived and Sakura a few moments behind her.

The man on the bridge said "I see your Konoha nins. Good, I was waiting for you. I got a message from the Hokage that a Konoha nin was missing in the area. I came to help track him down. Where is Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura said "I recognize you....your Jiraiya of the Sannins."

Jiraiya said "Yes, who are you."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Wait....your the guy who trained my father." making Jiraiya look at Naruto and he narrowed his eyes and asked "Who are you gaki."

Naruto said "Naruto Namikaze."

Jiraiya said "No your not Gaki, Naruto has whiskers and..."

Kurenai who arrived with Ino interrupted him and said "Actually Jiraiya-sama, he is Naruto. I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, Jounin sensei of Team 8. My team was sent along with Team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi to find Naruto but he had already been recovered though some things have happened." as she rubbed her stomach as Tazuna walked into view beside her.

Jiraiya frowned and looked back at Naruto and said "Your last name is Uzumaki, why did you call yourself Namikaze."

Naruto said "Minato and Kushina. When I....my bloodline activated I had to see some of my memories including those right after I was born so I saw my mother pass away and then my father." as he shot a look at Ino when he paused.

Jiraiya said "I see.......Where is Kakashi."

Kurenai said "He's back at the clients house with my team while I brought the girls here and Naruto to guard the client and review kunoichi lessons with them. Naruto came ahead of us before we had a chance to inform him."

Jiraiya said "Very well. In that case I need to borrow Naruto a little while and debrief him and send a message back to Konoha so if you don't mind let me borrow him a little while."

Kurenai said "Yes Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto frowned and looked at Sakura and Sasuke and said "It's alright, I'll be back shortly." as he walked over to Jiraiya who placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and shushined away.

After they were gone Ino asked "Was that really Naruto and where is Sasuke-kun and who are you." as she looked at female Sasuke.

Tazuna walked over and rang a bell that was hanging on the bridge startling Kurenai and Ino and Sakura said "Relax, the bell is to notify all those who are coming to work on the bridge that they are working today. They should be here in the next 15 minutes."

Kurenai nods as she watched Tazuna sit on a crate and she said "Well Ino, that really was Naruto. Apparently he had an unknown bloodline that awoke and changed him....as for who the girl here is, as hard as it is to believe it but she's Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino gaped as she looked at Sasuke and said "That's not possible, Sasuke-kun's a guy."

Sasuke said "Hate to break it to you Ino but the guy you and Ami raped that day was actually Naruto in a henge of me. I been a girl my entire life and I had a genjutsu on me since the day I was born to make me look like a guy so the Uchiha elders couldn't marry me off without my parents permission. It wasn't until this mission I was able to drop the genjutsu."

Ino was pale and Kurenai said "Rape....you didn't Ino." sounding shocked.

Sakura said "Like your one to talk sensei. After all you helped take his cherry."

Ino looked shocked as she turned her head to Kurenai who was blushing and Ino said "Wait.....your telling me the guy I gave my virginity to was Naruto. The class idiot."

Before Ino could react Sasuke had a kunai at her neck glaring at her and Sasuke said "DO NOT EVER MAKE FUN OF HIM AGAIN.....The only reason he was the dead last of our class was because Mizuki-teme was putting genjutsu on his test papers, giving him the wrong test and changing Naruto answers because he had planned to trick Naruto into stealing something that would have got Naruto killed and Mizuki a chance to escape with the item. It wasn't learned until we graduated that Mizuki was in fact a traitor. Naruto stealth skills are so good that he could paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight wearing orange without getting caught, his speed and stamina are high enough to outrun ANBU, Jounin, and Chunnin for HOURS. He has more chakra then most Jounin's The only thing he is actually lacking in is experience and chakra control and he is gaining in those areas as well. The only reason that you were able to capture him that day is 2 of you jumped him while his pants were down in the bathroom and handcuffed him to a sink and he didn't want to hurt you." as she stepped back removing the kunai.

Kurenai was tensed as she saw the kunai at Ino neck and said "Sasuke....while I admire the fact you have defended your teammates honor you can't attack fellow Konoha Shinobi."

Sasuke snorts and said "I'm on the rag so I can kill anyone I want."

Tazuna paled and moved away and Sakura slapped her head and said "Sasuke....you don't have to act like a guy anymore so you don't have to be so....blunt."

Sasuke said "Whatever." as she crossed her arms.

Kurenai thought "_My god, she's a mini Anko."_

Ino was trembling as she reacted to what just happened and said "You........BITCH." as she drew back and punched Sasuke in the face sending her flying.

Ino screamed "I can't believe all this time I wasted chasing a fucking cunt like you. I...."

Sakura shocked everyone by rolling her eyes and grabbing Ino by the hair on the back of her neck pulling her over and slamming her lips to Ino making the girl freeze and Sasuke looked at this and thought "_hot."_

Sakura let go and said "Shut up piggy and Sasuke.....between you and him I am losing all my inhibition." as she let go of Ino.

Ino stumbled and put her hands to her lips in shock and looked at Sakura and said in a shocked voice "You kissed me."

Sakura shrugged and said "Deal with it piggy. You got a perverted sensei, a bisexual girl disguised as a guy talking about sex all the time and a guy with the body of a god and a club between his legs and he had sex with a screamer recently and you get me." as she crossed her arms.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and asked "Exactly how do you know what he has Sakura."

Sakura said "Your not the only one who knows that bathroom mirror trick Sasuke-chan."

Kurenai stood there shocked and thought "_Their both Anko."_ and said "Alright, settle down.....now we have to get this situation settle out and fast because the 2 biggest perverts besides the Sandaime Hokage is on this island now and they will ruin all our reputations if they find out."

Sasuke said "Then it's easy. Naruto IS. MINE. Stay away from him and were good. Fuck with him and I'll cut off your nipples and make earing out of them." as she released a small amount a KI.

At that time a smell came over to the woman and they scrunched their noses and looked over and saw Tazuna standing there frozen along with Zabuza who had wet stains on the front of their pants.

Kurenai slowly walked over toward Tazuna and put him behind her but kept her hands away from the stain as she eyed Zabuza who was frozen in spot when a figure stepped out from behind Zabuza holding Zabuza sword at the back of Zabuza that made nearly everyone freeze and the figure said "My, woman have sure gotten a foul mouth on them over the years."

Kurenai asked "Who are you."

Just then Naruto came running on the bridge sliding to a stop with his hand on his sword.

Moments later Jiraiya arrived with 2 mercenaries over his shoulder knocked out and he looked around and said "What's going on kid. We were fighting these 2 who were on their way to the clients house when you took off here."

Naruto looked at the figure who was looking at him and Naruto said "I am Naruto Namikaze, who are you."

The figure said "Ah, so you are the maelstrom. This guy with you."

Naruto looked at Zabuza and said "No, he's been hired to kill my client. Why."

The figure looked at Zabuza said "Sorry, nothing personal." as he quickly knocked Zabuza out.

As Zabuza body fell to the ground Naruto had removed his sword and got into a defensive stance and the figure turned and said "Relax kid, I am not here for you head." as he tossed the sword over to the ground near Kurenai who picked it up.

Naruto frowned and Jiraiya asked "Who are you and what do you want here."

Just then Kakashi arrived and he looked around seeing Jiraiya, Naruto, the stranger, Zabuza, the knocked out Haku and the others.

The figure said "I have gone by many names in my life, I was considered to be the oldest of our kind. I prefer the name Methos, a watcher." as he lowered his black cloak and took off the white mask he had showing a man with black hair and brownish black eyes before he raised his cloak sleeve and showed a tattoo on his wrist."

Naruto held his hand to his head and Sasuke asked "You OK dobe."

Naruto said "Just a memory......your one of the four horsemen."

Methos said "I was.....I can see what Conner saw in you. Your like him."

Naruto looked behind Methos and Methos said "Relax, she's not dead, I only knocked her out."

Jiraiya asked "Do you know what he's talking about Naruto."

Naruto said "I do but it's not for you to know godfather." making everyone look at him wide eyed. Jiraiya was shocked and Naruto stepped forward and said "What do you want from me Methos. If anything the memories I have of you are that you don't do things without a reason."

Methos said "Alone." as he looked at the others.

Naruto frowned and pointed with his head toward the end of the bridge and Jiraiya said "Stop, I'm not letting...." as Naruto disappeared in gold and reappeared a few feet away and he said "Do not interfere. This is something between him and me." as he looked at Methos and said "Shall we." still holding his sword handle.

Jiraiya started to say something when Kakashi who had moved over and tied up Zabuza and Haku said "Let him go Jiraiya-sama. There are things that have happened you can't understand. Besides were not allowed to interfere. If a fight happens it's one on one." making Jiraiya look at Kakashi angrily.

As both Naruto and Methos walked down the bridge Jiraiya looked at Kakashi and said "What is going on Kakashi. I want answer and I want answer now."

Kakashi opened his mouth and Sasuke said "Naruto is under the protection of the Uchiha clan and anything that relates to the affairs of Naruto falls under my protection and silence. Attempting to speak about Naruto affairs without his permission will result in me filing charges against you both for interfering in clan business."

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya and said "I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama but she's got me there and you know my rules. Those who don't follow the rules are trash and those who abandon their com-rads are worse then trash. If you want answer you will have to talk to Naruto about it." as he pulled out his book with a smirk on his face.

Jiraiya frowned and looked at where Naruto and Methos had stopped and both were facing each other.

Over with Naruto and Methos, Naruto said "So what do you want."

Methos said "All 4 of the horsemen are alive again. The other 3 will work together to track down and kill the other immortals while still keeping the rules. I created the Horsemen, I picked them, trained them and ultimately destroyed them. They don't care about the game, they just care about controlling the world. I don't care about the game. I've lived so long that I don't want to live any longer but I can not let my mistake destroy the world again. I want to teach you and be your advisor until the other horsemen are killed. I will then let you take my head. As long as the horsemen are destroyed I can rest easy in death. That is what I want."

Naruto asked "How can I know I can trust you."

Methos said "You have only my word. It's your choice."

Naruto tossed his sword to Methos who caught it and Naruto stood with his arms wide open and his eyes closed.

Methos looked shocked and the sound of metal hitting concrete was heard and Naruto opened his eyes and Methos began to walk back toward the group and Naruto thought "_So his vow to kill only in self defense is real."_ as the sword on the ground turned to gold and Naruto sheathed the sword that appeared in his hand.

As they walked back over Kakashi asked "So what's up."

Naruto said "Methos will be coming with us to Konoha. He's going to teach me some more Kenjutsu skills."

Kakashi frowned and said "I see..."

Jiraiya said "Hold on gaki, you can't make that kind of decision."

Naruto said "And why can't a civilian come live in Konoha."

Jiraiya said "He's no civilian."

Methos said "I'm no ninja."

Jiraiya glared at him and said "I refuse to let him come with us until I get answers to some questions."

Naruto said "OK, then why is it that I've never met you and yet your my godfather."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said "You and I are talking alone." as he grabbed Naruto and shushined away.

After they were gone Kurenai asked "What should we do Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Well....I think we should deal with them." as they saw a group of men heading toward the bridge.

Methos looked around and snorts as he said "Looks like things haven't changed as much as I thought." as he grabbed a piece of rhubarb steel that was about 10 ft long.

Jiraiya and Naruto in the woods and Jiraiya let go of Naruto who stood there and Jiraiya asked "So tell me what exactly is going on."

Naruto said "First where have you been. Do you have any idea how much of a hell my life was."

Jiraiya frowned and said "I had duties that would have put your life in more danger then it was."

Naruto looked at him for several seconds and said "Tough shit then. That may have been true but I recognize your name and I've heard rumors about you. You have had time to write those books Kakashi-sensei reads and also peak on woman, even in Konoha and yet you never once came by to see if I needed something. I don't owe you shit and I'm not telling you anything." as he leaned against a tree.

Jiraiya said "Let me see the seal kid. I think the Kyuubi effecting you."

Naruto snorts and said "I can't believe that you were able to train my father. Your an idiot. You think my attitude is because Kyuubi effecting me. Fuck it, I don't need you in my life if that's what you think." as he turned and started to walk away.

Jiraiya appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him in the stomach and Naruto flew back into a tree.

Naruto slowly stood up as Jiraiya moved toward him when Jiraiya stopped and said "Shit." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto blinked and then felt a powerful chakra signature and his eyes got wide and took off running toward the chakra signature.

When Jiraiya got to the bridge he saw the fighting as Methos was knocking men off the bridge or breaking arms and legs but never killing. Ino was holding her side as both Sasuke spat fire balls and Sakura threw kunais and shurikens at the men. Kurenai was trapping men in genjutsu as Kakashi used a water dragon to hit the men. Jiraiya quickly bit his thumb and summoned a 10 ft tall toad and said "Give me some oil." as he did hand signs and breathed a fireball at the oil that burned several of the attacking men.

This was the scene Naruto arrived to and he quickly pulled out his sword and began attacking the men from behind.

As he stab one in the back he front flipped over another and stab a third in the side before decapitating a 4th.

Methos seeing this worked his way toward Naruto and they got back to back and Methos said "I'm glad to see your not as weak as I thought you might have been though I'm surprised that these kind of things still happen. As a circle of men formed around them and attacked form different angles.

As the fight continued Gato arrived along with another group of mercenaries and they began to attack the group as well.

It was 20 minutes later when Naruto gasped as a sword stabbed him through one side and out the other across his body. Methos with Naruto 'dead' was soon stabbed in the back by several spears and fell to the ground 'dead' as well.

Jiraiya screamed "Naruto." before he grabbed Zabuza sword and worked his way through the men quickly killing them in anger.

Asuma arrived as this was happening and saw Gato screaming for his men to kill them and he pulled out his trench knives and killed Gato before working toward the center of the men killing everyone who got in his way.

When the fighting was over Jiraiya had several cuts along his body and Kakashi was leaning against the guard rail as Sasuke was passed out and Ino was standing beside Tazuna puking. Kurenai was holding her arm where she got cut as Asuma walked over toward her as he glanced at Naruto sadly.

Jiraiya walked over and began to move the weapons out of Naruto body and after he was done he said "I'm sorry Minato..." as he closed his eyes and began to flash through hand signs when Kakashi screamed "STOP." stopping Jiraiya.

Jiraiya said "I have to destroy his body to...."

Kakashi was in front of Jiraiya in moments and said "No...he'll be fine in about half an hour. Because of what happened to Naruto he's...."

Just then a gasp was heard behind him as Naruto body arched shocking Kurenai, Asuma, Jiraiya, Tazuna, and Ino.

Ino fainted.

Naruto gasped for breaths several times and he looked up and saw Kakashi and asked "Did we win."

Kakashi laughed and said "No thanks to you and him." as he pointed toward Methos.

Naruto sat up and quickly pulled out the weapons from Methos and he began to look around and frowned as he picked up his sword and said "Damn it. It broke."

Asuma asked "How are you alive Naruto."

Naruto blinked and looked around and said "Ah crap." as he closed his eyes.

Sakura said "It's a miracle, he's alive." making everyone sweat drop.

Naruto sighed and said "It's part of the bloodline I was given. I can heal from nearly anything now."

Just then Methos gasped shocking everyone and Jiraiya said "I take it he has this same bloodline."

Methos blinked and said "Bloodline....what the hells a bloodline."

Naruto said "Our gift. You know, the reason were both alive."

Methos said "Ah, I see. Yeah it's a bloodline."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Let me see the seal Naruto."

Kakashi said "It's gone Jiraiya-sama along with THAT. It was destroyed when Naruto bloodline awoke."

Jiraiya said "Your not going to tell me the truth are you."

Naruto said "You should be use to people treating you that way. After all I'm sure all the woman you had to use to write your books were faking it."

Jiraiya screamed "That's it, I'm killing you." as a brick hit him in the back of the head knocking him out and everyone looked at Sasuke who lowered her hand and closed her eyes before passing out.

Naruto looked around and said "Look, I don't know everything about what has happened to me. It might or might not be a bloodline but I do know that Methos has it as well and that I need him to help me learn about it so can we drop it."

Everyone was silent and Kakashi said "Why don't we call it a day. I'll come by and clean this up later today and....anyone see where Zabuza and his companion got off to."

Asuma said "I don't know but probably left after I killed his employer."

Kakashi nods and Naruto walked over and picked up Sasuke bridal style and began to walk back to Tazuna house as Sakura smiled and began walking with him.

On the way back Ino said "Was it really you that day at the academy Naruto."

Naruto said "You and Ami...yeah." not looking back.

Ino frowned and Asuma asked "What are you talking about Ino."

Ino said "Just a prank, nothing to worry about. Right Kurenai-sensei" as she waved her hands before looking at Kurenai.

Kurenai understood Ino statement and said "Right, nothing to worry about." and Kakashi giggled a little causing the woman to glare at him.

Jiraiya thought "_I'll get answer but I'm not leaving Naruto and him until I get them. Something is very wrong here."_


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto looked at Sasuke form as she slept and asked "So who else has been brought back. I mean you know the 4 horsemen are back but who else Methos."

Methos who was leaning against the wall said "Besides the horsemen I have no idea. Connar if nothing else had a sick since of humor. He brought back those of us who had grudges against others. Me with the horsemen and they me. I don't know who any of the others are because I don't have grudges against them. I think he did this so we would go after each other quicker. All I can tell you is that we ALL know about you and the fact your Connars chosen and you took his head means that some of us will have a grudge against you if nothing else to replace our grudges against him. I also can tell you that the gathering is here, in the elemental nations, not in the America's so they will all feel the need to come here and as our numbers get smaller and smaller the more our need to goto a certain location here will increase. Where that location is I don't know because there are still to many of us but you will begin to notice the pull. I'm sure you can already tell the need to be here."

Naruto frowned and said "The feeling of curiosity I feel directed toward the mainland."

Methos nods and Naruto sighed and said "Well at least I won't have to give up my life as a ninja for now. Inside Konoha I'll have some protection since there are lots of holy places there."

Methos said "So what do you plan to do now. I mean that Jiraiya character isn't going to let up on trying to find out what's going on."

Naruto snorts and said "Right now he can kiss my ass. I've got other things to worry about besides him....I wonder if the drunks got an anvil."

Methos said "Ah yes, you need to repair your sword."

Naruto said "Yes." as he looked at the 2 pieces that were broke and took one more look at Sasuke and he got up and walked over and picked up the sword and Methos said "Well you see about that and I'm going to goto the bridge and see if I can't find one or 2 we can at least begin your training with if you can't fix your's for now."

Naruto nods and both left and Sasuke slowly opened her eyes and smirked slightly.

When Naruto got down stairs Jiraiya was looking at him and Naruto asked "Oi Tazuna, you don't happen to have an Anvil and Hammer do you."

Tazuna said "No, but I know where I can get one, why."

Naruto said "I need to repair my sword. We don't know if there are any more of Gato men here and Zabuza still possibly arround so either one could still think of attacking you, if for nothing else then to get revenge."

Tazuna frowned and said "You know the abandon house half a miles up the road, the one we pass on the way to the bridge. A blacksmith lived there until Gato men ran him out of town to keep him from making weapons for us. You should be able to use it to repair your sword but I don't see why you don't just get one of those Gato men used."

Naruto smirked and said "This sword fought in more wars and seen more lifetimes then any of us in this room could dream of. It's a gift from a man who saved my life in more ways then one."

Tazuna said "I see, since I see your other teammate is up we can all go down to Andrews house and see what we can find for you to use. I want to see if we can find any clues to see if we can find where he left to anyways. Are all of you alright with that."

Kakashi shrugged and said "The bridge isn't finished and Naruto did make a good point about possible revenge on you and your family. My team is tasked with protecting you so if that is what you need to do to finish our mission then sure."

Tazuna said "Alright, Tsunami, Inari, lets goto Andrews house to see if we can't find where he went."

Asuma looked at Kurenai who was looking at Naruto and asked "What do you think Kurenai."

Kurenai said "I think we should go also, just to be safe. We can also do some team training to see where our teams are ranked to the others and see where we might need to improve. The exams are coming up soon."

Asuma said "Yeah, that does sound like a good idea." as he blew out some smoke.

The 3 teams along with Tazuna family left to head to Andrews house while Methos went to the bridge.

When they got there Naruto ignored the house and went around to the back and began to look and said "Interesting, this I can work with...somehow." as he frowned and thought "_There we go again, things I know but never learned. This is going to take a while."_ as he walked over and grabbed the shovel on the ground and used it to clean out the ash from the chimney forge.

A few minutes later after Naruto got it cleaned up Jiraiya asked "Have you ever done this before kid." as Naruto who was cutting a tree said "Something like that." causing Jiraiya to frown.

Ino who came around back and notice Sasuke and Sakura sitting together walked over and crossed her arms and said "I still can't believe your a girl."

Sasuke snorts and said "Well the proofs in front of you."

Ino bit her lip and asked as the tree Naruto cut fell to the ground "How come you never told anyone."

Sasuke sighed and said "I couldn't because I didn't know how to prove it. The illusion my family put on me was so powerful it was basically real. I mean when I went to the bathroom I actually had to pee standing up because the illusion made it that real."

Ino twitched her nose as she thought about that and Sakura said "Sasuke, how does he know what he's doing. I mean I know Naruto never used a forge before but he seems to know exactly what he's doing."

Methos who was behind them sitting on a tree limb said "Because he does. Connar was from one of the highland clans of Scottland. They fought with swords and spears and other weapons like that a lot so they had to use black smithing to make their weapons. Connar spent years as a black smith."

Jiraiya who was listening in said "But that doesn't explain how the kid here can do it, and why should we care about this Connar guy."

Methos smirked and said "The 2 ladies here know the answer to what I am refering to because they've seen it as does Kakashi. I don't have to answer you but I will give you a tip, those with our....'bloodline' have a...gift...our knowledge when we die is not lost, it is passed on. Connar knowledge was passed on to Naruto."

Off to the side Asuma whistled catching everyones attention and he said "I've seen many things before but I've never seen someone start a fire like that before. Who knew you could start a fire with water."

Naruto who was putting more fire wood into the fire said "Only with the right metal properties you could. Some metals have a high explosive property when they come in contact with water. I was actually surprised to notice the bottom of the forge here was actually made of one of those metals."

Kiba said "It doesn't matter if you got some bloodline and got the memories of some dead dude, your still the deadlast."

Naruto glanced at Kiba from the side and whip cream pie slammed into Kiba face shocking everyone besides team 7 and Sasuke said "Good one dobe, your getting better with those."

Methos who was holding his side said "Damn, why couldn't you have been around during my time kid, that was priceless."

Kiba who was whiping the pie off his face glared at everyone and sneared at Naruto and said "How the hell did you do that."

Naruto who had his back to Kiba holding the sword in the fire with a pair of huge pliers asked "Do what Kiba." in an innocent tone.

Kiba said "Hit me in the face with a pie."

Naruto turned back and asked "What pie."

Kiba said "What pie, that pie." as he pointed down and looked and said "What the hell, where did the pie go."

Kurenai said "Genjutsu."

Naruto said "Illusion, I can't do genjutsu because there to simple for me."

Kurenai glared and said "Simple, what do you mean simple." with a little venom in her voice.

Kakashi said "He wasn't trying to insult you Kurenai. We discovered that the reason Naruto has so much trouble with genjutsu is that they never take full effect on him. For some reason genjutsu seem like pictures to him like pictures on the wall and even if they move or seem real to him they are nothing more then a sign and he just ignores them pretty much. In fact it was Naruto who was able to finally break the illusion on Sasuke that her family put on her because it was similar to what he just did to Kiba. It's not that he's trying to insult genjutsu but the only way we could explain it was to say that genjutsu are simple compared to the illusions he can use and the reason they don't work on him is because they are so simple. Do you see what I'm trying to say."

Kurenai frowned and said "Yeah...I don't like it but I can understand the meaning your using....look Naruto obviosly busy and seems to know what he's doing which is something we all pretty much thought he didn't so why don't we have some sparring to test our teams."

Kiba said "I want to fight Sasuke. Lets see if she's really as good as she seem to be in the accademy. I'll even show her what a real man is so she doesn't waste her time chasing an idiot like Naruto."

Naruto scowled and put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as 3 other Naruto appeared and he said "Get to work...Oi, Kiba, I haven't had a chance to really use my body since by bloodline activated, how about showing me what you can do first. After all a mutt like you should be use to taking orders from their masters."

Kiba who was looking at Sasuke, eyes grew wide and he growled and looked at Naruto and said "You are so dead dobe."

Naruto moved away from the fire and put one hand in front of him and made a come motion and Kiba growled before charging Naruto who stood there waiting until Kiba was about to hit him and he side stepped grabbing Kiba claw hand sweeping Kiba right foot out from under him as he pulled Kiba backwards as he pulled Kiba around where Kiba was laying face first on the ground with Naruto holding his wrist while pushing Kiba hand backwards and Naruto put his foot on Kiba back and said "Submit Kiba, I can break your arm, wrist, hand, or back in this position and if you try to get out you will dislocate your shoulder. You let your anger get the better of you and didn't see an obvious trap before it was to late."

Kiba growled and said "Akamaru, now."

Akamaru started to charge when he stopped as Tora, the fire lords cat appeared in gold and hissed at Akamaru.

Kiba saw this and said "It's just an illusion Akamaru, it's not real."

Tora hissed and scratched Akamaru across his nose causing it to bleed slightly and Naruto said "Kagebunshin no jutsu is basically an illusion also Kiba and yet they are over there working on my sword for me while I am holding you like this. If they kill someone it doesn't make the person any less dead just like my illusion of Tora there cut Akamaru nose doesn't make the cut any less real. Now submit Kiba."

Kiba tried again and growled and said "Fine. You win."

Naruto let go and Kiba got up rubbing his wrist and asked "Where did you learn to do that."

Naruto said "Your sister Hana."

Kiba blinked and asked "Why would Hana teach you that."

Naruto who had dispelled his Kagebunshin and was moving the sword into the fire better said "She didn't exactly teach it to me, she used it on me once to make me submit like I did you. I just learned real quick what could and couldn't be done after I dislocated my shoulder trying to get up."

Kiba frowned and said "But why would she do that. I mean as far as I knew, the 2 of you never met."

Naruto said "Let's just say I tried to get revenge on you for the time you and Akamaru pissed on me with that Dynamic marking thing and I got punished for it by her."

Jiraiya who had made some handsigns said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." as a puff of smoke appeared and a toad that looked like a scroll appeared and the toad said "**Why have you summoned me Jiraiya."**

Jiraiya said "I need the key a minute to prove or not prove something."

The toad said "**Jiraiya, are you sure. The key isn't meant to be used for some trivial matter."**

Jiraiya said "I am very sure. Now please let me see the key."

The toad laid down on the ground and it's body unwrapped into a scroll and Jiraiya bit his thumb and wiped some blood across the seal which glowed a moment and Jiraiya looked at Naruto and after a few seconds said "Alright, this joke has gone on long enough. I want to know where Naruto Uzumaki really is and who are you."

Everyone looked confused and Kakashi said "What do you mean Jiraiya-sama, that is Naruto."

Jiraiya said "No Kakashi it's not, if he was Naruto this scroll would have reacted to him but it's not. Now I want to know who you are and where Naruto is."

Naruto frowned and said "You just can't accept what others are telling you, can you _godfather."_

Jiraiya said "Don't call me that. Where is Naruto."

Naruto looked at Methos who shrugged and said "It's your choice. As long as you kill the other horsemen I don't care since I already told you that I would let you kill me. This is your life."

Naruto sighed and said "So be it." but before Naruto had a chance to do anything Kakashi said "WAIT." catching everyones attention.

Kakashi sighed and said "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, I know you are all following my orders as to keep quite about what really happened to Naruto but I have no choice but to reveal the truth now. I'm sorry for forcing you all to go through this so far but I didn't want you to get in trouble for breaking S-rank secrets."

At this everyone seemed confused and Jiraiya said "What do you mean Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Jiraiya-sama, Kurenai, Asuma. Please do not interupt what I am about to say and know that I will take full punishment from the Sandaime about this but I must break the Sandaime law in order to explain what really happened."

Jiraiya frowned and looked at Naruto who was looking down and he said "Very well Kakashi but I want to know the entire truth."

Kakashi nods and said "First I need to ask a few question to all the gennins. I don't know if you know anything about sealing so I will ask a few questions first. If I took say...Kiba and sealed him in this scroll, does that make this scroll Kiba."

Ino snickered and said "No, that's stupid."

Kakashi said "Correct, when you seal something in something else they still remain 2 different things....now lets say I sealed something like.....Kyuubi, what if I sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into this scroll, would this scroll become the Kyuubi."

Kiba said "No."

Kakashi said "What if I sealed the Kyuubi inside your animal companion Kiba, would that make him the Kyuubi."

Kiba said "Hell no."

Kakashi asked "Do you all agree."

Everyone nods and Kakashi said "Naruto, would you please show everyone what happened the day you were born."

Naruto nods as the world around them changed.

They watched as they appeared in a hospital room and Jiraiya gasped as he saw Kushina and Minato. They watched as Kushina passed away and Naruto was taken by Minato who sealed the Kyuubi. They watched as the Sandaime made an announcement to the village about the Kyuubi being sealed and the people calling for Naruto death and the Sandaime passing his law.

They soon appeared in the Hokage tower with a younger looking Sandaime and Jiraiya and the Sandaime who was holding an infant Naruto said "Please reconsider Jiraiya. I fear what the people will do to him since they are already calling for his death." as he rocked a baby Naruto.

Jiraiya said "Sensei, I know he's Minato son and I'm his godfather since I named him but I can't do my research while taking care of a kid and he'll have a better more stable life here. The people will calm down and respect Minato wish after they had a little time to mourn for the lives of everyone who died in the Kyuubi attack."

Sarutobi said "I hope your right Jiraiya....but what of his inheritance."

Jiraiya said "I've sold the house and land his parents had and liquidated all his family possessions except for a few items. I'll invest his money and send money back to take care of him and when the time comes I'll come back and teach him his fathers jutsu."

Sarutobi sighed and said "Very well Jiraiya but I still think he should go with you."

Jiraiya said "I'm sure someone will adopt him before long...I need to get out of here sensei. I got to go check with my contacts and make sure none of the other villages are planning to attack while were weakened and my editor is expecting the next release of my book soon and I can't disappoint my readers."

Sarutobi gave a perverted giggle and said "No, I suppose not....good luck Jiraiya and I'll try and look after the boy."

Jiraiya nods and left and Sarutobi said "Damn you Jiraiya, this is why I favored Orochimaru over you and Tsunade. You never would own up to your responsibilities and Tsunade was spoiled because she's the Shodaime granddaughter...I just hope your right and the people do change but I doubt it."

At this everyone was glaring at Jiraiya who was looking shocked.

After that they found themselves back in the clearing and Kiba said "You have the Kyuubi sealed inside you."

Kakashi said "No, not anymore. Naruto, please show them what happened the day you disappeared and then show them the ritual but not the explaniation behind it."

Naruto nods and they watched as Naruto told off Inari saying he was basically immortal and going into the woods before going into town and was attacked by Gato men.

Then the scene changed and they saw as he made his new body and all the woman blushed as he was given an 'enhancement.' They watched as he performed the ritual with Connar and then saw as Kyuubi took control of his old body and Naruto killed it.

After this everyone was to stunned to know what to think as they looked around seeing they were back behind the house they originally were and Naruto said "Welcome back." as he sat on a stump using a whitrock to sharpen the now restored sword.

Asuma asked "What was that."

Naruto said "Some of my memories. Just enough to answer most of the questions most of you wanted to know and it was all true." in a bored tone.

Kurenai asked "How long were we in that illusion. I mean the sword is restored."

Methos said "About 4 hours."

Jiraiya frowned as he looked at Naruto and said "Alright, I believe your Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi said "Now does everyone understand. The man you all saw was Connar, he found Naruto nearly dead from his injuries he recieved from Gato and his men and saw that Naruto didn't have long so he used a jutsu similar to the Yamanaka and entered Naruto mind where he offered him a chance to live by performing the ritual you all saw. He took the image Naruto created for his body and performed a kinjutsu to transfer Naruto soul to the new body. It took Naruto a while to be able to learn to use his new body like a infant who is learning to crawl and then walk. It was during this time that our team discovered them and Connar performed one last kinjutsu at the cost of his life and gave Naruto his bloodline which is why he is still alive after he should have died from the attack on the bridge. We don't know the full extent of the bloodline he now has but we do know that the people who have this bloodline have a private war going on with each other. There was 100 members of this bloodline still alive including Naruto but the numbers are going down until there is only one left. That person will become the new clan head for the bloodline and a few other things. What I don't know."

Laughter was heard and Methos said "Oh, I can tell you that. The prize as we call it is the combined knowledge of over 100,000 lifetimes of human history and experience. You all saw proof of that as the kid here was able to restore his sword even though he's never even seen a forge himself before much less know how to use one. There was 100 of us, Naruto killed one so there are 99 left of us including him and we are hunting each other, slowly moving toward a spot that our bloodlines will draw us to for a gathering where the few that remains will fight to the death until there is only one left. I know some of you might be thinking that I am after the kids head but I'm not. I already offered him mine instead in exchange for him killing my 3 students when they come for him. Once they are dead I can die in peace. I don't want the prize."

Kiba said "And why not."

Methos said "Kid, imagine a man with the knowledge of a god. That many lifetimes of knowledge would be enough to make any man appear to be a god. He could either become the savior of the world or it's destroyer. I would fall into the category of it's destroyer because I've done so many terrible things that I don't feel anything anymore. I could kill all of you and rape everyone of the woman here and not give a fuck about it because I don't care and I would do it also because I can and I simply DO NOT CARE. Life is meaningless to me. The only thing I care for now is fixing a single mistake and that is by destroying that which I created which is my 3 students who see the world the same as I do. That is why I have agreed to teach the kid here how to kill them and once he does I will goto my hands and knees and let him kill me. Now imagine if I were to win the prize. What do you think I would do."

Everyone paled and Jiraiya said "Your saying that whoever wins this prize will either save the world or destroy it." as he glanced at Naruto and thought "_Could it be."_

Methos said "Yes, knowledge is power. The smoker here commented about how he never knew a person could start a fire with water and the kid explained how he did that. That was only a small fraction of the knowledge that is in the prize. With each of us that we kill we get smarter, stronger, and more dangerous."

Kurenai asked "How is this prize created, why are you all trying to kill your family."

Methos laughed and said "Family, family, you would be lucky if you found any 4 of us who were actually related. We don't know how we originally were chosen. Like the kid here, the first time we died is when our bloodline activated and we were blessed or cursed with it ever since depending on how you look at it. At one time there was around probably 200,000 of us in the world hunting each other. All we know is there are rules to this game, we can't kill on holy ground, each battle is one vs one and the only way for us to die is to take our heads. As for how the knowledge came to be, in books and text you may hear legends of 4 horsemen. I am the one who rides on the pale horse."

Jiraiya paled and said "Death......but that would mean...." as he looked at Methos with a little fear.

Methos said "Your smarter then I gave you credit for."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said "You knew this....You all knew this." as he looked at Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Naruto said "Do you know the fate of a Jinchuuriki, what happens to them. I do. They age and age and age as their bodies keep regenerating slowly healing until either one of 2 fates happen to them. One someone extracts the demon from them killing them or the demon breaks free and kills the Jinchuuriki because their body can not hold back the demon from escaping. When faced with my death and the future that I was facing, I chose to start a new life for myself and killing the Kyuubi to make sure no one else would suffer like I did. Had it not been for Sasuke and Sakura being so...STUBBERN. I would have started a new life elsewhere."

Jiraiya asked "What kind of new life."

Naruto smirked and said "Naruto Uzumaki is dead, I am Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan who was randomly chosen by the Yondaime to seal the Kyuubi into and was given my mothers maiden name. I hated him just like most of the village does and so I waited until he left the Sandaime protection in the village and killed him because I see him as the Kyuubi and blame him for my parents deaths. I am not now, nor have I ever been a Konoha ninja and since you so kindly stated you have my family finances and jutsu I request you hand them over to me immediately or I will have to speak with the council who will love me for killing the 'demon child' and want to kiss my ass because of who my father was. I have been in the care of someone my parents trusted since they couldn't trust you knowing that you would spend your time writing your perverted books and peeking on woman instead of taking care of me. Now I request what is rightfully mine."

Jiraiya frowned as everyone looked confused a moment before realization set in on what Naruto was speaking about and Jiraiya said "No."

Naruto said "Then I demand it. I don't want you in my life because you abandon me. Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrads are worse then trash. You walked out of my life when I was but a day old and the only reason you are here now is because you were ordered to. My life was HELL and now that I finally have a chance at happiness you show up and want to take it from me. Now give me what my parents left me."

Jiraiya said "Or what."

Naruto glared at Jiraiya and turned his sword pointing at Jiraiya and said "Or I will kill you. I don't care if I become a criminal. I don't care if people will be coming after me to kill me. I'm use to it. You think I won't do it because I'm bluffing. You don't know shit about me. A person can only take so much before they snap and you've already attacked me since you arrived here in Wave. You think because your a Sannin that I'm scared of you. I've faced death itself when I was but a few hours old and the most powerful demon ever. Just give me what I have left from my parents and let me go on with my life and you can go back to writing your books, peeping on woman or doing whatever the hell you have been doing the last 15 years. Your nothing to me."

Jiraiya snorts and said "You think because you got a sword and a new body you can defeat me kid."

Naruto stood up and said "I don't need my sword to defeat you." as he made a cloak appear on him and he fastened the sword on the inside of the cloak.

Jiraiya said "Then show me what you got kid."

Naruto said "Very well." as chakra began to cover his body and before anyone had a chance to blink Naruto was gone in a yellow flash and a scream of pain and the sound of bones breaking was heard as Jiraiya slammed into the tree behind him as Naruto fell on the ground with both his arms broke in multiple locations.

Jiraiya coughed up blood as he slumped to the ground with his eyes wide and Naruto glared at him and said "Are you ready to give them to me." through gritted teeth.

Jiraiya coughed up some more blood as he slumped face first to the ground next to the tree he had slammed into.

Naruto growled and said "Damn it." as the sounds of bones relocating themselves was heard.

Everyone was shocked and Sasuke said "Dobe, how did you do that. I thought you couldn't stop when you used that jutsu."

Kakashi who was frowning said "He didn't stop Sasuke, he used his arms to cushion his charge and he went in a straight line directly at Jiraiya making Jiraiya the first thing he slammed into instead of the tree....Is he alright Asuma.

Asuma who had moved over to check on Jiraiya said "He'll live but he's going to be feeling that for a while, 6 ribs are broken and both his shoulders are dislocated from slaming into the tree....How did you do that and why did you attack him. I mean I can understand you being angry about being abandon but to attack him like that could have killed him."

Naruto snorts and said "He took everything my parents left me and abandon me. Why the hell shouldn't I try and kill him for that. I mean your Konohamaru uncle, what if his parents named someone his godfather and they left things to Konohamaru and his grandfather took it all abandon him, what would you do. Is it alright because I don't have any family alive, because I was a Jinchuuriki, because I'm a demon and demons don't care. Well fuck you. I was never asked for any of this but since dear old dad made me a Jinchuuriki in the first place and thought the village was worth saving and would respect his wishes but did they, no, they wanted revenge and someone to blame for their pain and suffering and a child is sure as hell an easy target. You act like I don't have the same rights as the villagers who abused me but I am still human and I hurt, and cry and bleed just like anyone else." as he shimmered gold and disappeared.

Asuma frowned and said "Where are you going." as he looked at Methos.

Methos who started to walk away said "I have no need nor care about any of you or your village. I am only here to teach Maelstrom what he needs in order to kill the 3 other horsemen that I originally created. Once they are dead I will let him kill me with a smile on my face. I've done everything from the greatest good you could come up with to the greatest evil as well. Now if you will excuse me but since Maelstrom now has restored his sword I can begin training him." as he began to walk off.

Sasuke turned and started to follow him and Ino said "Where are you going Sasuke."

Sasuke snorts and said "The old fart on the ground got off easy in my opinion and should have his balls cut off. You all maybe blind to the suffering that he had to endure and though he showed you some of the things that happened with the villagers calling for his death he didn't show the worst. Think back to the times we were in the accademy how many times he came to school with blood on his cloths or seem to be in pain trying to hide the fact he was injured. That was done to him by OUR VILLAGE. The people we are suppose to protect and save. The Yondaime could have chosen any of us to seal the Kyuubi in if it had been any other day the Kyuubi attacked but he was a man of honor and couldn't ask others to make the sacrifice he himself couldn't make. Just because you seal something in a scroll doesn't make the scroll the thing you sealed it into. The Kyuubi dead now, those of you who feared Naruto when you learned about it can get over your fear and those of you who fear him because of his abilities are stupid because it's basically a new bloodline. It makes him unique like each of us and if you hate him or fear him for it then you should have been the one who had to endure our village torture. Now if you will excuse me but I've got someone I care for to go comfort. Ino, Kurenai, I'm surprised that your both still here and not doing the same thing I am since you both thought he was good enough to fuck him." with a smirk as she turned and began to walk away as Ino and Kurenai paled as everyone looked at them in shock.

Choji dropped his bag of chips and Shikamaru shook his head and said "TROUBLE..SOME."

Kiba said "Sensei, you had sex with him. I can't believe that."

Sakura said "Funny thing is Kiba, he was with Ami from our class as well as Hana, your sister." as she laughed and took off running after Sasuke.

Kiba eyes got wide and screamed "HE FUCKED MY SISTER."

Shino glasses fell of his nose and Asuma said "It's not true, is it Kurenai."

Kurenai started to open her mouth and Kakashi said "It's true Asuma, her and Anko both did on his last birthday in the hotsprings."

Kurenai said "You are so dead Kakashi and so is Naruto. I was drunk damn it, I didn't know what the hell I was doing."

Asuma shook his head and said "So let me get this straight, Naruto Uzumaki..sorry Namikaze had sex with Anko, Hana, Kurenai, Ino, and some girl named Ami. What the hell could you all see in him to want to be with him. I mean what could he offer you." in a bisbelieving tone while sending a look at Kurenai that asked 'are you stupid.'

Kurenai glared seeing this and said "Yes Asuma, Naruto been with all of us plus more and you want to know what so great about him, I'll tell you, he was the best fuck I ever had and there was 3 of us and only one of him and he pleased all 3 of us better then you could ever please me." as she turned and left Asuma who paled at that.

Choji said "Burn sensei." causing Asuma to glare at him.

Tsunami shook her head yes and Tazuna asked "So do you agree with her statement Tsunami, the kid that good."

Tsunami became red faced and Inari said "MOM, you had sex with him."

Kiba said "Dude, is there any chick he hasn't been with yet. I bet he's fucked Sasuke and Sakura also."

Kakashi said "No, but they both want to. Where you going Ino."

Ino said "I'm getting the hell out of here and going with the other woman to see if we should just kill Naruto and bury the body to get revenge or come back and kill you all to keep our dignity." as she huffed and walked away.

Tsunami said "I think I'll go also." as she notice everyone looking at her as she began to leave.

After she was gone a perverted giggle was heard and everyone looked over at Jiraiya who got up completely unharmed shocking everyone and Kiba said "How, Naruto floored you and broke your ribs and shoulders."

Jiraiya said "I'm not a Sannin for nothing kid. I know a way to increase the strength of my skin and bones to make them nearly indestructible and also learned to make an illusion of myself being hurt worse then I was. The Uchiha and the kid aren't the first ones to learn to do that. Tsunade and I both know how to do them also though it took us years to get as good as he is with them.....why didn't you warn me he knew the Hiraishin Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Because he only figured out half of it. He knows how to move but he doesn't know how to stop....Now do you understand why I didn't want them to explain what trully happened. Naruto had a hard enough life but now because of what happened to him everyone sees his as some kind of freak or something."

Jiraiya said "Yes, I understand EVERYTHING." as he glared at Kakashi.

Shikamaru said "Troublesome. I have a question, what are we going to do now. I mean the troublesome woman will most likely make our lives hell if we ever bring up what was revealed and the thing about the Kyuubi is troublesome as well."

Shino said "The logical choice would be to give only the partial truth. Naruto was injured when he was captured and another prisoner in order to save his life used a forbidden jutsu which killed the Kyuubi as well as giving him the person bloodline since his blood was needed for the jutsu to work and the man died from the jutsu."

Jiraiya said "It's a good cover story and I could tell the Sandaime that part, but what about your clans. I can tell most of you are from the main clans of Konoha."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome, I don't like being lied to which our clans and the adults did. Sasuke was right, it could have been any one of us that was chosen and we were all tricked into ignoring the sacrifice the Yondaime and Naruto made for us."

As the guys were debating what to do Sasuke was sitting on a tree limb as she watched Methos and Naruto both attacking each other and thought "_Your letting your anger get the better of you dobe..ouch, I don't care if you can heal from that, getting stabbed in the stomach has got to hurt."_

Sakura who climbed the tree and sat down asked "What's happening."

Sasuke said "He's letting his anger lead him into mistakes. When he fought Kyuubi he was better then this and I think that Methos guy knows this which is why he doing that." as she pointed her head toward where Naruto Now had a sword sticking in his shoulder.

Kurenai glared at Sasuke as she landed on the same tree branch Sasuke was sitting on and asked "Why the hell did you do that. Who he has been with is nobody elses business nor is it anyone elses business who I have been with."

Sasuke said "Because your didn't do shit back there when everyone was being idiots because you wanted to protect your reputation. He may have been a one night stand for you but I love him and if I have to ruin yours and everyone else reputation to make his life better I fucking will. Naruto maybe an idiot at times and not understand things but he is a very honorable and noble person who tries his hardest to make others happy and to keep everyone safe and protected, he's made sacrifice after sacrifice and all he gets are glares of anger and fear with nobody willing to stand by him to show he's not alone. I don't care if I have to piss off the world, I won't let him stand by himself any longer. You can be pissed at me all you want but if you trully ever loved someone wouldn't you be willing to do the same damn thing. If not then maybe instead of fucking him as a replacement for your crush on his dad you should have taken a kunoichi only mission to get rid of that itch."

SLAP

Sasuke face was red and her eyes were wide and Kurenai said with venom in her voice "I admit that I was wrong about not saying or doing anything back there and I would do the same thing if I was in your shoes and loved him but don't you ever cheapen what did happen between us like one of those fucking missions. You don't know this but the only reason I was even born was because my mother took one of those missions. In the end my mother had to kill my father to complete her mission so I hate them more then anything else in the world. I may have been drunk and I regret that but actually being with him and doing it with him are 2 things I have NEVER regretted. When I said he was better then any guy I had ever been with I meant it because he was kinder, gentler, and cared more about making me feel good then he did about getting his rocks off and that was his first time. I also felt a little bad about the fact I am 23 and he's 15 and thought he deserved someone his own age but now that he's immortal I don't have to feel bad about that, now do I, and yes I figured that out what wasn't being said, so maybe I might just decide to have him become my boyfriend since I basically just told my last boyfriend to piss off and insulted him the worst way a woman can insult a guy. What do you think about that MISSY."

Sasuke glared at her and said "I won't lose him to you."

As both glared at them Ino asked "Is that what it looked like when you and me chased after Sasuke forehead."

Naruto who ducked under a slash and thrust his sword forward said "Yes....by the way, I am glad to hear you both talk about Naruto Uzumaki so greatly but something you both are forgetting. I'm not Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Naruto Namikaze. Everything that made me Uzumaki has either been changed or taken from me besides my memories."

Sasuke said "You may look different but your still the same person I fell in love with."

Naruto kicked Methos away and said "Oh, and how do you know that. I mean even I don't know who I am anymore. I...I just don't know who or what I am anymore." as he looked in thought.

Methos laughed and said "Kid, your beginning to understand why I spent 1000 years raping and murdering my way across the world. When I first became immortal I was a slave who first died when I was tied to a horse and was dragged across the desert because I didn't get the princess a glass of water fast enough. It took me 3 months dying over and over again in the desert to make it back to my home village and you know what the first thing I did was. I snuck into the palace and drugged the food her and her family ate for supper. When they awoke I had them all tied up and the bitch insulted me claiming she was to good for me to even touch and could never get away with anything I did to them. I forced her to watch as I poured glass after glass down her mother, father, and brothers throat while forcing it open. After all 5 of them drowned in front of her I took her every way possible making her beg for mercy and then I cut out her heart, cut it into pieces cooked it and fed it to her cat before I burned the cat alive.....you know the funny thing about the whole thing is. The bitch became immortal as well. It took me 1000 years to learn the rules of the game as me and the bitch went from country to country killing each other. I went and started a new life and she came into it and killed me again and then killed everyone I was close to. She went and started her own life again and I found her and returned the favor. Over and over again across this world me and her had a war between us that could be described as insane."

At this everyone including Tsunami was looking sick at Methos who laughed and Naruto asked "What happened.

Methos laughed lightly and said "We got married. After everything we put each other through the worst punishment either of us could do to the other was force each other to see the others face every day of our cursed lives. For 400 years we were married and believe it or not, we forgave each other......then I caught her screwing a persian prince. After everything that we went through she left me just like that. I was devastated so I left as well..I then found someone who explained the rules of the game to me. The persian prince sent an army out after me and killed the man who taught me how to survive as an immortal and was the closest thing I had to a father figure in my entire life. With him being killed I vowed revenge and I found my students who I trained and we became feared across the world as the 4 horsemen of the apacolypse. Anyone who saw us died. We came, took what we wanted and left nothing in our wake. We destroyed the princes kingdom and I did something to her more ruthless then anything that I did in the 1000 years we tortured each other.....I bound her in a position that looked like she was praying and I covered her in liquid gold making her a statue but I put glass rubies over her eyes so that she would be forced to watch the world pass by and be unable to do anything to escape or experience life......2000 years later someone got greedy and wanted to sneak the gold out of the country it was in and so they tried to melt the gold down and freed her......When she came before me she was a shell of her former self....I didn't understand it until she kneeled before me and asked to die....I refused and she attacked me but when I went for a simple strike she simply dropped her arms and her sword and moved into my strike....when I gained her knowledge....I couldn't handle the truth...the truth that she never told me and I never knew." as he looked down sadly.

Tsunami asked "What truth."

Methos said "She was forced by her family to punish me. They had learned she had fallen in love with me like I was falling for her....I was so angry with them from the torture I had in the desert I didn't realise the warnings about doing things to her family weren't warnings or attempts to make her sound better then me but warnings for me to leave before I was caught...all those years that we tortured each other was her trying desperately to keep me in her life.....the prince I caught her with used hypnosis and drugs on her to be with him when she refused his advances....I left her there and then returned and instead of freeing her I locked her away in a living prison....and in the end she still loved me and she wanted me to be happy..she thought her very life was torture to me so she simply gave it up.....when I got those memories is when I made the vow to never kill again except in self defense. I spent the next 1000 years trying to correct the mistakes I made in the past and eventually I was able to destroy the horsemen and then once they were gone I let myself be killed...I pray every day that I have earned her forgiveness and I might have but I won't know until I die again....I'm tired of living but I can't die as long as my mistakes are living."

Ino said "If you really died then what are you doing back to life."

Methos looked at Naruto who sighed and said "Ino, you know how we said there are 100 of us total. Well the reason we know this is because Connar, the guy who did all this for me, he actually won the prize himself but for his own personal reasons he didn't want it so he waited until he found someone he thought was worthy of the prize appeared. He thought I was worthy of it but he wanted me to prove I deserve it so he did the same thing he did for me to 98 others giving them a new body but all 98 were immortals who were part of the original game. If I am actually worthy I have to be the last one standing. If not then someone else will get the prize. From the memories I have of Connar and Ramirez, there are those who were a LOT worse then what Methos hear sounds like he was like. There were some good ones as well....I just hope that if I don't win the prize then whoever does is one of the good ones."

Silence filled the clearing for several minutes and Kurenai said "What do we do now. I feel completely lost."

Naruto said "Welcome to my world...the best thing I think we all can do is just live our lives and act like you don't know anything you have heard about....you ladies were fighting over me, well, I am not any of yours. I'm glad you don't regret being with me that first time and I did enjoy it Kurenai and I'm sorry that I am not the guy you thought I was Ino and I know you love me Sasuke and Sakura is completely confused about what she thinks or cares at this point so I think you all need to let this go until we get back to Konoha, take a day off together and goto the hotsprings, maybe a day getting your hair and nails done and if I ever get my inheritance from the pervert I'll take all 4 of you out on to dinner at your choice of resturaunt and then we can discuss this like adults and if any of you want to get to know me better I can take you on a date seperately so I can focus on one lady at a time and then after that we can see what happens. I'm not saying we should go out or that we should fuck each others brains out but I am just saying your fighting is getting us no where and I don't want to ruin your reputations more just so you can see whose the best among you. I don't see any one of you better then the other. If I have a relationship with any of you the first thing you should know is that I can't have children..OUCH DAMN IT. Why did you do that." as he pulled himself off a sword that stuck his stomach.

Methos said "Because you turned your back on me, never turn your back on a potential enemy."

Naruto glared and held up his hand asking for a moment and Methos nods and Naruto turned and said "Now if you think you can have a future with me then you need to understand that. I can't give you a family which is something each of you deserve."

Methos said "UNLESS you win the prize. Then you might be able to have children."

Naruto glared at him and said "And it could take me the next hundred years to do so. As Kurenai said, I am immortal. I can not die unless my head is cut off and there are others who will be coming to take my head who could and probably would use those close to me against me so theres a chance you could be kidnapped or worse by being with me. Then there is the fact the villagers will still fear and hate me even if they find out Kyuubi dead and could and probably will think of you as demon whores and things like that. It's probably your best option just to remember the good times we might have had and get on with your lives, and grow old and pass away with lots of little grandchildren running around asking you stories about your life. Now I can tell the guys are on their way here, probably with pitchforks and torches to kill the devil for seducing their woman folk....damn it, how the hell do you keep your memories and those of the guys you killed from blending together." as he looked at Methos.

Methos said "And that explains why some of us are batshit crazy. Wait until you lived several hundred years, then you will laugh about it."

Naruto glared at him and after a few seconds said "How the hell did you recover so quickly." as he saw the guys coming into the clearing

Jiraiya smirked and said "You think your the only one who knows illusions kids."

Naruto said "Of coarse not. I taught the Sandaime grandson, Konohamaru the sexy no jutsu and it's an illusion so I know others can use them. It's just a matter of training to do so."

Jiraiya said "Well we were discussing it and we think we have come up with a way to explain what happened to you without revealing to much...and all it will take is for you to tell us the stories about your sexual adventures."

Naruto said "That's it, your all going to die." as he began to walk toward them with his sword ready to kill them.

Tsunami said "Um, before you kill them all I have a question, you said you can't have children right." looking unsure.

Naruto said "Yeah so you don't have to worry."

Tsunami said "But...if you can't have children and I haven't been with anyone in over a year, how am I pregnant."

At this silence went through the clearing as everyone looked at her in shock and Kurenai asked "What do you mean your pregnant."

Tsunami reached into her pocket and pulled out a violet and red looking leaf and Tsunami said "This is Gladious."

Naruto said "Looks like Sherob herbs."

Methos said "It is but it's also called Venus herb. It's an herb that was used for nearly 6000 years to detect pregnancy. A woman puts it on her tongue and lets their mouths fill will spit. If the woman is pregnant the herb will die the womans tongue purple but if their not the herb won't do anything."

Tsunami said "Yeah, we don't have very many doctors coming here to Wave so we use this to detect pregnancy and....well watch." as she put it in her mouth and after about 2 minutes she opened her mouth and her tongue was purple shocking everyone.

Naruto asked in an unsure voice "But how...none of us are suppose to be able to have kids." as he looked at Methos.

Methos narrowed his eyes and said "You sneaky little bastard. Connar, if you were still alive I would kill you. Think about it kid, he had the prize and you took his head so that means."

Naruto groaned and said "He's purposely set me up with the others. Having a family is something all the others wanted at one point or another so by making it where anyone who kills me can have kids means..."

Methos said "Means that they will come for you quicker once they find out. So what are you going to do and why does she look like she just won the lottery." as he looked at Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "Well, I'm fucked."

Sasuke said "Not yet but you will be."

Naruto groaned and looked at Jiraiya who was giggling and writing and a building appeared behind him with a sign that read **Blue Oyster Club** with the door open and Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and Jiraiya screamed as he was slammed into the door that quickly closed.

Methos saw the sign and burst out laughing and said "Oh, god, you are evil. You just sent him into a gay bar."

Naruto said "Oh, it's worse then that. It's village people night and all the guys in there are topless wearing only tight shorts or buck skin."

Screams were heard from inside the building as Jiraiya came flying out the door turning and slamming it close with most of his cloths gone and hickeys all over his body.

As the building disappeared he slumped to the ground and Naruto said "Now do you want to explain what you guys came up with or do I send you and all the other guys here back into that building and make sure there are no doors or windows."

All the guys paled and Kiba said "We came up with the idea for you to start your own clan. We heard from Kakashi you couldn't have kids so we worked out a way to start a clan where you could adopt. Jiraiya-sama said the illusions you are using is so far advance compared to others that you could make them like you family jutsu that will work for you clan and you could teach orphans and have as many wives as you wanted."

Sasuke blinked and said "I like that idea, especially since he can have kids...but what about the rest of the stuff, you know Kyuubi, and him not dying."

Shino said "Clan secrets. Each of us are upset with the village and our clans for lying to us and tricking us into disrespecting Naruto and his fathers sacrifice. We each have pledge our clan support to Naruto since we failed to be his friends before but we would like to make it up now."

Naruto said "Someone kill me." as he looked at the sky.

Methos shrugged and stabbed him through the heart.

After a few minutes and Naruto revived he glared at Methos who said "What, you asked."

Naruto said "Fuck off Methos.....so let me get this straight, you all want to be my friends now...why."

Choji said "There are no bad people who enjoy Ichiruka ramen. We may not have been the best of friends growing up but Kiba, Shika, and I did hang out and pull pranks a few times. If you want then we would like to make up from before."

Naruto frowned and looked at all three and Shino said "Also Naruto, you use to be like me and my clan as people fear us for what we had in our bodies."

Naruto rubbed his temples and said "And what about the fact you all know about some of my...encounters."

Kiba smirked and said "Question, did my sister bite you."

Naruto sighed and said "She bit me a lot of times, why."

Kiba said "No, I mean did she bite you on the neck."

Naruto said "Yeah, hurt like hell, had to bite her on the neck to get her to let go since I was tied to her bed. Why."

Kiba smikred bigger and said "Congradulation, your my brother-in-law."

Naruto blinked and Sasuke screamed "WHAT."

Kiba said "When my sister bit him on the neck it's consider a mating mark which is basically asking if you will be her mate. My clan doesn't actually marry, we get mates. When Naruto bit her back that made her his mate meaning in the eyes of my clan they are husband and wife and since Naruto is starting his own clan that means my sister is no longer the next heir to our clan and I am. HELL YA." as he pumped his fist in the air.

Naruto said "Great, I'm married and going to be a father....a father." saying the last part in disbelief as he looked at Tsunami.

Naruto looked down and said "What do I do...I mean I've never been a father before...hell I never even had a father really....I don't know what to expect." as he talked quitely.

Tsunami asked "What do you want to do."

Naruto said "I...I don't know....I always wanted a family but...but those who are going to come after me might try to kidnap you or Inari or the baby...what do I do."

Jiraiya frowned as he looked at Naruto and said "You could always cancel the pregnancy."

Naruto screamed "NO....No...it was my choice to be with Tsunami and the baby is my responsibility and I won't let my child grow up without me in his or her life...I'll....I'll figure something out."

Sasuke said "Dobe...the others don't know you can have kids yet, right."

Naruto said "Yeah, it's like an unofficial rule."

Sasuke said "Tsunami....I know Wave is your home but...would you be willing to move."

Tsunami asked "Where."

Sasuke said "Look, if everyone here is willing to keep silent about most of the stuff that happened here I am rich enough I can support however big Naruto wants his family to be. He marries me as well and we can simply rename the Uchiha compound the Namikaze compound and since there are many houses there if you don't mind pretending Naruto not the father until his enemies are dead you could live there and I could say that I hired you as a maid or something like that. You could marry him also but we will keep all the marriages a secret between us and our clans. The council and the Hokage has no say in clan affairs."

Naruto said "Now hold on Sasuke, while this idea sounds like a good idea how are we going to pull it off. I mean I won't ignore Tsunami, Inari or the baby to be with you or Hana. I never agreed to be with you in the first place and there's no way for us to know if Hana actually was considering what happened a mating, she was in heat. Also what about the clans and the villagers."

Sasuke said "Dobe, do you trust me."

Naruto blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Sasuke walked forward and asked "Do you trust me with your life. If your life was in danger do you trust me enough to save you."

Naruto said "Well...yeah, we are teammates, why."

Sasuke said "Good, then trust me on this. As long as you are in my life and you treat me just as equally as you would any other woman in your life I don't care if you fucked every woman in the world, as long as you treated us all equal. I know all the rules connected to clans and marriages in Konoha and the fire country since the council tried to get at my family wealth on several occasions. You will be the clan head in name but you let me worry about dealing with the council and the other clan heads until the other who are after your head are taken care of."

Naruto frowned and said "But what about Tsunami opinions and views. What your basically asking is to make me a figure head while you control everything from the shadows."

Sasuke said "If you want we can make it where all clan decisions have to be voted on by your wives and I will act according to the clans wishes."

Naruto closed his eyes and asked "Do all the clans have council duties."

Kakashi said "No, in fact there are actually 27 clans in Konoha and only 11 are on the council. Most just deal with their own clan problems and their duties as ninja of the village. I'm technically a clan head even though I am the only member of my clan."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome, Sasuke, while your plan does seem like it would work there are things you haven't considered yet. The best bet is this. Naruto can't legally marry until he is a Chunnin or 16. The danger to any family he has from those who hate the Kyuubi to those who are after him because of what happened here or his family enemies when his name is released is to great for it to work. What I think you should do is sell Naruto a piece of land and a few buildings in the Uchiha district. Hire Tsunami and her family if they agree as care takers of those buildings while he is gone on missions. Tazuna is a contractor, he can get work with the building commision. Inari could join the accademy to be a ninja if they agreed, and once you have the child your hands will be pretty much full with taking care of it as well as Inari. What skills do you have if I may ask."

Tsunami said "I'm only been a mom for the last 10 years. I cook, clean, sow, do laundry and things like that."

Sasuke said "Hey, what about those pies you make."

Tsunami asked "What about them."

Sasuke said "Those were delicious. I've never had any in Konoha that were that good. What if you made and sold them. I know once Choji taste one he will beg you to make another. You could possibly use the old bakery my family owned and hire a few others to make them while you made sure they used your recipe and run the actual business. That would be an easy job that you could do while taking care of Inari and the baby. We could make a deal with Choji family that they could sell the pies at their resturaunt."

Choji said "If they are as good as you claim Sasuke I don't see a problem with that."

Sasuke said "Good, what do you say Tsunami, would you like to come to Konoha and start a new life as a baker."

Tsunami looked at Naruto and asked "What do you think."

Naruto said "I....I have duties as a ninja but I want to be there in our childs life and in yours...I don't want to do it just because of the child though. Do you want to be with me."

Tsunami smiled and nods and Naruto bit his lip and said "But if we do this I would have to be with other woman."

Tsunami said "I understand that."

Naruto looked at Methos and asked "How often have you seen shit like this happen in all your years."

Methos thought and said "Off handedly, around 2000 times. I knew this one guy had over 1000 wives. He fucked everyone of them every month...of coarse he was also called the minute man but that's another story for another time."

Naruto said "What the hell, it's not like I got anything to lose besides my head."

Sasuke said with a smirk "You know...if you really wanted to lose your head I have a perfect place to put it."

Kiba said "And woman say men are perverts...oh hey, not the face." as Ino began to beat the hell out of him.

Jiraiya thought "_And so history repeats itself."_


	8. Chapter 8

The next day the ninja in Wave were at the edge of the bridge training. Those who couldn't water walk yet were learning it and the others were training while on the water. On the bridge Methos looked below and said "I wonder, what would he say to someone copying his miracle."

Jiraiya asked "Who."

Methos thought a moment and said "A champion of the masses...so are you going to ask me or keep trying to figure out the answer by looking at me."

Jiraiya said "I don't know what your talking about."

Methos snorts and said "Coward."

Kakashi came up on to both men and said "Jiraiya-sama, I was wondering. Do you have any chakra paper."

Jiraiya asked "Why."

Kakashi said "Because I want to start training my students in elemental manipulation and I think I know what thier elements are but I would like to make sure."

Asuma said "Why are you starting them on that already. Most don't learn it till thier Chunnin."

Kakashi said "I know...but my teams got a target on it's back because of Naruto parents, the Kyuubi, and what has happened here...also...something has been bothering me for a while...how did Itachi know that Naruto was missing."

Jiraiya looked over and asked "What do you mean."

Kakashi said "Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki I believe from the description Naruto gave me met Naruto and they claimed they were looking for him for the Kyuubi. They said they heard he had disappeared here in Wave and came looking for him...but how did they find out so soon. My message could have only got to Konoha 2 days earlier at that point."

Kurenai frowned and said "Only a few people in Konoha knows also...just those of us on this mission, the Hokage...and maybe a dozen others at most."

Jiraiya said "I see...if the kid met Itachi, why didn't they take him."

Kakashi said "Naruto abilities with Illusions allowed him to counter THAT genjutsu."

Jiraiya eyes widen and Methos said "Fuck it, I'm bored, lets see how he handles this, HEY MAELSTROM."

Naruto who was attempting to move the water below him stopped and looked up at the bridge and said "YEAH, WHAT."

Methos said "You know Connar learned his illusions from another right."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Yeah."

Methos smirked and said "So did I. Illusion vs Illusion, My titan vs yours." as he looked at the water out at the sea and it began to bubble slowly and then increase as the water started to turn more and more and a serpent head began to raise out of the water scaring everyone and Methos said "Behold, Leviathan." as the serpent screeched.

Naruto said "But I can't do that."

Methos said "Yes you can. You already have one chosen for you...Just show WHO is the lord of Illusion."

Jiraiya said "What are you doing." as he grab Methos arm.

Methos said "Teaching him. An Illusion can be as real or as fake as the person who creates it. When I was with the Horsemen we came across the lord of illisions. When we went to destroy his village he did the same thing I am doing now. He created an illusion of a golem titan that kept us from being able to defeat him for over 200 years...In the end I made a deal with him, we would leave his village and country alone in exchange for teaching us this. Even after learning to do this, I was never able to defeat that man. One of the few I can honestly say was superior to me...but Maelstrom needs to learn this if he is to survive meeting my students."

Down on the water Naruto who had went over the words Methos said frowned and closed his eyes and began to concentrate and a ripple began on the shore and a golden light began to appear as the Kyuubi appeared for just a second before disappearing and Naruto fell to his knees on the water panting.

Methos said "Not bad kid, not bad." as the Leviathan went back into the sea and disappeared.

Jiraiya said "Are you nuts. Having him summon the Kyuubi." as he poked Methos in the chest.

Methos looked at Jiraiya hands and said "It's not the real Kyuubi, it is an illusion completely controlled by the kid...by the way, touch me like that again and I'll cut off your fingers and cut out your eyes and shove your fingers in your eye sockets and you eyes up your ass."

Jiraiya flinched and the sound of someone walking up was heard and Naruto came up to them and said "Why did you want me to do that."

Methos said "Because your going to need to train your body and mind kid. These parlor tricks you are doing are amusing and can give you an element of suprise over others...but you haven't even thought of the real use of what you are playing with. I've used Illusions to sink ships, burn villages, destroy crops and flood entire countries. I've even used them to make an army run in fear from me. An illusion can be as powerful or weak as you want it to be. You could make a person believe they are drowning or choking to death until thier mind shuts down, make them believe thier on fire, that a swarm of locus has destroyed a farmers crop. Make a man believe his family are all alive and having fun outside while their blood dries on the ground besides thier corpses or make a person believe everyone they know is dead and they are slowly bleeding to death. An illusion is only as good until it is proven to be fake. From what I understand your lady friend is living proof of that since she's been a he all these years."

Naruto looked down and asked "But why would I want to learn that. I mean...I know it can be used to get a quick advantage from the memories I have but it wasn't really that big of a help."

Methos said "That's because Connar never finished his training in it and because he never learned the golden rule for illusions. Know reality."

Kurenai asked "Know reality...what do you mean." looking currious.

Methos said "Kid, make a kagebunshin."

Naruto made one and Methos said "Now watch." as he stab the Kagebunshin and it went up in smoke.

Jiraiya said "What about it. It went up in smoke like it's suppose to."

Methos said "Then make another but this time think that if it gets cut it bleeds like you would as you make it."

Naruto frowned and concentrated as he made it and Methos stab it and it bleed for a second before going up in smoke again.

Naruto said "But it only lasted a second extra and that was a lot harder."

Methos said "Yes, but that second could give you an advantage. Use the knowledge you have of anatomy and body functions when you make your next one. Remember where what organs go, where what armor goes where. How much a human body weighs. The more detail you get use to adding to your clone the longer it last. I'll give whoever created that jutsu credit for getting it as far as they did...but they left it unfinished."

Naruto thought a moment and said "That's sort of what Connar was telling me about my swords I was making it. Like if my swords hit something they vibrate and cut and block and a half a dozen other things."

Methos said "Right, the more you know about an object the easier it is to make an illusion of it. Swords were easy since you know so much but if you take what you know about humans and animals and take that illusion of Kyuubi you could turn it into your own personal titan. The reason yours destroyed so fast is you didn't give it lunges to breath. My leviathon can live on land or under the sea because I gave it both lunges that are the right size for it but also gills."

Naruto said "I...I think I understand...but why are you really having me do this."

Methos said "By knowing how to create something you know how to destroy it also. The more advance you can make an illusion, the easier it will be for you to notice other illusions and destroy them. If my leviathan didn't have gills then he couldn't stay under water very long and once you realised that then he would have disappeared. If he didn't have lunges he couldn't stay above water for long either. Fighting illusions is knowing what takes what to work. Once you find something that doesn't work in real life then the illusion will automatically shatter. Being strong and fast wins battles...but being smart wins more."

Jiraiya sighed after a moment going over his own knowledge and said "I hate to admit it kid but he's right. Also by knowing what works and doesn't work makes it easier for you to know how to defeat someone outside of an illusion also."

Methos said "Now that you know your homework for the week, in one weeks time I expect you to at least be able to face my leviathon. If you want, start on forming a small Kyuubi first."

Naruto asked "But why Kyuubi."

Methos said "Intimidation. Most people know you as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. By being able to create an illusion of the Kyuubi people will be less likely to suspect it's an illusion and will be more willing to believe that you have mastered the Kyuubi."

Asuma asked "But wouldn't them knowing it's an illusion destroy it."

Methos shook his head no and said "Knowing it is an illusion is one thing, but to beat an illusion you must prove to yourself that it is an illusion. That is why I was never able to beat the guy who taught me to make illusions. No matter what I created to face him, he could look at it for just a few seconds and figure out what was wrong with it..the worst part though was he wouldn't tell me what I did wrong."

Kurenai said "And anyone could do this."

Methos said "Yeah...why."

Kurenai just shook her head and Methos said "Anyways, is the real you done down below or are you still going to train more."

Naruto said "Boss said he was going to train as long as the others do. He doesn't want to focus so much on Kenjutsu that his others skills are destroyed."

Methos nod and said "In that case, I am going to take a stance and you are going to tell me what my possible moves are from that stance while demonstrating them. Everyone you miss will cost you going through everyone of those next stances 10 times."

Naruto paled and Asume whistled and said "Reminds me of Gai."

Kakashi shivered and nods before he asked "So anyways, do you got those papers. I usually carry some with me if I'm expecting to encounter ninja in case they are using a type of jutsu I never encounter before but this was suppose to be a simple C-rank." as he looks at Jiraiya.

Over the next couple of days ALL of the gennin present began to learn a little about thier elements. Asuma helped Naruto to teach him to use his wind chakra and showed him how he could agment his weapons, Kakashi began to teach Sasuke and Ino Lightning manipulation. Sakura and Shikamaru both began to learn water manipulation and Choji and Kiba began to learn earth manipulation. Shino declined stating his 'allies' made it difficult to learn ninjutsu until he had at least high chunnin chakra reserves. As such he was doing advance chakra control excercises.

Unknown to everyone, Naruto had 2 kagebunshins working on each of the things the others were learning on top of wind manipulation as well as having 2 work on illusions and 1 working with Methos on reviewing stances in kenjutsu and taijutsu. Well, Naruto thought no one notice but each of the others gennin and Jounin had discovered the secret but knowing what Naruto was facing, none were willing to let him know so he would keep working so hard.

The following week as the bridge neared compleation the gennins began to train in the woods again. On the bridge the sensei had taken to 2 watching while the gennin trained under the supervision of the other 2...mostly Jiraiya though wanting to look at Kurenai and Tsunami when she came by to bring water or food.

Naruto was sparing with Methos again when Inari who had came out to watch the gennins train said in an unsure voice "Um...Dad."

Silence went through the clearing as everyone looked over at Inari who was looking at Naruto.

Naruto asked "You say something Inari."

Inari said "Yeah...um...mom told me about the fact I'm going to have a little brother or sister and that we are moving to Konoha...She told me that you were the father and...does that make me your son also." in an unsure voice.

Naruto said "Well...what do you think about it. I mean do you like the idea of me being your dad."

Inari looked down and said "I...I don't know...I..."

Naruto walked over and nealed down next to Inari and said "Inari...do you see this sword."

Inari nods and Naruto said "In a way, you and this sword are a lot alike. You see, this sword isn't just a piece of metal. It's got it's own history, it's own life. Look closely at the blade here...if you look real carefully you can see where the first time it loss it's father."

Inari blinked and said "Father...how can a sword have a father."

Naruto said "A sword isn't just a useless tool that you swing around. A real sword is a part of you and comes from your own blood. As you train to use it and turn it from a lump of metal that is swung around like and idiot into a sword that can be respected you put your blood, sweat, tears, and heart into it...just like you would raising a child. This sword has had 3 fathers. The first father who gave birth to it, the next was a man who took care of it and gave it strength, and finally the last who is trying to temper it into what it was meant to be...I know I'm not your birth father, and I know I wasn't there to care of you and give you strength...but if you will let me, just as this sword is, I am willing to be there to temper you into what you are meant to be...the question is will you accept my hand or will you cut me." as he held the sword flat in both his hands.

Inari looked at the blade and looked where Naruto showed the sword had been reforged and then he moved up the blade slowly and said "This...this is where it's second father was." as he saw a very slight color change and then he moved his hand forward to anotehr slight color change and said "And this is you."

Naruto nods and Inari slowly looked up into Naruto eyes and said "But what will I be tempered into."

Naruto said "Whatever you want to be...whatever it is you want...here." as he pointed his finger at Inari heart.

Inari bit his lip and said "I...I don't understand."

Naruto asked "What do you want here...what is it that you desire more then anything else."

Inari looked down and said "I...I don't want what happened with Gato to happen again...I...I don't want to see mom cry...and I don't want to lose anyone like him."

Naruto said "So you want to learn to protect huh...are you wanting to protect just yourself and your family...or do you want to protect all those who are suffering like Wave has."

Inari looked up and said "I...I don't want to see anyone like we have been here in Wave."

Naruto stood up and said "Then you need to learn to be strong in not just body...but also in mind and heart."

Inari had a flashback of hearing something similar from Kaiza and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto thought and said "When I was growing up...I..I didn't have parents...I didn't really have anyone...but an old man who would take time out of his hard work and take me out for a warm bowl of ramen...a lot of nights I went to bed hungry...and some nights I even went to bed in the cold out in the rain and the weather, but the Sandaime found me on the streets and gave me an apartment to live in..and money to buy food..it wasn't much, but it gave me strength to stay alive...and gave me a warm spot in my heart for the man...There was also another old man, a cook, and a daughter, who would let me eat for free and talk about what it was that was bothering me and try and help me smile every day I saw them and let me know someone cared...For those 3...I would be willing to die to protect them...and if anyone ever threatened to harm those 3, I would the strength in my heart, to fight to my last breath, in my mind I would never give up or surrender, and in my body, I would use every once of strength I had until I had none left and I would keep on going until they were safe."

Inari bit his lip and asked "But only those 3."

Naruto rubbed Inari hair and said "No silly...I would do that for ANY of my precious people...that includes your mom and you as well...son."

Inari eyes widen and he wiped tears off his cheeks and said "I want to be strong like you."

Naruto smiled and stood up and said "Then the first thing you need to do is think about those that you wish to protect...remember them...every time your body feels tired, feels ready to give up...ask yourself...am I strong enough...did I do enough...when you answer that question, you'll find new strength to keep going on...can you think of what you want to protect."

Inari nods and Naruto said "Then put that memory here and here." as he touched Inari chest where his heart was and Inari head and said "And start getting strong. Your mom is packing things for the move. Go home and help her and if she doesn't need anything you can help with then ask can you goto the bridge and ask to help there. Give water to those who are thirsty, or bring tools to them...do whatever it takes to make it easier on others by carrying some of the burden they carry. Then you will become stronger."

Inari said "But what happens when I can't carry anything else."

Sasuke walked over and placed her hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Then your precious people will help you by helping to carry some of the burden also, to make them stronger as well as you."

Inari smiled and said "Then I better get going...and don't get weak dad. I'll be stronger then you someday." as he ran off.

Off to the side Shikamaru said "Troublesome." as he got up off the ground and began to lightly jog up a tree.

Kiba said "Man dude, when did you get so deep."

Naruto said "About the same time you had your last bath mutt." causing everyone else to laugh while Kiba said "HEY."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks." as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke said "Remember your own words...and mine as well dobe."

Naruto said "Teme." half heartedly.

Ino screamed "Get a room you two." causing Sasuke to blush

Sasuke said "Sorry Ino, there's no men's room around here." causing Ino to turn red and glare at Sasuke.

Methos said "So, kid, you ready to show me your kitsune."

Naruto said "Can I just do the smaller one right now."

Methos said "Sure."

Naruto nods and he began to concentrate and a 5 foot tall Kyuubi appeared and Methos looked at it and kicked it in the face causing it to turn to gold and Methos said "A cool entrance can also make the difference between making a person believe it is real or fake. A demon fox doesn't just appear in a shower of gold or appear out of thin air. You fail so you know what that means right." as he pulled out his sword.

Naruto said "Um...a free kenjutsu lesson."

Methos said "Nope." as chains shot out of the woods and wrapped around Naruto arms and legs stopping him and Methos walked forward and said "Your punishment is 1000 cuts of pain." as he stab Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto winced and said "I thought you said cuts, not stab."

Methos removed his blade and said "Hey, it looks like a cut from where I'm standing, that's one, only 999 more to go." as he stab Naruto in the arm this time.

Sasuke grunted and began to walk away and Naruto said "Traitor."

Over the next 3 weeks the great Naruto bridge was finished. When asked why it was named that Tazuna mearly looked at the people of Wave and said "This kid brought together the people who freed our country. He gave his own flesh, blood, sweat, and tears toward that goal. He gave my family hope and in my eyes I see him as a hero, a person I believe will stand the test of time as an immortal icon and so I name this bridge after him because like him I believe this bridge shall become an immortal icon and will stand the test of time."

At this everyone agreed that it was a good name. It also might have been for the 30 man bag pipe marching band that was there to create music for the event. Kiba howled in misery from it and Methos laughed his ass off and said "Connar, you would be proud, along with you Duncan."

Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari also packed up thier stuff with help from Jiraiya who created storage scrolls so they wouldn't leave anything behind it went rather easy.

Kakashi to his word helped his team get stronger by having them each start working on jutsu each from their elemental affinities with Sasuke getting fire, Naruto Wind, and Sakura Water.

Naruto spent a LOT of time with Methos attacking each other and the others began to get a grudging respect for not only Naruto for his new skills and sometimes insights of wisdom but also Methos who was basically showing them all thousands of years of sword skills as he beat the living fuck out of Naruto with his kenjutsu skills. Also Naruto training with Illusion progressed also as Naruto began to make stronger and better illusions.

Finally the group began it's quest back to Konoha. Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari set in a wagon that was slightly modified from one being pulled by a person to one being pulled by a horse that Naruto created and Methos was driving.

It took 3 days for the group to make it to Konoha. As the group caught sight of the gates Naruto and Sasuke both were covered in gold as both appeared as thier old self and Sasuke said "What the hell dobe."

Naruto said "I'll drop it when we see the Sandaime but I don't want to cause more trouble then necessary with my family here."

Sasuke frowns but nods as the group continued on.

As they got to the gates both Methos and Naruto froze and looked at each other and Naruto said "Methos, there's..."

Methos said "Yeah, I feel it also."

Sasuke frowned and said "Someone's here already."

Suddenly a screech was heard and everyone looked up and saw Tora sitting on the top of the gates and she hissed before jumping off the gates and flying at Methos but what shocked everyone was when daggers appeared on Tora front paws and and she landed on her hind legs where Methos had been moments before he jumped off and said "NO FUCKING WAY. TORA."

Methos jumped back as Tora jumped at him again spinning in the air trying to cut off his head with the dagger being held to Tora feet with chakra and Naruto said "What the hell Methos."

Methos kicked Tora away and said "Remember how I told you I cut out my wifes heart, cut it into pieces, grilled it, and then fed it to her cat before killing it."

Naruto paled and said "Don't tell me."

Methos said "Yeah, that's the cat, ow." as he was stab in the arm by a kunai before he grabbed Tora by it's neck slammed it's head into the ground several times before grabbing it by the tail and swinging it around his head and slamming it against several trees before throwing it at the wall.

Tora body slumed against the wall and Methos said "Damn cat never did like me." as he pulled the kunai out of his arm.

The sound of bones poping back into place was heard as everyone looked at Tora and Naruto said "So...if Connar got the prize and Tora was here before I met you...how the hell is Tora one of us."

Methos shrugged and said "Maybe it's because it's a cat and the rules only apply to humans...speaking of, maybe we should get out of here before she finishes healing."

Sakura said "Well, that explains how Tora can get away from the fire lords wife so much, why it's so hard to capture, and why it has never died in the fire lords wifes hug. It's immortal."

They all saw Tora jump to her feet and jump at Methos only to be caught in a cage that appeared in mid air and Naruto slammed the gate closed and Methos let out his breath and Naruto said "Hey look, capture Tora a success." causing everyone to facefault.

Kakashi said "Well I think we should head on in to see the Hokage. Don't mind our group. We just got an escort mission back from the land of waves for this family here to come to join Konoha."

One of the guards asked "All the humans can enter...but we don't want any _animals _in here." glaring at Naruto though he tried to hide it.

The guard suddenly found himself in the blue oyster club and he felt someone tap his shoulder and looked over and saw a man in a pair of leather pants who asked "Care to dance."

The guard tried to move but found he couldn't as he was lead across the dance floor by the other man.

The black box that had appeared around the guard startled the other guard who looked at the group and Sasuke asked "What did you do."

Naruto said "Gave him Ero-sannins dance partner at the blue oyster club."

Jiraiya fell into a fetal position and started to rock back and forward and Kakashi said "Release it Naruto."

Naruto nods and the black box disappeared and the guard who was inside it fell to his knees and began to rock back and forward and Kurenai said "You know, I might just join your clan just to learn to do that." as she pointed to the 2 fetal positioned men.

Naruto shruggedd and said "Let's go, I got people to do, things to see."

Sakura asked "Really, would Sasuke or I be on the agenda."

Naruto looked at her and said "Hmm, you say something."

Sakura glared at him and Naruto said "So what are you guys waiting on, come on." as he began to walk into the gates when the guard who had been rocking back and forward in a fetal positon jumped to his feet and said "Halt, you can't go in there."

Naruto glared and said "Fine, you can't tell the difference, Here." as he bit his thumb and began to flash through handsigns and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." as he slammed his hand on the ground and kanji and lines began to appear on the ground before a puff of smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared a 5ft tall Kyuubi stood there glaring at the guard on a leash that was being held by Naruto as the guard paled.

Naruto said "You want to stop me, say hello to my little friend." showing the leash he was holding.

All the ninja who were in wave thought "_If I didn't know that was an illusion I would think it was a real summoning."_

The guard said in a scared voice "You let that _thing go."_

Naruto said "Who, Kyuubi. I thought you were saying I was the Kyuubi, so which is it. Am I the fox or am I the only thing keeping this guy from tearing you limb from limb. Make your choice because my hands are getting sweaty and I might let go of my control."

The guard became even more paler and Kakashi said "Naruto, I think you made your point, Release him."

Naruto said "Fine." as Kyuubi was covered in smoke and when he was gone he glared at the guard and said "So can I go in...or do I have my _pet_ make me a new door."

The guard stuttered "You can go in."

Kakashi said "Thanks. Lets go everyone." as he pulled out his book and began to read as the group walked into the gates.

After they made it in the village Sasuke said "Dobe, how about creating a couple of clones and having them take the family to my clan estates and just look around and find a house you want...I should warn you though, Nobody live there in nearly 10 years since my family all were killed."

Naruto asked "Is the house a _mess_ Sasuke." stressing the word mess so Sasuke would know that Naruto was talking about blood.

Sasuke said "No dobe. After my family was killed the Hokage had all the buildings cleaned and closed up for security reasons. Just send chakra to one of the seals on the door to enter the houses. An ANBU team may arrive but tell them to come see me at the Hokage tower to verify that I gave them permission if they doubt your words."

Naruto nods and creates 2 kagebunshins an Naruto said "Damn, it sucks not having all that chakra anymore. We'll be there later to help you and until then my Kagebunshin will help. I don't know how long our meeting will take though."

Tazuna said "Well take care of everything kid." as they started to leave.

As the ninja and Methos made it through town a screech was heard from the pet porter and Methos glared at Tora and said "Can we call a truce."

The pet ported exploded from an exploding tag that Tora made appear on another paw and Kiba said "Fuck me. That's one fucked up cat."

As Tora lay smoking on the ground with several people looking what was going on Naruto said "Hey pervert, any way you can seal off her chakra. It seems she's got storage seals hidden in her fur. I saw an exploding tag right before it went off. Maybe sealing off her chakra will make it where Methos and me won't have to worry about her coming after us again."

Jiraiya said "I'll think about it. Lets go see sensei." as he grab and put a sealing tag on her causing her to pass out and carried Tora as they continued walking.

As the group made it to the Hokage tower with Tora another gennin team said "Hey, there's Tora. Give her to us."

Sasuke said "Sorry, Tora needs to see a vet after getting to close to a jutsu since she was in a training accident. Do you want to tell the fire lords wife that you couldn't catch her precious cat before it got hurt. You can do that and probably lose your ninja license or let us turn her in and you just get a single failed mission instead of your license."

The Jounin of the gennin team saw the tag on Tora as well as the singed fur and said "I think it would be best if we let them turn the cat in. Will you take care of that Kakashi-san."

Kakashi nods and the other gennin team left to train and the teams from Wave went to the Hokage office.

When they got there the Sandaime saw the group and he let a sigh of relief before he frowned and said "Hello everyone. I see you were able to find Naruto and everyone returned safely...and we have a guest as well."

Naruto said "Not exactly jiji."

The Sandaime frowned as he looked at Naruto and then at Kakashi and said "Explain."

Kakashi said "Well..how do I put it."

Jiraiya said "Sensei, I think you might want to put up a privacy jutsu and cancel your future meetings. This one is going to take a LONG time to explain."

The Sandaime frowned and said "How much do you think will need to be classified Jiraiya."

Shikamaru said "If your thinking of dismissing us to hide the secret of certian lies that you and everyone else has hidden from our age group about Naruto and his burden, and family, then we already know and are not happy with you and the elder generation." in a bored tone.

Sarutobi asked "What do you mean." as he schooled his features."

Naruto closed his eyes and the room changed to show the hospital room when he was born, then showed the sealing, and then when Jiraiya abandon Naruto to go do his 'research.'

When it was over the Sandaime was pale and Naruto said "So...how many other lies have you told us over the years."

The Sandaime frowned and sat back in his chair and said "How did you do that."

Naruto said "Oh that...the same way Sasuke been hiding the truth all these years, just like I'm hiding what I really look like now." as he and Sasuke both got covered in gold light and when the light faded the Sandaime was wide eyed and said "What the hell." as he took in the faces of everyone in the room and saw none were surprised.

Jiraiya said "An illusion, just like Tsunade age one."

The Sandaime looked at Methos and asked "Where you the one doing that just now."

Methos said "Nope, that was all Maelstrom there." as he pointed to Naruto.

The Sandaime looked back at Naruto and said "Explain."

Naruto said "Not until we settle a few things first. Starting with my legal name."

The Sandaime said "There is nothing to discuss on that."

Naruto said "Hmm, I wonder if I can cast that illusion you just saw over the entire village." as he looked across the village and the Sandaime said "STOP."

Naruto said "Hmm, you say something."

The Sandaime said "Do you have any idea how much of a public panic you would cause if you showed that."

Naruto said "Do you have any idea what I have at risk right now because of the people I was _forced_ to protect."

The Sandaime asked "And what's that."

Jiraiya said "His family." as he frowned

The Sandaime said "He has no living family Jiraiya and you know it."

Naruto said "I do now...blood family at that." with a smirk on his face.

The Sandaime saw Jiriaya glance down and saw Kakashi slightly nod his head and the Sandaime said "How. The rest of the Uzumaki clan was wiped out by Iwa when Whirlpool was destroyed and your mother was the sole survivor. Your father was an orphan who had no family."

Naruto said "Nope, I'm the head of the family now. You could probably figure the rest out since your a pervert."

Kiba snorts and said "This coming from the guy whose banged..." he was silenced as Kurenai leaned down and whispered in his ear causing Kiba to go pale.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and said "What did you tell him Kurenai."

Kurenai said "To show proper respect to individuals privacy not get involved in matters that does not effect him."

Kiba said "But it does effect me. He's my sisters mate. She's done claimed him and he's claimed her also meaning he's now my brother-in-law."

The Sandaime said "I was not aware your sisters pregnant."

Kiba said "She's not...at least I don't think she is."

The Sandaime said "But if it's not your sister...are one of you gennins pregnant." as he looked at Ino, Sakura, and then at Sasuke and frowned."

Sasuke said "Nope, Ino closer to get pregnant by Naruto-kun then Sakura or me...but that's only because he hasn't accepted his fate he's ours yet."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Naruto, you should show more caution. It is not fitting for a young gennin like yourself to...what are you doing with that kunai...NARUTO." as he saw Naruto stab himself in the heart causing him to fall to the ground as the Sandaime cleared the desk and pulled the kunai out and screamed "Someone get a medic, hurry...what are you all doing standing there...have you all gone mad I'm goi..." as he shut up as Naruto body suddenly jerked and he gasped for breath.

The Sandaime jumped back and looked at Naruto in shock as he sat up and said "How long."

Sasuke said "23 seconds. Your getting faster at coming back to life."

The Sandaime asked "Coming back to life...how is it he is even alive. He stab himself in the heart and came back seemingly healthy 23 seconds later and you act like it's nothing...I demand answers." as he looked at the group.

Naruto said "We can discuss that after we solve the matter we were discussing before...and I do not mean my sex life which is none of your concern...unless you want me to show the people of Konoha what you do in that room behind the bookcase."

The Sandaime eyes widen as he paled and said "You wouldn't."

Naruto said "Try me." with a smirk.

The Sandaime frowned and said "Fine...there is nothing to discuss about your family name until you turn 18 or become a Jounin. Those were your parents wishes"

Naruto said "My parents also wished for me to be seen as a hero and wished for this dickhead to raise me being my godfather, but instead he took everything that was rightfully mine and left the village and only came looking for me because he was ordered to. Everyone else in this village disreguarded my parents wishes to make me suffer so why the hell can't you at least disreguard their wishes to make my life better...unless the truth is your lying again like you did about everything else and the real reason you don't want me to have my name or family possession is because you know it will either cause trouble for Konoha from other nations or it's because you don't see me as a person but instead a weapon...in that case your fucked because Kyuubi dead so Konoha lost it's fucking Jinchuuriki. But I have to question, was any of it real, were any of the things you did real, or were you just making me loyal to you and Konoha and if I had access to my family name and possession I wouldn't be dependant on you and the village. Would I." as he glared at the Sandaime angrily.

The Sandaime took several calming breaths and said "Are you sure you wish to discuss this with everyone in this room...I mean do you trust them to know things that could change thier view of you forever."

Naruto saw the serious look on the Sandaime's face and said "I...I don't like having doubt that the man I thought of as a grandfather has lied to me my entire life to make me a weapon...I want the truth. For once, please tell me everything...I trust the others in this room that if they see or hear the truth then they will understand."

The Sandaime nods and said "Everything I am about to tell you all is a huge village secret...so big only a handful of people know it...but before I tell this I need to know who this man is and why Sasuke is a girl now. It's important."

Methos said "I'm here to help instruct Maelstrom. You may call me Methos."

The Sandaime asked "Instruct him on what."

Methos said "Being immortal." as he snapped his finger and a few moment later the sound of the bone resetting was heard.

The Sandaime frowned and Sasuke said "I've always been a girl..but my family put an illusion on me to keep the elders of my clan from having me married off. Naruto-kun was able to break the illusion on me to reveal who I really was...though..." as she bit her lip.

Jiraiya said "I think they know the truth about THAT sensei...Itachi tried to capture Naruto though he let him go."

The Sandaime said "I see...then I guess there really is no use hiding anything is there...As I said, everything you are about to here is a SS-rank secret. Any of you even so much as whisper it to anyone outside of this room I will have you immediately killed, reguardless of your clan rights...and I'll find a way to kill a supposed immortal as well. Understand" as he looked at everyone in the room.

Methos said "Your 6000 years to young to defeat me. Why don't you ask the pervert why he's so pale right now."

The Sandaime looked at Jiraiya who said "Sensei...He's one of the 4 horsemen spoken about in the ancient legend. He's the one on the pale horse."

The Sandaime eyes widen and paled as he looked at Methos who was smirking and said "Try that again and I'll find that kid in the picture of you and him and make him watch an illusion of you killing every friend and family he has over and over again until he has only one thought in his mind, killing you. Yeah, I'm an asshole who doesn't give a flying fuck about anyone or anything and have raped more woman and killed more people then everyone in this land combined"

Naruto sighed and said "Methos, we know your one bad ass mother fucker whose probably more of a demon then Kyuubi was...but can you try and at least be civil so we can get this over with so we can go back to you stabbing me every 6 seconds."

Sasuke said "I thought it was every 5 seconds."

Naruto said "I've gotten better."

The Sandaime looked at Naruto and said "And your learning from a man like this."

Naruto said "It's not like I have much of a choice. There's 99 immortals...well counting that damn cat 100 immortals in the world and they are all coming after me to kill me. Methos here wasn't my first immortal teacher but he's made me a deal I couldn't refuse. He trains me to kill the other 3 horsemen and he lets me kill him for free. In the end, there can be only one and I plan to be the last one but all the others have hundreds, if not, thousands of years experience over me so I have to have someone who can finish my training...so why not the oldest...or most likely the oldest immortal do it."

The Sandaime said "And you trust this man."

Naruto frowned and said "There's more that you don't know that I won't tell you, but I know why he's doing this. It's not that I trust him, it's just that I need him and he needs me for now."

The Sandaime frowned and said "I see...you said Tora immortal."

Jiraiya said "Yeah, she can use chakra and has seals all over her body with stored weapons from exploding tags to kunais and god knows what else. She really hates this guy though."

Methos said "You know, not that I think about it...that cat's probably older then I am."

The cat hissed at Methos and turned from where Jiraiya was holding it slicing Jiraiya wrist with her claws causing him to lose control of his hand as Tora jumped back on her hind legs back flipped onto the window seal, jump to the Hokage desk, grabbing a gold kunai in its teeth off an award the Sandaime had recieved at one point and jumped toward Methos.

The Sandaime said "Holy shit." just before a miniture Kyuubi appeared and tackled Tora to the ground before Sasuke who had tied ninja wire around shurikens threw them at Tora and bound the cat in the wires.

Kyuubi disappeared after that and Naruto looked at Jiraiya and said "Fuck sealing the cat, can I kill it and claim it died from a wild animal attack in the woods or something."

Jiraiya frowned and said "That cat cut the tendons in my arm. I'll need medical help to get the use of my hand back. I think with what I've seen Tora is a threat...we can either let one of those 2 kill it since they seem to know some way to make it perminent or we can seal off it's chakra and release it in the forest of death."

The Sandaime said "No, Tora is to important to the village econemy and the fire lords wife to harm her in any way...We will just have to hope she doesn't escape again...but why does she seem to hate you so much."

Methos said "Nothing much, I raped her old master, cut out the girls heart, cut it into pieces, grilled it and fed it to the cat before killing the cat. I guess she remembers me."

The Sandaime sweatdropped and said "What kind of monster are you."

Methos said "The worst kind."

The Sandaime said "If I asked you to leave Konoha peacefully, would you."

Methos said "Nope. My goal here is to train the kid to kill my old students. Once he does, I'll die happy knowing it won't be me or my mistakes that will either save or destroy the world. Either way, I don't care about you or anyone else in your village and won't kill anyone in your village...but doesn't mean I won't fuck their minds or body till they are nothing but a shell of a human that still lives if they piss me off. I just don't like loose ends and my 3 former students are exactly that."

The Sandaime said "And will Naruto become a loose end."

Methos said "Yeah, but he's not my loose ends. He's Connars and the kids already killed him and took his knowledge. End the end, there can be only one and I wish the kid luck and I hope he gets it. But if not it won't matter to me, just as long as those 3 die then I might just kill myself for the fun of it." with a smirk.

The Sandaime shook his head and Naruto said "So are you going to tell us what you were going to say or not."

The Sandaime frowned and after a few moments of seeing he was the only person freaking out said "Very well...but you won't like some of it...there was more going on the day you were born then you are aware of...I had Inoichi, Ino father, erase most of your memories for the first couple of hours of your birth and then replace them with fake memories to hide the truth about what really happened that day..those memories were of what your parents looked like and what they said at some points but...you see...you were not the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi...in fact you were actually the third one with your mother, Kushina, was the second host of the Kyuubi."

At this most of the eyes in the room widen. The Sandaime continued "Both your mother and the one before her were both females and from experience with the first one we knew the seal would weaken durring child birth and the Kyuubi could escape...the Uzumaki clan had a bloodline that was called special chakra. It made it where thier chakra was 10 times stronger then normal chakra...strong enough to be able to control the Kyuubi...but as I said, the seal holding the Kyuubi would become weakened durring child birth...but someone else knew of this also...and he attacked your parents immideately after you were born and kidnapped your mother while your father rescued you. The figure then broke the seal and released the Kyuubi before returning to Konoha and summoning the Kyuubi inside the village."

Ino said in a shocked voice "So the Kyuubi attack was actually someone elses fault...but how come you don't tell everyone."

The Sandaime said "Because the man who summoned the Kyuubi was still able to fight the Yondaime toe to toe after summoning the fox...and the man is still alive to this day."

Kakashi asked "Who." since he didn't know about this.

The Sandaime said "Before I tell you who it was there is more you must know...the truth Sasuke is I've known you were a girl your entire life."

At this Sasuke eyes widen and asked "What...but how."

The Sandaime said "Because...your mother, was Naruto godmother, and Kushina, Naruto mother, was your godmother and you and Naruto were both engaged to each other since before you each were born...the illusion was planned by your mother and father as well as your name to keep the secret you were female until you both became of age as you are now...you both were actually a sign of trust between the Yondaime and the Uchiha clan because the Uchiha clan elders were outraged over Kakashi here recieving his Sharingan from his Uchiha teammate. In order to keep the Uchiha clan from ordering Kakashi death Minato, who was the sensei of Team 7 that Kakashi was a member of agreed for a marriage between his child when he had one and a child of the Uchiha clan...luckily both your mothers were very close friends and when Kushina found out she was pregnant and found out Naruto was a boy you mother used a special jutsu to make sure she would become with a daughter...but to keep the elders from finding out and stopping your mothers plans they came up with the idea for the illusion you had."

Sakura said "Damn, talk about a shocker."

The Sandaime said "Unfortinately, thier plan was ultimately destroyed by the man who summoned the Kyuubi...as well as behind the real reason for the Uchiha massacre."

Sasuke narrowed her eyes and asked "What do you mean."

The Sandaime lowered his hat and said "The elders of the Uchiha clan had been contacted by the man who summoned the Kyuubi...it was them who informed the man about when Kushina was to deliver Naruto...the elders had divided your clan with those who were loyal to them and those who were loyal to your father, the clan head...the elders had planned a coup de taut against the village and with the man who summoned the Kyuubi were to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto killing him, and then taking over Konoha before taking over the fire country and then the rest of the elemental nations...I don't know if you remember but a few days before the Uchiha massacre your brother was arrested because of suspicion of his best friends supposed suicide."

Sasuke frowned and nods slowly and the Sandaime said "The truth is Itachi was a spy and messanger between your father and me informing me of what was going on in your clan. His best friend was on the elders side and Itachi tried to get his friend to change sides...his friend attacked and tried to kill Itachi who was forced to defend himself and kill him causing your brother to activate the Magnekyou Sharingan but not before Itachi learned some valuable information. The elders of the Uchiha clan of coarse suspected Itachi because his best friend was spying on Itachi for them and they figured he must have found out and wanted to silence him in case he found out what he did...in the end your parents came to me along with your brother when Itachi discovered the coup de taut was to happen in 10 days when the man who summoned the Kyuubi was to arrive for the final plans would arrive in 3 days so he could bring his army to help the Uchiha clan to take over Konoha...it was for this reason the plan was created. While you were at school, your parents and brother...along with those who were loyal to your father attacked the elders causing most of the deaths of the Uchiha clan...and it was for that reason after the Uchiha clan civil war was over the rest of your clan was killed by Itachi with the exception of your mother and father."

Sasuke who was in shock asked "But...but why."

The Sandaime said "Those who were loyal to your father were few and well past thier prime. They agreed that a sacrifice was needed for the clan to survive as well as the village. Itachi was to become a spy and learn everything he could about the man who summoned Kyuubi...but to do so he needed to gain the trust of the man...so it was decided that when the man came to the Uchiha district that night he would find the bodies of the Uchiha clan and when he entered the house you lived in would activate a security seal which would be the signal for Itachi to kill your parents so when the man opened the door to the room they were in he would see Itachi over them with his sword covered in thier blood and he could claim it was to test his strength since he had the Magnekyou Sharingan...unfortinately you arrived at the same time the man did that night and so Itachi was forced to commit his 'crime' in front of you and the man who was behind you in the shadows."

Sasuke said "But...but why both mom and dad..why couldn't he spare one."

The Sandaime said "He was suppose to spare both since they were young enough to help restore your clan...your parents were not injured fatally...the man after Itachi used his sharingan on you approached Itachi and question him and Itachi played his role to gain the man trust...but the man saw your mom awaken from the drug that had made her appear dead just like your father had also took...it was he who made the final strike killing your parents...when I arrived with ANBU and medics we found your parents dead and you on the floor in a coma...since your brother had succeeded in his mission of joining THAT man and we had a video recording of the coversation between him and Itachi and then your report of what he said in the genjutsu to you we went with the official story that Itachi killed the Uchiha clan to help keep his cover where he is still at to this day, secretely reporting to Jiraiya here to protect you and Naruto."

Naruto said "I...I see...but who is this man..."

The Sandaime said "Madara Uchiha."

At this everyone but the Sandaime and Jiraiya paled.

Shikamaru said "But Madara Uchiha died fighting the Shodaime...or at least that was what we were told." with narrowed eyes.

The Sandaime said "That is what we believed as well...but thanks to Itachi we found out he faked his death and went to the land of Water where he killed the Nidaime Mizukage and became the Sandaime Mizukage."

Sasuke clenched her fist and said "So he's the Mizukage."

Sarutobi said "He use to be...when he came here for the final plans, from our reports Itachi sent us, the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi in now the Yondaime Mizukage...but Madara has him under his control with the Sharingan and is elsewhere secretely leading a group of S-rank missing nins that your brother is a member of spying for us so that we may know what he is doing and prepare."

Sakura asked "But if you know where he is then why not go after him."

Jiraiya said "We don't know where he is exactly...and this guy isn't a pushover. If sensei in his prime and all 3 sannins in our prime fought him together, we MIGHT have a chance to defeat him...but we don't know where he is exactly...all we know is he is secretely leading this group and we know that he is after the Bijuu. That is all we know for now besides he still has the Hidden Mist village under his control so he has the ability to start the 4th great Shinobi war and possibly destroy Konoha. With that situation we have no choice but to be extra careful...which is why we can't reveal the truth about the Uchiha massacre. All we can do right now is honor your parents, the loyal clan members of your clan, and Itachi final wish to protect you and Naruto."

Naruto and Sasuke frowned and Kakashi asked "Were either of you the ones who informed Itachi that Naruto was missing because he knew to soon and appeared in Wave way to quickly."

The Sandaime said "In a way...yes...you see...the reason why we can't reveal Naruto parents actually wasn't a requested from his parents...but I decided it in order to protect him from an enemy...but not Iwa or anyone outside of Konoha...we have a traitor here in Konoha."

Asuma asked "Who dad...and why haven't you done something about this traitor."

The Sandaime said "Because he's a necessary evil since he has 1/3 of Konoha Shinobi under his control as well as member in several clans who are loyal to him...and with those members he can help pressure the clan heads into voting to give him what he wants if Naruto heritage were to be revealed."

Naruto asked "And what is that...what is it that is in my heritage that he wants so bad."

Jiraiya said "The Hiraishin no jutsu...it's currently sealed away under a blood seal that only you can unlock...but we have a problem sensei...the kids nearly recreated it himself already. All he has to do is figure out how to stop once he starts moving."

The Sandaime said "I see...how was it I saw a mini Kyuubi earlier."

Naruto said "It's an illusion completely controlled by me since the real Kyuubi is dead."

The Sandaime said "I see...will you explain to me all that has happened now."

Naruto frowned and said "Well..." as he began to explain about being captured, meeting Connar, finding out he was immortal already, explaining some of the ritual that gave him a new body, killing Kyuubi, training to use his new body as well as learning to be immortal, meeting his team, meeting the others Konoha nins, meeting Methos, killing Gato and his men, training..."...and so we returned to Konoha."

The Sandaime who had remained silent like everyone else asked "Is that everything."

Jiraiya said "No, he didn't meantion the fact that Tazuna, his daughter who is currently pregnant with the gaki child and her older son are here in Konoha now or that the heirs here have all formed together and have come to a decision that could cause a civil war in Konoha...or the fact that he's practically fucked every woman in this room."

A figure in a bikers outfit appeared next to Jiraiya as a crystal ball appeared above the room and music began to play and the guy said "Care to dance love." as he grab Jiraiya arms who screamed like a little girl as they began to tango and Jiraiya found he couldn't escape.

Every guy in the room minus Naruto paled while all the woman were smirking.

Naruto walked to the door and opened it and Jiraiya was tango out of the office and Naruto slammed the door closed and the music continued to follow Jiraiya and the biker from the radio on the bikers waist while the crystal ball disappeared from the Hokage office and Naruto said "Anyone else want a dance partner...or are you all going to leave the woman alone and leave my sex life out alone." in a dangerous tone.

Just then a scream of "Eiiii." was heard causing several to run to the window and out in front of the Hokage tower was Jiraiya who had been dipped by the biker who now had a rose in his mouth.

The Sandaime said "Stop that Naruto."

Naruto said "Sorry, he's got until I get tired before he's going to be released and with his dance parter holding his hand Jiraiya can't make handsigns to escape...especially with Tora cutting his other wrist making it unable to help him either. That will teach him to quit being a pervert."

Methos said "I really wish you had been around back when the world was young. You would have been a blast to have around."

The Sandaime sighed and said "What is this plan." as he slumped into his chair.

Shikamaru said "Our original plan won't work now with the new information we have...but with a slight change I believe it will still work. You claim the Uzumaki clan had a bloodline that chakra was 10 times stronger then normal right."

The Sandaime nod and Shikamaru asked "Were all the Uzumaki red heads like his mother."

Again the Sandaime nods and Shikamaru said "Then what we can do to not only help Naruto but also explain his appearance change as well as Sasuke change is this. You will call a meeting with the council. You will bring up the fact that the reason he was chosen to be the Host of the Kyuubi was because it had been proven that the Uzumaki clan could weaken the Kyuubi of it's chakra with thier special chakra. You will reveal the fact that he is in fact the third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi who were all Uzumaki and that the Uzumaki clan had been killing the Kyuubi, draining it of it's chakra since the founding of Konoha. Make it like it was a mission assigned by the Shodaime or Nidaime. Then you can tell that when the Kyuubi was to be transfered from one host to the next that someone attacked the Yondaime during the switch and caused the transfer to fail. You can claim it was an enemy of Konoha or an enemy of the Yondaime but tell the enemy was killed by the Yondaime but it was to late. The Kyuubi had escaped. You can claim the Yondaime then used the sealing method he did use as a back up plan for the original jutsu and sealed it away in Naruto like it was plan from the beginning and that finally after all these years the Kyuubi is now completely drained of it's chakra. This will not only reveal part of the truth and make Naruto seem more like a hero but you can also claim the Uchiha clan were also helping with the sealing. That it was for this reason the clan head had agreed to make sure that the Uzumaki clan would continue to do thier mission until the Kyuubi was destroyed and place an illusion over both Naruto and Sasuke to make him appear to be a mini Yondaime while making it appear Sasuke was male so that when the time was right they could have jutsu released the jutsu."

Naruto said "I can understand Sasuke needing an illusin but why claim I had one also."

Shikamaru said "If all the Uzumaki were red head and you have red hair also Naruto as you do now, we can claim that to protect the guardian protectors of Konoha, the Yondaime had to hide the fact you were an Uzumaki because other naitions learned about the Uzumaki bloodline and wanted to steal it."

The Sandaime chuckled a moment and Naruto asked "What's so funny."

The Sandaime said "Shikamaru plan isn't that far off from the actual truth...you see, the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was Mito Uzumaki Senju, wife of the Shodaime Hokage...and Kushina was kidnapped by Kumo when she was a gennin because of her bloodline...yes...I think I can work with your idea...but what do you hope to obtain by revealing this."

Shikamaru said "Each of us are not happy with our clans over the truth being hidden from us. Since we were sent to find Naruto we can claim that the reason he was missing was because he finished draining the Kyuubi of it's chakra making it completely harmless and that it dispelled the Illusion on him and Sasuke and both came back to Konoha in a henge to find out what was going on. You can say that we found Naruto and Sasuke who also disappeared on the mission while looking for Naruto and because of this you were forced to reveal the truth to us and that we chose to honor the guardian protector clan for thier service to Konoha for defeating the Kyuubi...and turning him into a summon creature which will explain why Naruto can make him appear with a summon illusion since he's actually getting better at using that every day. Think about it, Konoha gets a hidden bloodline that will require him to fall under the clan restoration act. You can then reveal his mother until Naruto gets strong enough to protect himself which you can then reveal his father and you can claim Methos here who was a very distant cousin who found Naruto while he was injured from the seal finishing it's job and healed him back to life with his clans bloodline and he gave Naruto some of his blood since he can't have children and is teaching him in thier clan jutsu so they don't die when he does since Naruto bloodline was able to adapt and to his bloodline which will explain why he can come back from severe to critical wounds as well as his illusions."

The Sandaime said "But what if someone figures out Kyuubi is an illusion."

Naruto said "I've got that covered. I think Shikamaru plan is best. It will at least let everyone know the Kyuubi is under my control, powerless, and no longer in this world or sealed inside me since he has to be summoned."

Sasuke said "What about Itachi."

The Sandaime said "No hunter nins from Konoha have ever went after Itachi and if it was possible to kill Madara before now we would have...but Itachi has had to commit many crimes to keep his cover so officially, Itachi will never be able to return to Konoha without being killed, even if the truth was revealed."

Sasuke clenched her fist and Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and asked "What about unofficially."

The Sandaime said "If Sasuke here can live her life as a guy...why couldn't Itachi live his life looking like someone else. When the time comes for Itachi to return there a file on a deep cover agent who was an Uchiha who is still alive officially and will return from his mission. I have 3 trusted people who have a copy of this file and Itachi also gave a copy to his fiance and he will take up the identity of this person to live out the rest of his life while Itachi officially will be declared dead."

Sasuke said "His fiance...the oily lady."

The Sandaime said questionably "The oily lady."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Itachi took me to her house when I was younger and she got a mark on her back that looks like an oily painting."

The Sandaime said "Ah, I see...well I was not aware you knew about her Naruto...it appears you learned a little something from Itachi in liking older woman...huh."

Sasuke said "Itachi took Naruto to her house and she was probably the first woman he saw naked, huh dobe."

Naruto frowned and said "I think we should drop the subject Jiji. I haven't told anyone who she is yet...not that everyone knows the truth I kind of don't want to tell who she is."

The Sandaime said "Oh...why is that...could it be that your afraid of what Sasuke would do...or is it your afraid of what someone else might do knowing that you saw her mom naked." with a smirk on his face as he saw Naruto pale.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and said "You never told me Itachi girlfriend had a daughter. Who is it."

Naruto said "I think we should drop it Sasuke."

Sasuke saw Naruto getting nervous and said "Oh...what's the matter. Is it someone we know."

The Sandaime smirked wider and said "Actually, she is this room."

3...2...1..Suddenly the window to the Sandaime's office was blown out as a figure was seen flying head first out the window and landed on the ground far below in a crater.

Off to the side of the room Kiba was hiding behind Shino as they saw Sakura lowering her arm from where she just nailed Naruto in the face.

Kakashi said "Damn, she's a mini-Tsunade."

Kurenai said "Why did you do that Sakura."

Sakura glared at her and said "I'm the only girl in this room whose mom is still alive meaning he saw my mom naked."

Naruto came walking in the window holding his jaw and he spat out 3 teeth on the ground and said "You broke my jaw."

Kiba blinked and said "So wait, you mean that when you said Sakura was natural you knew because."

Suddenly two figures could be seen flying out the window one after the other and Naruto who was holding his jaw said "When we land I'm kicking your ass Kiba."

Sakura turned and said "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO COMMENT ON MY NATURAL COLOR."

Methos tilted his head and said "Since when the hell did Pink become natural."

As Naruto stood up from the crater he looked up and dodged as Methos landed on top of Kiba and Naruto burst out laughing and said "Well at least when I kissed a guy it turned out to be a woman."

A female voice said "What is going on here."

Naruto turned and said "Oh, Hi Suki, Sakura will be home shortly and Sasuke a girl now so we know about your fiance. Oh, and Sakura knows about my one birthday also."

A pink hair woman tilted her head and said "Naruto...is that you."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Suki said "What happened."

Naruto said "I died...but I got better. Well I need to get back to the Hokage tower. Take care." as he grabbed Methos and Kiba and began to drag them through the street.

Suki shook her head and thought "_He was always a strange child."_

When Naruto got back to the Hokage tower he saw Sasuke standing outside the tower and she said "Come on dobe, the Hokage dismissed us and said he would take care of everything.

Kiba said "Oh, then that means you can come see Hana."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto arm and said "Not today. Come on, we got things to talk about."

Methos said "What about me."

Sasuke said "You can come...but your staying in one of the other houses."

Methos thought "_Well the world hasn't changed much after all. Woman still are boss." _as he followed them.

Kiba said "Women." as he shook his head and walked home.


	9. life is not as it seems

When Kiba got home he looked around the house and thought "_Soon...soon this will be all MINE."_ as he got a shit eating grin on his face.

Tsume came into the living room and said "So you are home Kiba. I thought I smelled your scent. So how was your mission."

Kiba said "Oh, it was really...educational. Is sis home. I want to tell you both all about it."

Tsume said "She's back in the kennels. She should be back in a few minutes. So what's was your mission."

Kiba said "I'll tell you in a minute...actually, before I tell you, can I ask a question mom."

Tsume said "Well you just did but I guess you can ask another one."

Kiba said "Do you think Naruto the Kyuubi."

Tsume eyes widen as she paled and began to look around and asked "What are you talking about Kiba."

Kiba said "Mom, I know the truth. It's related to what happened on my mission. I need to know if you see him as the Kyuubi. Yes or No."

Tsume asked "How did you find out. There's a law forbidding anyone from speaking about that Kiba."

Kiba said "Because I know the Kyuubi didn't randomly attack Konoha. It was summoned. The Sandaime just informed all of us after we returned from our mission and your going to have a council meeting about it soon. Now ANSWER me. Do you think he's the Kyuubi." as he glared at her.

Tsume said "Back down Kiba."

Kiba smirked before Akamaru who was on his head stood up and Kiba flashed through a couple of handsigns and said "Fool moon rising no jutsu." as both were covered in smoke and when it cleared a 7 ft tall white furred warewolf was standing where Kiba was and said "**I'm not a pup anymore. I'm pissed and I want to know if you have betrayed the pack like most of the idiots who see him as the Kyuubi."**

Tsume was wide eyed as she looked at Kiba and thought "_What the hell. I've never seen something like this."_

Kiba growled as he lowered into a stance Tsume recognised as the opening stance of their clan taijutsu and she looked at Kiba claws and said "No...I've never seen the pup as the fox...If I had I would never have let you near him." as she lowered her eyes.

Hana who had come in was shocked seeing the white furred warewolf in front of her and then heard her mom and thought "_What's going on."_

Kiba glanced at Hana and said "**Good...**because Hana has already claimed him as her mate and he claimed her as well**."** as he was covered in smoke and showed both Kiba and Akamaru again standing there though Tsume didn't notice as her head had whipped around and was looking at Hana who had become pale and Tsume said "WHAT."

Hana said "What's going on mom...what was that just now...and what are you talking about Kiba."

Tsume said "I WANT ANSWERS NOW. BOTH OF YOU."

Kiba said "My last mission was a search and rescue. Naruto had disappeared on mission and Team 7 called for help since thier mission had upgraded from a C-rank to an A-rank boarding S-rank. Team 8 minus Hinata who was injured and Team 10 were sent to Wave to help find him. When we got there Naruto had been discovered...but not unharmed. I can't go into the exact specifics since the Hokage has classified it but Naruto doesn't look the same anymore. In fact from what I understand he had a special genjutsu on him that hid his real looks that was dispelled. Also, the fox won't be a problem anymore but you will have to wait for the Hokage to tell you what I mean. I'm already on thin ice as it is but you see, we had to prove Naruto was who he claimed to be and so we had to question him. Turns out he's also been with my sensei once and the question about his sex life was brought up and Naruto had to discribe your bedroom sis...the one where you tied him down and fucked him while you were in heat." with a smirk on her face.

Hana paled and Tsume said "Is this true Hana." as she glared at her daughter.

Hana lowered her head under her mothers glare and Kiba said "Oh, that's not the best part. I asked Naruto did Hana bite him and he said she bit him alot and I asked did she bite him on the neck. He said yeah and claimed it hurt and he had to bite you to get you to let go." as his smirk got bigger.

Hana began to rub the left side of her neck and she glared at Kiba and said "You are so dead runt."

Tsume said "Hana, how could you do something so stupid...are you pregnant."

Hana said "No mom...this happened a while back and I'm not pregnant."

Tsume narrowed her eyes and asked "How FAR back."

Hana gulped and spoke the answer softly and Tsume screamed "HANA."

Kiba had his hands together and thought "_Thank you Kami, thank you Naruto."_

Tsume turned and said "Stop your thanking kami and gloating Kiba. That doesn't make you the next heir. That just means Naruto is now a member of our clan and will be the clan head when I step down and Hana will be head of household."

Kiba face fell and thought "_Damn you Kami, damn you Naruto."_

Tsume said "Now Hana, I expect to go find your mate and bring him here. We have much to discuss."

Kiba said "Actually...there's more that you don't know..Um...turns out Sasuke Uchiha, isn't really a guy. Sasuke actually a girl under the same kind of special genjutsu that Naruto was under since the Uchiha clan and Naruto parents had an alliance going and they have been engaged since before either was born...also Naruto got a kid on the way with this woman we escorted back from Wave and he's got a kid about the same age as the Sandaime grandson...Naruto also been with Ino Yamanaka, Kurenai-sensei, and some snake woman here in Konoha."

Hana and Tsume looked shocked and Tsume said "If your lying Kiba, I'll have you fixed."

Kiba paled and said "It's the truth mom. I swear. Sasuke been practically trying to get him to fuck her ever since her genjutsu was dispelled. You can ask the Sandaime. He's the one who told us about the arrange marriage when he told us about..." as he quickly covered his mouth as Akamaru bit him in the leg.

Hana narrowed her eyes and said "Told you about WHAT."

Kiba said "I can't say. You will have to hear it from the Hokage...please don't fix me. I'm telling the truth." as he covered himself and backed up from both his sister and his mother.

Tsume said "And that is why your not going to be the head of our clan. The leader of the clan has to have the balls to back up what they say or do. You may have had my attention with whatever the hell that jutsu you used was but now your back to being a bitch again."

Kiba said "Oh yeah, well what about Naruto, He was a bitch who got chained down to get fucked by Hana and Ino, and he only slept with sensei because they were all drunk. He's a bigger bitch them me." as he crossed his arms.

Tsume said "Kiba...any guy who has the balls to fuck my daughter, Inoichi daughter, Anko, or your sensei, much less all of them has got to have the biggest set of balls ever. The boy is practically an Alpha...It's a shame he's an...wait, you said his parents made some kind of deal with the Uchiha...who were his parents." as she narrowed her eyes.

Kiba took a step back and said "Um..."

Tsume grew her claws out and said "KIBA...ANSWER...NOW." as she made a swipe at his crotch.

Kiba screamed jumping back and covering himself and said "Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." in a scared voice.

Tsume and Hana froze and Tsume turned to Hana and said "...dear...you have never made me prouder then you have right now...at least until you pop out a couple of pups."

Kiba said "Don't do that, just because he's the Yondaime son doesn't mean you should make a big deal out of it."

Tsume said "Oh no, I could care less if he was the Yondaime's son. That's just a bonus. It's who his mother is that I'm so happy about. Kushina was one bad ass, bitch. The first day she came to Konoha and entered the accademy she whipped everyone ass. She broke my arm when I tried to show her who was top bitch...she was. The red hot blooded Habanero...that was the name she got after we called her tomato head. Never call that woman a tomato...come on, we need to celebrate. Where can we find Naruto Kiba."

Kiba gulped and said "Most likely being fucked by Sasuke."

Tsume said "Then tomorrow if we don't have any missions you are to bring your mate here Hana...along with the rest of his pack. They are now part of our pack...Now Kiba, what was that jutsu you used earlier."

Kiba gulped as he saw the demanding look from his mom and sister and said "You know how when we have our companions immitate us using henge. Well, thanks to over hearing Naruto discuss illusions I learned a few tricks that I tried and instead of having Akamaru and me change like we usually do, I decided to try combining them into a warewolf. It took a lot of trail and error but I was able to get it down with Akamaru help. I control the way our body moves and Akamaru controls the way our features look. We can only do it for 30 seconds but it's pretty cool and intimidating."

Tsume said "I see...keep practicing and if you can get it to last longer then a minute or 2 we will see about adding it to the family jutsu list. Remember what I said." as she left the room leaving the issue finished.

Hana smirked after Tsume was gone and said "So mutt...tried to take my place in the pack huh." as she grew out her nails and Kiba eeped as Hana dove at him.

While this was happening Naruto and Sasuke were both sitting quitely on the bridge they use to sit on when they were kids at the Uchiha district and Naruto said "So..."

Sasuke said "I..."

Naruto frowned as he got up and sat down behind Sasuke and put his arm around her stomach and rested his head on her shoulder and said "Bara.."

Sasuke blinked and said "Rose..."

Naruto said "Yeah...I mean, Sasuke a guys name. Let the rest of the world call you that...but to me, your going to be Aoi Aka Bara."

Sasuke blushed and said "Your blue blood rose."

Naruto said "Yes."

Sasuke bit her lip and said "Thank you...you don't know how much that means to me...I...I've always wanted a more female name but since I never could dispell that illusion it wouldn't of done me any good...but having that name now...especially from you, makes me feel..."

Naruto said "Beautiful."

Sasuke turned bright red and coughed to cover her face even though she was facing away from Naruto and said "What do you think about what all we heard."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "Just means there's another immortal I have to kill. After all, how can the guy still be alive after all these years."

Sasuke who had placed her arms around Naruto's who were on her stomach pulled tighter against his arms and said "I...I'm scared of him dobe...He was said to be the 2nd strongest ever...and the fact he could fight your dad evenly like that makes it seem true...I..I don't want to lose you dobe..not after I'm finally able to show you who I really am...not when your like this...I...I don't want to be alone again...I...I'm tired of being alone...please...please accept my love for you and love me back...I'll be yours and yours alone always...even our parents wanted us together and gave us thier blessings...you can be with any woman you want as long as you love me...I..."

She was silenced by Naruto kissing her neck and kissed up to her ear slowly and softly and when he got to her ear he whispered "Kami blessed me twice with getting to see a very rare and beautiful flower. Twice I have seen, and only me, a blue blood rose...you are a treasure to me that Kami has blessed me with...but you know something...I wouldn't share either with anyone else." as he moved his right arm up and began to rub circles around Sasuke stomach and every time his thumb got to the top of the circle it would brush against Sasuke breast a little higher.

Sasuke breath had become shallow as she felt the sensation going through her body.

Naruto could tell Sasuke was getting turned on and he continued his treatment of teasing her for several minutes before he stopped and stood up and offered Sasuke his hand.

Sasuke who was suprised when he stopped took his hand and Naruto pulled her close and began leading her back to the Uchiha district.

When they got there Naruto saw that the lights in the house where Tsunami and her family were at were all out and the house Methos had was also out.

Sasuke who had her head on Naruto shoulder saw her house come into view and she began to get nervous and thought "_Are we..."_

Naruto could feel Sasuke getting tensed and he said "No, we are not going to do that Bara. All we are going to do is take a shower together with our underwear on to wash each others backs and then we are going to sleep. Nothing else."

Sasuke snorts and said "And who made you my boss."

The next moment Sasuke yelped as Naruto smacked her ass and laughed "hahahaha...sorry."

Sasuke glared at him but her blush still remained as they entered her house.

The next morning, just as Naruto said, nothing happened except both laid beside each other after taking a shower together.

Sasuke who awoke found herself on Naruto chest and asked "Why...why didn't we do anything...I wanted to."

Naruto said "Maybe you were...maybe you weren't...but it's to soon. With everything that has happened I think we should wait...at least until we know it's safe."

Sasuke sat up and asked "What do you mean safe."

Naruto looked at her and said "With the others I used birth control. I may not have had my hands free but that didn't mean I didn't know how to use the birth control we were taught in the accademy. With Tsunami I didn't because I was under the impression that I couldn't have kids...I...I don't want to have more then one child on the way at a time...at least not right now...I...I can feel them...the other immortals...thier growing in power as we lay here...I...I can feel the pull of the gathering getting stronger."

Sasuke frowned and said "Doens't that mean we should enjoy life while we can...just...just in case."

Naruto looked in Sasuke eyes and sat up placing his hand against her cheek softly before it moved behind her head and pulled her forward to a kiss.

As the kiss got them both hotter and hotter Naruto suddenly felt sick in his stomach and broke the kiss.

Sasuke saw the look on Naruto face as she opened her eyes and said "What's wrong."

Naruto said "Get dress...someone's here." as he got up off the bed and started to slip on his pants when Sasuke who was frowning said "Follow me, your about my dad's size. I think he's got some cloths that could fit you."

Naruto looked at his pants that were Kiaza from Wave and frowned before following Sasuke but grabbed his sword.

Sasuke showed Naruto where her fathers cloths were and Naruto found a pair of black ANBU style pants and a red shirt and he concentrated a moment before a battle cloak appeared on him and he slipped his sword on the inside of the cloak.

Once Naruto walked out of the room he saw Sasuke in a pair black shorts and a chinese style shirt with the Uchiha symbol on them and said "Come on, lets go see who our guest is."

Naruto frowned and said "No...you go and keep an eye on Tsunami and the other...make sure thier safe."

Sasuke narrowed her eyes and said "I'm not weak and need protection dobe."

Naruto said "No, but Tsunami and her family are. I trust you to keep them safe in case this guy is after me. You know how hot headed Inari is at times."

Sasuke glared and said "Alright dobe...but you better come back safely."

Naruto kissed her and said "I will. Now go."

Sasuke kissed him one more time quickly before running out the back door and heading toward Tsunami house.

Naruto walked out the front door and saw Methos sitting there on a chair and Naruto said "So you felt it to huh."

Methos said "Who couldn't...but I don't know who it is."

Naruto said "Only one way to find out...you coming."

Methos said "One on One. I'm not a fighter anymore. I'm a watcher. Come find me if you survive." as he stood up and started to walk away.

Naruto glared at his back and frowned before he began to walk toward town.

10 minutes later Naruto came to the park where he could feel the pull was getting stronger and he began to look around when he saw a man enter the other end of the park with brown hair and blue eyes looking to be in his 30's.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and the man said "So you are Connars chosen huh. The Maelstrom."

Naruto said "Who are you and why are you here."

The man said "Call me Grayson...as for why I am here...I'm here for you head."

Naruto frowned and said "Let's take this somewhere less populated. Shall we."

Grayson said "No...I don't think so." as he pulled out a doublesided broadsword and held it diagnal in front of him and Naruto frowned as he looked around and said "I see." as he pulled off his battle cloak and threw it behind a tree where he dispelled it and held his left hand forward and his right held his sword over his head above him pointing at Grayson.

As both Naruto and Grayson stood across from each other observing a swirl of leaves appeared and Kakashi who was reading his book said "Hmm...oh what do we have here."

Naruto said "Kakashi-sensei...what are you doing here." not taking his eyes off of Grayson.

Kakashi said "Just getting lost on the road of life." as he looked up at Grayson and said "Who are you and why are you here."

Grayson looked at Kakashi and said "I don't know how you did that leaf thing but this is none of your concern."

Kakashi said "When you pull a weapon on my student it becomes my concern...and thiers." as suddenly 20 ANBU appeared around the clearing.

Naruto who was shocked looked around and smiled slightly before his eyes landed on Grayson and said "Sensei...Thank you...but you know like I do, there can be only one...If you want to truly help me then make sure no one else gets involved. I don't want anyone getting hurt in this...this is my fight."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and saw the determined look on Naruto face and said "Very well...ANBU, secure the area but do not get involved. I take full responsibility for what is going on."

The ANBU quickly moved back away to secure the area and Grayson said "Very noble of you...but with or without thier help I'll walk away with your head and anyone who gets in my way will die."

Naruto said "Over my dead body."

Grayson said "Then we are in an agreement." as he began to circle Naruto who also started to circle while getting closer to each other.

As they got to within 10 ft of each other Grayson charged and Naruto blocked and deflected a slash and up jab while twisting to the right with a parry bringing both hands to his sword.

Grayson kicked dirt at Naruto face and tried for an upper slash when leapt back avoiding the slash and the dirt before charging forward with a slice and then a slash before reversing the slash to a reverse diagnal slice from left him to right shoulder which only actually nicked Grayson shoulder.

Grayson jumped back and reached for his shoulder and said "Not bad...Reminds me of Methos with that move."

Naruto remained silent and Grayson narrowed his eyes before charging forward faster and Naruto began to block as both thier speeds got quicker and quicker.

Off to the side Kakashi stood watching the battle below and said "Yes, what is it."

An ANBU in a cat ask said "Why are you allowing this to go on sir. We should arrest both for this."

Kakashi said "Neko, there is more going on down there then you know...I can't say anything but odds are your going to be seeing more and more of this if Naruto wins."

Neko said "Naruto...as in Uzumaki."

Kakashi nods and Neko looked back at the ground where the battle was getting intense and said "But how in the world is that possible...he doesn't look anything like Uzumaki and how did he get so skilled with a blade. Those 2 are both fighting like sword masters."

Kakashi said "I'm not allowed to say...but I wish Naruto would remember his ninja training."

As if hearing Kakashi words Naruto sword glowed with wind chakra and sliced at Grayson...however just as Naruto blade was about to connect his sword snapped into pieces since it was made to handle wind chakra and Grayson who was heading for a slice at Naruto sliced him across the stomach before spinning around and slicing Naruto head off.

Everyone was shocked for a few seconds before everything became covered in gold and Naruto found himself kneeling on the ground in the woods and in front of him was his old body with it's head cut off and Naruto thought "_WHAT THE HELL...What's going on."_ as he began to look around and thought "_No...this can't be. I'm back in Wave...is this an illusion."_ as he tried to dispell it.

The more he tried to dispell it the more freaked out he got until he remember

_Illusions are as real or as fake as a person believes they are. I seen a child go their entire life in an illusion once and believed until the day he died the illusion was real. _

_Know reality_

_The only way to tell if an illusion is real or fake is to fight it, challenge it with another illusion, destroy it, or the person using it cancels it_

_The more real the illusion the more real it will seem to a person. _

_the best illusions are the ones based off of something you can do or something real._

Naruto began to shake and thought "_No..no..no..nononononononono..." _as his eyes lost focus as he was covered in gold and his body changed to look like his old body right down to the orange clothing.

20 minutes later that was the sight Kakashi arrived to seeing Naruto sitting on his knees in a daze while in front of him was a headless body that looked like Naruto also.

Kakashi frowned and said "Naruto." in a questioning tone after using his Sharingan to look at both bodies.

Naruto remained silent and didn't even react to Kakashi who saw the bloody sword near the Naruto on his knees and Kakashi moved forward and said "Naruto...is...is that you."

Naruto still remained silent and Kakashi moved over to the headless body on the ground and lifted the jacket up and channeled chakra into the body stomach and the seal did not appear and Kakashi frowned and moved over to the one on his knees and said "Naruto..are you alright...did you kill him."

Naruto remained frozen and Kakashi sighed and thought "_He's in shock from his first kill."_ as he looked at the other body taking the weapons and gear from it before using a fire jutsu to destroy it. He then placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and shushined away.

After a few more shushins they appeared in Tazuna house with Naruto still in shock on his knees and several gasp were heard and Sasuke said "What's going on Kakashi-sensei. Where did you find the dobe."

Kakashi frowned and said "I believe someone was planning to impersinate Naruto to get close to us but Naruto was able to kill the imposter." causing several more gasp.

Sasuke looked at Naruto again and said "He's in shock over his first kill."

Kakashi nods and Sasuke frowned before walking over and picked up Naruto arm and slinging it over his shoulder before he grunted pulling Naruto to his feet and said "I'll take him up to our room and see if I can't help him."

Kakashi said "I thi..."

Sasuke glared and said "Naruto is Naruto. I know. Now leave him to me."

Kakashi frowned and asked "How."

Sasuke said "Doesn't matter, come on dobe, move your feet because you heavy." as they began to move slughishly toward the stairs and up to the room they had been sharing.

Sakura said "Should we help. I mean..."

Kakashi said "Naruto and Sasuke have a unique bond. They may act like they hate each other but it's because they don't want to let others get to close. Just let them be for now. I'll look in on them in a little while." as he pulled out his book and sat down.

Sasuke closed the door to the room after sitting Naruto on the bed and Sasuke said "Dobe...dobe...Naruto." as Sasuke moved in front of Naruto.

Sasuke kneeled down in front of Naruto and picked up Naruto head causing Naruto to look into Sasuke eyes and Sasuke said "Naruto...snap out of it...please." as his voice got a little softer at the end.

Naruto blinked a moment and blinked again and looked at Sasuke before glancing around the room and asked "Sasuke...is that you."

Sasuke let out a breath and mumbled "Thank god." before he stood up and said "Everything OK dobe."

Naruto frowned and looked around the room and said "This...this is Tazuna house...right."

Sasuke said "Yeah dobe...did you hit your head."

Naruto frowned and looked around and said "Sasuke...can...can I ask you something."

Sasuke frowned and asked "What happened to the teme, dobe."

Naruto frowned and said "I'm so confused right now...I...I don't know if this is real or not. I...Sasuke...I...I need to know, I need to know if I'm going insane...are...are you really a girl."

Sasuke eyes widen and he said "WHAT...What are you talking about dobe."

Naruto rubbed his hands against his head and said "Yes or No Sasuke...please...for my sanity...did your family put and illusion on you when you were a baby to make you look like a guy."

Sasuke sat down on the other bed and after a few moments said "Yes."

Naruto sighed and said "Damn it...I'm even more confused now then I was...damn it Connar."

Sasuke looked confused and asked "How did you know dobe."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "I...can I put up a privacy jutsu. I want to make sure nobody can hear me because I know this is going to sound crazy."

Sasuke nods and Naruto flashed through handsigns and the room glowed and he took the cover off the bed and covered the window and saw Sasuke looking at him confused and Naruto said "In case Kakashi-sensei decides to spy. Now he can't read our lips..do...do you want that illusion gone so you can be yourself."

Sasuke eyes widen and said "I wish I could but I don't know how...to." as she was covered in gold and reveal her real looks.

Sasuke asked "How."

Naruto slumped on the bed and said "I...How long has it been since you last saw me Sasuke."

Sasuke said "A little over 3 days."

Naruto frowned and said "You know about Kyuubi, right. Your dad told you."

Sasuke nods and Naruto said "I...you know that jutsu your brother has...the one where you get tied to a cross."

Sasuke frowned and nods slowly and Naruto said "After I left here the other day I got captured by some of Gato men and I eventually escaped...but..then...I don't know what was real and what wasn't after I got captured actually. The best I can say is I got put in some kind of illusion like that...I..in that illusion I was told all kinds of things and done all kinds of things...it's how I learned you were a girl...in the illusion you told me that you liked me...that you wanted to tell me but couldn't until you could figure out how to cancel the illusion."

Sasuke said "Um...that's sort of true."

Naruto sighed and said "Then I wonder if that other stuff was real...did I really kill Kyuubi."

Sasuke eyes widen and said "Maybe you better start from the beginning."

Naruto frowned and began to tell her everything and Sasuke blinked after she heard about Naruto meeting Itachi and said "So your saying HE gave you a scroll and told you to open it when you found out my secret."

Naruto said "Yeah...I'll just skip a bunch of things and tell you about your brother since I know how important that is to you. Your brother is engaged to Suki, Sakura mom. I know that as true since Itachi was one of my guards and he took me to Suki home once...just don't tell Sakura or she will kill me once she finds out that I saw her mom nude."

Sasuke eyes widen and said "You did."

Naruto said "Yeah..but in that scroll Itachi gave me it said there was more to THAT night then you know. I can break it apart as things happen or I can just tell you what I was told really happened."

Sasuke said "Just tell me what you were told happened."

Naruto then explained about the Uchiha elders and then the Kyuubi attack and he finished and said "So we were told that you and I were secretly engaged by our parents before we were born and Itachi continuing his mission to protect you and me."

Sasuke pulled her knees up to her chest and said "Alright, I...go back to when you met my brother and tell me everything that happened after that."

Naruto sighed and explained everything and said "...and so when I went to use my wind chakra my blade didn't cut his in half but my own and Grayson killed me and then everything dispelled like all the other illusions and I found myself back in the woods in front of the body that I supposedly gave Kyuubi so that I could kill him."

Sasuke said "So your saying you don't really look like this."

Naruto looked at his self and said "I can tell I have an illusion up so I guess I must have changed myself to look like this." as he was covered in gold and Sasuke eyes widen and trailed up and down Naruto body and blushed and Naruto blinked and said "SHIT." as he grabbed the covers and covered himself since he was nude.

Sasuke who had blood dribbling down her nose quickly wiped it off and looked away and said "So what happened after you found yourself back in the woods."

Naruto said "I...I sort of lost it. I remember hearing Connar say a person could live thier entire life in an illusion and I sort of was until I died."

Sasuke shook her head to get rid of the image she just saw and said "Actually...I don't think it was an illusion...I think it was a vision."

Naruto blinked and asked "A vision..what do you mean."

Sasuke said "Well...when dad was trying to get me to hate you he gave me all kinds of books on Kyuubi and kitsune trying to show me how evil they were and.."

Naruto said "I still can't figure out why he was willing to have us get married but then hate me."

Sasuke said "You don't know my mom. While dad ran the clan, mom ran the house and when she said jump, you asked how high while already in the air. Normally she was nice and calm...but when she wanted to be in charge, you followed orders."

Naruto frowned and said "I wish I would have met her...I..." as suddenly the room changed and Naruto blinked as did Sasuke and Sasuke said "This is my house." as they both heard the sound of crying and both saw Mikota walk into the room where a baby crib was and Sasuke said "Mom...what the hell." as they saw Mikota pick up a blond hair baby who was crying and then Naruto turned away quickly as she undid her shirt and started to breast feed the blond hair baby before another cry was heard and Mikota laughed and said "You woke up Sasuke, Naru-chan." as she created a clone who picked up Sasuke as she sat down and the clone brought Sasuke over and Mikota started to breast feed both at the same time.

Sasuke was wide eyed and said "Dobe, look."

Naruto said "But.."

Sasuke said "LOOK DAMN IT."

Naruto turned and blinked and asked "What the..."

Sasuke said "My moms feeding us...together..."

Naruto said "But...but I didn't do this...I don't think I did."

Sasuke said "Dobe, your hand."

Naruto blinked and saw his hand glowing and Sasuke asked "Why is it glowing."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "The quickening...Connar and I are linked in a kind of magic...I guess he must have done this." as he looked back and Sasuke eyes widen again as a 5 year old Itachi walked into the room and asked "Do you need any help mom."

Mikota said "Not right now Itachi. Naru and Sasu are both hungry and they need to eat to grow up big and strong."

Itachi looked at Naruto and Sasuke and said "Dad said Naru going to have to leave soon and go to the oldphanage

Mikota said "Orphanage...and I know...he doesn't want to but the elders don't want him here. They said as soon as he can eat solids they want him gone."

Itachi said "But the mean people will hurt him again."

Mikota looked down and said "I know...that's why he needs to eat as much as he can now so he can get strong to protect himself and Sasu."

Itachi saw Sasuke grab Naruto hand and Itachi said "I'll get stronger also mom, so that way I can protect my little brother and sister."

Naruto stopped feeding and looked at Sasuke who stopped and looked at Naruto who turned to Itachi and said "Bro..."

Sasuke seeing Naruto look at Itachi gurgled "ter...pfft." as she farted.

The real Sasuke turned purple with emberassment as Naruto covered his mouth.

Kid Itachi said "Here mom, I'll help, Give me."

BNaruto hearing Itachi looked at BSasuke and said "Teme."

BSasuke who was now in Itachi hands heard Mikota said "Oh boy." and BSasuke said "dobe."

Itachi shook his head and said "I promise both you both, I'll protect you always." as he changed Sasuke.

Mikota smiled as BNaruto yawned and fell back to sleep before the room changed back to normal.

Naruto rubbed his head and said "That was...interesting."

Sasuke glared at him and said "This will not get told to ANYONE...do I make myself clear."

Naruto said "Yeah...but you know, we both kind of called Itachi brother together...but it looks like were still calling each other the same names since back then...teme."

Sasuke shook her head and said "Dobe...anyways, I was saying. I think what you had was a vision. One of the legends about Kyuubi is he had the ability to know the future or know things in advance. Maybe when you killed him you got the ability to see the future some..so now you can change it."

Naruto frowned and said "Maybe...but then what do I do. I mean I don't want to tell everyone I might be immortal...and I don't want to bring up my sex life either."

Sasuke frowned and said "Naruto...do you like any of those women."

Naruto asked "As what exactly."

Sasuke said "Do you want to marry them."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "Truthfully...I don't know...I'm not the same person they knew...I'm not the same person I knew...When I had the chance to have all of them maybe join my family I liked the idea since I hated being alone...but I also hated it...the idea seemed cheap...especially with everything I know now...Connar...he, he had a few one time lovers...but he only had 3 wives...and they were all YEARS apart...I...some part of me feels that I should be that way...quality over quantity I guess...that doesn't make any sense, does it."

Sasuke said "Actually...it does...I've had so many woman offer themselves to me and I saw how fake thier feelings toward me was and I vowed that I would only give my heart to someone I trully loved. Not because of who they are or what they have..I wanted someone who saw...ME...which is why I started to like you when we sat on that bridge as kids...you saw me as a person...not an Uchiha...when you told me I was willing to do so much to have you, even share you I can understand where that was coming from...when you didn't come back the other day...it hurt...it was worse then the time my family died...I thought you might have died...and I would never get the chance to tell you my real feelings...or show you who I am." as she stood up an pulled her shirt off.

Naruto eyes widen before he turned his head and the sound of cloths hitting the floor was heard and Naruto felt a hand on his face and turned seeing Sasuke leaning forward and she said "Which is why I am going to show you how much I care for you and who I am right now." as she kissed him while pushing him back on the bed.

Several hours later Sasuke was laying on Naruto chest and she said "That was amazing dobe."

Naruto said "Yes you were Bara."

Sasuke blinked and looked up and Naruto said "I said it before...but I have seen 2 blue blood roses and I don't want to share either with anyone...you are my Aoi Aka Bara...Let the rest of the world see Sasuke the guy and Naruto the dobe...the rest of the world can kiss our asses...you are my Bara and only mine."

Sasuke smiled and she said "And you are my Nichi who I will bloom for."

Naruto said "Your Sun huh...I like it...but are you OK with that. Are you OK with pretending to still be a guy."

Sasuke said "As long as I have you, then yeah."

Naruto said "And someday we will have our brother back...but what about Sakura."

Sasuke frowned and said "What about her."

Naruto said "She's going to be your niece."

Sasuke said "OUR niece...and your right..we need to tell her."

Naruto said "I think we should tell Kakashi-sensei also."

Kakashi voice said "Tell me what."

Both Naruto and Sasuke screamed as they pulled the covers up and saw Kakashi standing there.

Naruto said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KAKASHI-SENSEI."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and then Sasuke and said "So I see that your genjutsu is off Sasuke."

Naruto frowned and said "Jiji told you, didn't he."

Kakashi said "Yeah, he told me in case Sasuke started having woman problems while on mission. I can understand Sasuke...but what happened to you Naruto."

Naruto said "Um...I got lost on the road of life."

Just then the door burst open and Sakura was panting as she said "Kakashi-sensei I heard a..." as she froze seeing Naruto and Sasuke still laying on the bed with Sasuke on top of Naruto and Sakura fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

A little later Sakura began to stir and she blinked as she found a wet rag on her head and she groaned and set up causing the rag to fall off and she looked over at Kakashi and then back to Sasuke and Naruto who were back to 'normal' and asked "What happened."

Kakashi said "That is what I am wanting to know."

Naruto sighed and said "I guess I better explain...Sakura, don't freak out." as both Sasuke and Naruto became covered in gold and revealed what they really looked like but Naruto now had a shirt and pants from Kakashi.

Sakura said "What the...what was that and why did you change your looks Naruto...and why are you a girl Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke said "I've always been a girl Sakura. That's why I never would return any of yours or any of the others advances."

Sakura said "But...but..." as her entire world seem to have come crashing down on her and Kakashi said "It wasn't Sasuke fault and there is more you need to hear so stop acting like a crushed fangirl and act like a kunoichi Sakura. I'm sure Sasuke and Naruto will be glad to explain everything so just calm down."

Sakura bit her lip and nods while her thoughts were only half listening.

Naruto said "I guess I'll start but know that I'm not telling everything. Some things are personal. I guess the first thing to do is actually introduce myself. Sasuke, can you hand me a kunai."

Kakashi asked "Why do you need a kunai." as Sasuke handed him one.

Naruto said "Because I need to demonstrate something. I ask that you all keep quite and don't react...My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, 2nd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was born October 10, xxxx in a temple just outside of Konoha and I am immortal." as he stab himself in the heart before pulling it out as he died.

Everyone was shocked and Sasuke screamed "NARUTO." as she quickly grab him and said "No...nononononono...WHAT." as Naruto gasped for breath as his body jerked shocking everyone as he slowly sat back up.

At this everyone was shocked even though Sasuke had been told she still didn't believe.

Kakashi said "How...how are you alive."

Naruto said "Like I told you, I am immortal."

Sakura brain finally rebooted and she asked "How are you immortal Naruto and what do you mean your the son of the Yondaime and what's a Jinchuuriki and..."

Kakashi covered her mouth with his hand and said "Breath Sakura...explain Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Alright, I'll explain but don't ask questions. I guess the best place to start would be Mito Uzumaki Senju, wife of the Shodaime Hokage. The Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool had a bloodline called special chakra. I don't know what it does besides being stronger then normal chakra but what I do know is the lesson we were told about Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju fighting at the Valley of the end wasn't the entire truth. When Madara summoned the Kyuubi to help him, Hashirama Mokuton bloodline allowed him to supress Kyuubi chakra...but if he was supressing Kyuubi, how was he able to still fight Madara...the answer is since Madara brought backup in the form of Kyuubi, the Shodaime brought back up in the form of his wife, Mito who...what are you all looking at...oh, don't worry about my hand glowing."

Sakura said "Your hand is glowing Naruto, how are we not suppose to notice."

Naruto said "I'll explain that in a little bit...anyways Mito used her special chakra and sealed the Kyuubi in her own body to stop Madara from being able to use the Kyuubi, thus she became the first Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Now we all know after that Hashirama won so I'll skip a few years till the time Mito gave birth to her only child, a son. When she gave birth to him she still had the Kyuubi inside of her and it attempted to escape from her in her weakened state since the seal was weakened but she was able to recapture it...now as she got older and weaker she was afraid of the Kyuubi escaping on her death...but at the time she didn't know it but she was immortal...you can't seal something immortal in a mortal and not expect side effects. Jinchuuriki don't die of old age..the demon chakra in them keeps repairing damage to them as they get older and older and older until they are killed by someone or have the demon extracted from them or their bodies just become to weak to hold the demon back any longer...but she didn't know this and so she sent a messsage to Whirlpool to her birth clan to send another Uzumaki with thier bloodline to Konoha. They sent my mother Kushina who was just a little girl at the time and Mito convinced her to seal the Kyuubi in her own body to keep it from breaking lose and attacking everyone and also to keep it from being used against Konoha."

Kakashi asked "How do you know all this."

Naruto glared at him and said "Didn't I say no questions. I'm getting there...anyways, after some time, my parents got together but then something happened...Kakashi here lost a teammate who gave him the Sharingan he has."

Kakashi got wide eyed as Naruto continued "and the Uchiha clan wasn't happy about Kakashi having it and wanted him killed...but since the Uchiha and Kakashi were both members of Team 7 under my father an agreement was made between him and the Uchiha clan. The agreement was a marriage between his first born and a child from the Uchiha clan in exchange for sparing Kakashi-sensei life."

Kakashi was even more shocked as he sat down beside Sakura hearing this and Naruto said "When mom and dad found out I she was pregnant she had told the clan head and his wife who were actually friends with her and when she found out she was having a boy, Mikota used a jutsu to become pregnant with a daughter who would be used for the agreement. Mikota Uchiha was Sasuke mother and my godmother and my mother became Sasuke godmother...or at least that was the plan...until the day I was born."

Everyone in the room was waiting on baited breaths and Naruto said "A temple was set up with all kinds of precautions to help my mother keep the from escaping when she gave birth to me...but then HE showed up."

Sakura asked "Who."

Naruto said "Madara Uchiha."

Sakura said "But Madara Uchiha died fighting the Shodaime Hokage."

Naruto shook his head and said "He faked his death and went to the land of Water where he killed the Nidaime Mizukage and claimed the title of Sandaime Mizukage. Right now the Yondaime Mizukage is a Jinchuuriki who Madara is controlling while he is elsewhere...but Madara still alive...he used me as a hostage and dad was forced to make a choice of protecting mom in her weakened state or saving me when Madara went to kill me...dad saved me and Madara kidnapped mom..he then broke the seal holding the Kyuubi and used it to attack Konoha...I don't know really what all happened but I do know that dad was forced to summon the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into me turning me into a Jinchuuriki in order to save the village."

Sakura got a scared look on her face and Naruto said "Don't worry, Kyuubi dead."

Sakura said "But.."

Naruto said "I'll skip a bunch of shit...and get to the point...there is more then one kind of immortality. There is those like Jinchuuriki who just get older and older and older until they are killed, there are those who can switch bodies from one to another, there are those who can take the organs of others to replace thier own...and god knows how many more...but while we were here in Wave...I met another immortal after I got captured by Gato men and escaped...His name was Connar...he offered me a new life...he offered me his immortality...he explained what happens to Jinchuuriki and I was faced with the choice of growing older and older and older where I would live a life of pain and suffering for countless years until I was killed...or I could stop aging at the moment I died as well as a chance to actually kill Kyuubi...so I took it. Connar then help me create a new body made of my own flesh and blood...he showed me my memories of my parents and since I was creating my own body I made one that was part of my mother who was a red head with green eyes and my father who was a blond with blue eyes...since I was switching one immortality for another I was basically dying so I won't age again so I made it look like this, the one I am in, he transfered my soul into it and split his immortality between Kyuubi and me destroying our old immortality and Kyuubi came into possession of my old body...Connar had told me the only way to kill those with his kind of immortality and so I did killing Kyuubi."

Kakashi said "Beheading...you cut off his head."

Naruto said "Yeah, I took his head...and with it his knowledge...and it seems some of his power as well. Sasuke told me that Kyuubi was able to see into the future...well...before you found me Kakashi-sensei, after I killed Kyuubi, some how I was in an illusion that was showing me the future...I was trained by Connar in it for a while before he had me take his head and knowledge and we finished this mission...Gato planning to double cross Zabuza and bring an army of mercenaries to the bridge to finish us off when Zabuza comes to fight us. Gato also going to send a couple of mercenaries to come after Tsunami and Inari to use them as hostages...we survived the first time when Team 8 and 10 showed up minus Hinata to search for me because instead of coming back here I was training on the other side of the island with Connar to use my new body and understand the rules behind this kind of immortality. Jiraiya also showed up...as does another immortal named Methos who has come to finish my training in exchange for killing 3 other immortal..we then made it back to Konoha and talked to Jiji who told us the truth about the Kyuubi attack, the marriage between Sasuke and I, as well as the truth about the Uchiha massacre...Sakura, you not going to believe this but your mom is engaged to Itachi Uchiha who actually isn't a traitor but a deep cover spy...he'll probably actually show up around here sometime soon since I broke the illusion on Sasuke he's been powering to make Sasuke look like a guy. That also means when Itachi marries your mom Sasuke will become your aunt."

Kakashi frowned and said "So all this information came from an illusion."

Naruto said "Some of it did. I actually known Suki and Itachi were together since I was younger...in fact most of the information I was told I knew mostly about with some hidden secrets. The fact you never denied that I was wrong about my parents or how you got your eye is proof that was true. The fact that I saw memories of Mikota taking care of me before I was sent to the orphange is also proof she was my godmother...and the fact Sasuke a girl who likes me and was under an illusion is also proof...and here is one more piece of proof." as a shimmer of gold and then a house cat size Kyuubi appeared and jumped up in Naruto lap who began to pet it as it purred and Naruto said "I learn to make illusions myself in the illusion which is how I can make it seem like I have the Kyuubi under my control when in fact it is dead." before Kyuubi disappeared in a cloud of gold.

Kakashi pursed his lips behind his mask and said "Is that all."

Naruto said "All you need to know. My personal life isn't your problem."

Kakashi glanced at Sakura and said "Do you have any question Sakura"

Sakura asked "Why didn't you ever tell anyone that you were a girl Sasuke. I mean..."

Sasuke said "How could I tell anyone. I don't know how to dispell those illusions...I didn't know anyone who could and I didn't know anyone else who knew I was a girl after what happened with my family. if I honestly told you I was a girl under a genjutsu you would think I was lying or ask me to prove it and how could I have proved it."

Naruto said "Besides, it was safer for Sasuke for everyone to believe she was a girl...which is why we are going to keep the illusion up to make it seem she's still a guy. God knows how many people would try to kidnap her for her bloodline if they found out he was a she. Those same people probably think they can send a woman to seduce Sasuke the guy and get her bloodline...I'll just repeat what happeend with Ino to protect Sasuke."

Sakura blinked and asked "What happened with Ino."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Um...I won't say much but I pretended to be Sasuke at one time and when I did, Ino and Amy jumped me in the bathroom while I looked like Sasuke. I'll leave it at that."

Sasuke said "That was the day we graduated, at lunch time, why did you even do that. I mean you got the jump on me and tied me up before changing to look like me...what did you do that day."

Sakura blinked and narrowed her eyes and said "Sasuke...did you ever kiss me on the forehead."

Sasuke looked confused and said "No, why."

Sakura turned and glared at Naruto and Naruto said "Um..." POW. Naruto slammed against the wall behind him from Sakura punch before she stomped out of the room.

Kakashi said "Hmm...well I assume you both are going to keep your real looks hidden huh."

Sasuke nods and looked at the passed out Naruto and Kakashi said "Alright. Well I am going to send for backup." As he got up and left.

After he was gone Sasuke closed the door and walked back over and said softly "Nichi, you need to think more before you speak." as she crawled into the bed beside him after making him lay down before going to sleep on top of his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

That night Sakura was sitting on the roof when Naruto walked up behind her and asked "Mind if I sit down."

Sakura didn't say anything and Naruto sat beside her and said "Sakura...I know what your going through."

Sakura snorts and said "Yeah right."

Naruto said "No, I really do. I...I've been thinking and I would like to show you something...you, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei...I think it could help you all because I know your all confused about me and what's all going on right now...I...I know things about all 3 of you that you may not think I know or things that you may want to be a secret...it's not fair that I keep secrets from you...not after everything that happened...I don't want to see the tulip fall and not get back up."

Sakura blinked and said "Tulip...what are you talking about."

Naruto said "If you want to know, come to our room. I'm going to get Kakashi-sensei and wake Sasuke."

Sasuke voice said "I'm awake Nichi." as both turned and saw Sasuke walk over to them.

Kakashi said "As am I." as he stood on a tree in front of the house where he had been hiding.

Naruto said "Well...I think we should all sit down because I'm not sure if I can control this as good as I want to."

Kakashi said "What are you going to do."

Naruto said "You know that jutsu Itachi has, the one where he ties you to a cross."

Sasuke said "Tsukuyomi."

Naruto said "Yeah, Itachi when he used it on me claimed he could control everything including the passage of time...I'm going to try and show you the entire time from the moment I left here to the moment I arrived back here and show you everything...well I'll skip the sex Tsunami but everything else I'll show. That way you won't think I'm hiding anything else from you."

Kakashi jumped on the roof and said "Are you sure you can do it."

Naruto said "Only one way to find out." as he disappeared in a stream of gold as the rest of the world disappeared around him as well. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all 3 watched and saw everything.

When it was done the world returned to normal and Naruto was passed out on the roof in front of them and Kakashi jumped over from another tree and said "What happened, you all were covered in a gold box for a few seconds."

The Kakashi beside Sasuke and Sakura went up in a puff of smoke and Kakashi grabbed his head as he fell to his knees and said "Damn...information overload."

Sakura looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke and said "I...I kissed Ino...and I tried to seduce you and Naruto."

Kakashi said "Naruto slept with all those woman."

Sasuke said "No wonder he was so good."

Sakura said "I can't believe you and Naruto called each other those names all the way back to when you were babies."

Sasuke glared at her and Sakura said "Sasuke...your eyes."

Kakashi frowned and said "You got the Magnekyou Sharingan Sasuke...must have been the guilt from seeing you kill him."

Sasuke eyes widen and she closed them as the chakra was pulled away and said "So what now."

Kakashi nealt down to Naruto and said "Hmm...he should be up in a few hours. I think we should all get some sleep. Sasuke, from what I saw you and him can't have sex again until you get back to Konoha. We can't risk you getting pregnant right now...not with the danger that's coming."

Sasuke frowned and Kakashi said "That goes for you also Sakura. If you want to have sex, fine, but make sure your protected first. Both your teammates are going to need you and you need them...Naruto taken a huge risk showing us all that he did."

Sakura frowned and said "Yes Kakashi-sensei...but...but I don't know what to do anymore...I...I mean I care for Sasuke, even if she's a girl...I can't just shut that off..it's not what you look like on the outside that matters, but what's on the inside."

Sasuke said "But you don't know me."

Sakura said "I thought I did...but I know you better then anyone besides Naruto...He...he still cares for me, you could tell, couldn't you."

Sasuke frowned and said "He still cares for all of us...we are his family. All 3 of us...you can see it in his eyes...he died a thousand times for any of us...his looks have changed and he's smarter...but his heart is still the same...he would become a father to Inari and a husband to Tsunami...a mate to Hana...and something to the others as well...you can't just turn that on or off...but he's scared now...after having all of it coming together and then losing it like he did...he's afraid if it became real and he lost it again, he wouldn't be able to handle it."

Sakura said "Then what should we do."

Sasuke bit her lip and said "We keep his secrets...Kakashi-sensei, when you sent for back up did you tell anything about him being immortal or about what happened to him."

Kakashi shook his head no and Sasuke said "Then don't. If Methos shows up, I'll set him up at my clans land like before. Well come up with some story for him...maybe a historian or something since he knows so much. I could claim I want him to research the history of my clan since thier all dead. That should keep people away from the truth about him. We keep the fact I'm a girl a secret from everyone but the Hokage since he already knows. If Itachi shows up I'll use Tsukuyomi on him and talk to him...Sakura...you and I will talk to your mom...maybe she can help answer questions for me about being a girl with your help since she already knows the truth."

Sakura took a deep breath as she looked at Naruto and said "Sasuke...for years I've chased you...but for years Naruto also chased me..he's tried to help make me happy when I was sad, be there for me and...he's the only guy whose ever actually been nice to me...I...if it's alright with you, can I date him also...I don't mean I want to have sex with him...but I would like to get to know him better...and you also. I want to figure out my feelings...if you agree then maybe we can make this better for all 3 of us. I can help get rid of some of your fangirls by claiming the guy you and I are going out...but in truth you, Naruto, and I will be sharing each other."

Sasuke said "Hmm...your not going to try and steal him from me are you."

Sakura said "No...I've already lost one friend over a guy...I don't want to lose someone who might someday become a sister or aunt...besides, Naruto might be the last Uzumaki. If he has that special chakra he's going to need more then one girl to restart his clan...and you have to help Itachi-chichi restore the Uchiha clan...oh god, that means mom's going to have to have another child...can you imagine pink hair Uchiha."

Sasuke said "I can imagine it...I can also imagine blond haired ones as well."

Kakashi said "I can feel my hair turning grey thinking about it."

Sasuke said "Your hairs already gray."

Sakura snickered and said "So we share Naruto."

Sasuke said "And keep everyone else away. I don't want to be related to Kiba. Hopefully Hana won't ever say anything...we could always hook her up with Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "Hardy har har. Now get to bed young ladies. We got a lot to do tomorrow because you all 3 need to train like crazy to prepare in case our back up doesn't arrive in time. I'll take care of Naruto since I can't trust you both not to jump him."

Sasuke said "Hey, we are not Ino."

Sakura said "Or Amy."

Sasuke said "and we aren't drunk either."

Kakashi said "No, your just horny."

Sakura screamed "PERVERT." as she punched Kakashi causing him to go up in a puff of smoke and Sasuke said "I wonder where the real one went. He was here earlier...and where is Naruto also."

Sakura said "No telling...but come on, lets get some sleep. Maybe some common since will reach both of us after we get some sleep."

Sasuke said "I rather be out of my mind as Naruto pounds into me."

Sakura blew back with a nosebleed and Sasuke sighed as she picked up Sakura and took her inside.

The next morning Sasuke was coming out of Sakura room when Tsunami came down the hall and stopped in front of Sasuke and said "Now listen hear young man, I don't care about your personal life but I do not want sexual acts happening in this house between you and your teammate where my son can walk in on you. He is to young to know about those kind of things and especially too young to see them. Do I make myself clear."

Sasuke blinked and said "Um...yes." as she thought "_Damn, nichi must have already got up and restarted my illusion."_

Tsunami nods and said "Tell Sakura also and I don't mean she can goto Naruto-kun either." as she turned and walked away.

Sakura said "Damn, and I thought MY mom was bad."

Sasuke said "Come on, lets find the others."

When they got down stairs they found Naruto looking like his old self eating breakfast with Kakashi already finished and reading his book.

Kakashi said "Ah, your both awake. I have decided to increase your training since the threat level has increased. Hurry and eat so we can get to your training. We will leave for the bridge once you finish getting ready."

Sasuke and Sakura hearing the commanding voice Kakashi was using quickly sat down and started to eat.

Naruto finished first and said "Hey Tazuna, that house up the road, does a black smith live there."

Tazuna said "Hmm...well he used to before Gato showed up. Don't know where he went though."

Naruto said "You think anyone would mind if I sent a clone up to look around the place. Maybe I can find something to fix this sword before it breaks."

Tazuna shrugged and said "Sure, go ahead. Maybe once we finish the bridge we can send a message to the guy who owns the place and have him come back...if he's alive that is." saying the last part quitely.

Tsunami asked "Are you alright though Naruto. I mean you were kind of out of it yesterday when you got back."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Um, well I sort of went to spy on Gato. I found out his plans and I had to kill one of his men. Kakashi-sensei and I are going to start leaving a couple of clones here to watch you and Inari since we found out Gato plans to send some men to kidnap you when he plans to double cross Zabuza to keep from paying him."

Kakashi said "Yeah, by having a couple of clones here for now and have you both come to the bridge when it gets closer to the time we think they will try the attack we can protect you better."

Tazuna face changed as a look of anger appeared and he got up and said as he placed his hand on Naruto shoulder "Kid, you risking your life for my family is the most heroic thing I can imagine anyone doing...your a hero...If...if anything happens to me I ask that you and your team get my family out of Wave."

Naruto lips pursed together as each of the members of Team 7 glanced at each other and Naruto said "Nothings going to happen to you or your family. I'll make sure of that." as he got up and started toward the door.

Sasuke said "Where are you going."

Naruto said over his shoulder "I need some air." as he walked out and closed the door.

Tazuna said "Did I say something wrong."

Sasuke bit her lip and said "Family is very important to Naruto. He's never really had any that he could remember since his parents died the day he was born. He...he doesn't want anyone else to know the pain of not having family so he would do anything to protect others so they could stay together. Even die." as she glanced down at the table.

Tazuna frowned and sat back down and blinked and said "Hmm, where did Tsunami go."

Sakura and Sasuke eyes widen as they both glanced around and Kakashi said "BOTH of you stay here and finish eating." as he made eye contact with both of his female students.

Sasuke sighed as she began to eat while glancing at the door.

Naruto was punching a tree with his fist when Tsunami said "Are you alright Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah." as he kept on punching the tree.

Tsunami said "No...your not...why don't you tell me what's wrong."

Naruto stop his fist against the tree and said "A jutsu was used against me while I was gone...the jutsu messed with my head...it gave me something I wanted more then anything...but then the jutsu cancelled...and..and I was back where I had been without the thing I was given."

Tsunami said "Family..someone gave you family and then took it away...that's cruel." as she hugged him from behind.

Naruto said "It..it wasn't just the family that was taken from me...it was the love I recieved from them...the people that became my family...I became a lover, a mate, a fiance, a father, a brother, a soon to be father...it...it was so real...I...I was so happy...I felt like I was trully at peace...but then the jutsu ended and there I stood over the body of the guy who used the jutsu on me...the one I killed...I...I just wanted to die right then and there."

Tsunami said "I...I know how you feel...when Gato killed him...my husband, when he was taken from us..I...I wanted to shut down...to lock myself away and cry until I died...but I couldn't." as she closed her eyes.

Naruto turned and said "Your family...Inari and Tazuna."

Tsunami said "Yeah...they needed me...they were what kept me going...at the time I thought of them as my weakness...the reason I couldn't just die and end the pain..."

Naruto said "But then they became your strength..your reason for living."

Tsunami nods and Naruto bit his lip and said "I...wish things were back the way they were...that I could have what I had."

Tsunami said "I know...there's never a day that goes by that I wish that I had my husband back...that we could be a family and raise our children together."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "You don't know how much that feeling is hitting me right now...I...I think I should go." as he turned to try and walk away and Tsunami said "Why do you need to go. You can't let those feelings destroy you."

Naruto said "I'm not worried about these feeling destroying me...I'm worried they will control me...that I will act on these feelings...that I'll love you the way I loved you in that jutsu."

Naruto turned back to Tsunami who had froze and Naruto said "That jutsu made me live nearly 2 months in a few seconds...in those 2 months we saved Wave, built the bridge, and you and I fell in love while others came into my life as loves also...Inari became a son to me and you were pregnant...do you understand now...when you were here just now...when I was being held by you...the feelings I felt for you in that jutsu were coming back...to me, they were real...and it's taking every ounce of control I have not to kiss you and hold you and tell you that everythings going to be fine, that my team and I will save Wave and we can be together...but I can't...I can't do that because these feelings...they weren't really you...my head is telling me that...but my heart is telling me they were true...that my love for you is real...that my love for Baru and..."

He was stopped by Tsunami who moved forward and wrapped him in a hug and said "Stop...just stop...Naruto...I...I don't know what to say...the things you must feel are things I don't know...I can't know...it wasn't me...and I'm sorry I'm not that woman...I don't know you like that and I don't know if I ever could...I'm an old woman, a mother whose well past her prime...and don't argue with me on that. I can tell you about to say I'm wrong but I know I'm not. Your a ninja...I'm a house-mom. You go off and rescue damsels in distress, killing the bad guys, and I sit at home cooking, cleaning, and raising my son and keeping my father from drinking himself to death...we come from different worlds and I'm flattered that I could have given you the feelings you have...but we come from different worlds. I couldn't live in your world and you couldn't live in mine...I'm sorry."

Naruto closed his eyes and said sadly "I...can I kiss you..just once..a kiss to seal away the memory of what I felt...so I can feel there really isn't anything there."

Tsunami looked at Naruto and bit her lip and nods and Naruto leaned in slowly and kissed Tsunami.

Tsunami eyes widen a moment feeling the intensity of the emotions in the kiss and she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

Naruto pulled her closer as they continue the kiss and Naruto felt the need to breath as Tsunami pulled away also needing air.

As they both stood there looking into the others eyes Naruto closed his eyes and said "Thank you." before he was covered in gold and disappeared.

Tsunami blinked and looked around and before putting her finger to her lips and closed her eyes. She turned and started to walk back toward the house when senbon needles shot out of the surrounding forrest and hit her in the neck causing her to go wide eyed before she passed out. A figure approached Tsunami and placed her hand on Tsunami shoulder before shushining away with Tsunami.


	12. Chapter 12

It was several hours later when Naruto got to the bridge and he blinked as he looked around and thought "_Where is everyone."_ as there was no one there.

After looking around and finding nothing had been moved in hours since hte morning mist showed the places of tools where they were at night keeping the ground under the tools dry Naruto frowned before he turned and headed back to Tazuna's house.

When he got back to Tazuna house Sasuke said "Thank god, where have you been dobe and where's Tsunami."

Naruto eyes widen and said "What do you mean where's Tsunami. Didn't she come back."

Kakashi frowned and said "Sasuke, Sakura, you stay here. Naruto, show me where the last place you saw Tsunami was."

Naruto nods and they both quickly left and came to a clearing in the woods not to far from the house where Team 7 learned the tree climbing excercise.

Kakashi said "Tell me what happened and how long ago you were here with her.

Naruto said "It's been a couple of hours. I...I told her part of the truth about the illusion I had and she told me we couldn't be together like that and she let me kiss her so I could move on and I left right after that and went back to where I killed Kyuubi and...and I cried privately. Tsunami was still here when I left."

Kakashi quickly summoned a pack of dogs and Kakashi pulled out a piece of cloth and said "This is a scent to a woman who's missing. You will find her scent and Naruto here in this clearing. See if you can find where her scent leads."

The dogs sniffed the cloth and began to sniff around and a few growls and barks and one dog came over and said "**Someone else was here. Smells of ice and medicine. Used shushin to leave with the woman who was on the ground."**

Naruto frowned and said "Can you tell which way they went...maybe find where the scent came from."

A howl was heard and the small dog said "**Looks like your lucky kid, we got the ice scent arriving so we can follow it back to the source."**

Kakashi said "Track it and come back and find me when you find where it leads. Naruto, if you want to save her then you can't let your personal feelings get in the way or she will die."

Naruto said "But sensei, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have been out here and she wouldn't have got captured. It's my fault."

Kakashi said "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Blaming yourself isn't going to do anyone any good. You need to calm down and prepare. Once we know where she is we can then plan on how to save her."

Naruto frowned and said "Alright."

The little dog nods and runs over to the others before they all take off into the woods.

Kakashi said "Come on, lets go back and tell the others what we found and then rest so we can be ready."

Naruto closes his eyes and nods though a little fox appeared in gold in the woods behind them before following after the dogs.

Kakashi then leads Naruto back to Tazuna house. When they got there Kakashi said "Alright, listen up. We found where Tsunami was seen last. We also found that she's been captured by another Shinobi. I have my summons tracking thier scent right now so once they find where she's being held we can rescue her."

Inari quickly ran up to his room crying while Tazuna looked down and prayed silently.

Naruto sat down at the table and Sasuke soon sat down on one side of him and Sakura on the other.

Sasuke said "It's not your fault dobe."

Naruto said "Yeah...it was...I wanted something I couldn't have." as he got up and went up the stairs

When he got up the stairs he concentrated and another Naruto appeared on the bed who laid down and went to sleep while the real Naruto raised the window and climbed out before running down the road.

He soon came to the blacksmiths house and saw several Kagebunshin working there and he said "How much longer."

A kagebunshin said "It's been 4 hours boss. We reforged it and got all the rust off and got the blade sharpened back to top quality again but we hadn't had time to treat the guard."

Naruto said "It will have to do for now. Tsunami been kidnapped." as he took the blade and tested it a moment before he beheaded the Kagebunshin in front of him and all the other Kagebunshin went up in smoke.

Naruto quickly dropped the illusion on him and made a black battlecloak appear and he secured his sword in it before darting into the woods. After making it back to the clearing he last saw Tsunami in he found the mark the fox had carved in the ground...the symbol for the watchers. He then began to follow the trail.

Back in the house Sasuke said "Dobe, why won't you talk about it." as she looked at Naruto on the bed.

Naruto sighed and said "Sasuke...I'm just tired. Let me rest a little bit and I'll talk. I...I need some time to deal with this myself."

Sasuke pursed her lips and said "Find dobe...but remember, Sakura and I are here for you." as she walked out of the room.

After she closed the door and Naruto said softly "But for how long before your taken away also."

Back in the woods Naruto having found 20 watchers symbols and soon came to a clearing where the dogs had the fox circled and all of them were growling at the fox.

Naruto sighed and the fox disappeared in gold and said "Hey, remember me."

The dogs looked at him and the smaller dog said "**You smell like that Naruto kid."**

Naruto said "I am him. This is what I really look like...The fox was mine."

The small dog asked "**Why are you here."**

Naruto said "The woman who was taken...she's precious to me...It's my fault she got capture because I let my personal feelings get in the way...please...show me where she is...I'll find her...with or without your help...so I can either look like an idiot and stumble on them or you can lead me to them and then get Kakashi."

The small dog barked and one of the dogs ran back the way Naruto had come while the small dog said "**Very well, follow us."** as they all ran off with Naruto behind them.

20 minutes later at Tazuna house a scratching and barking sound was heard at the front door and Kakashi opened the door and the dog made a barking sound and made a follow motion with his head.

Kakashi said "So you found her...no...did you find something...no...Naruto...thought so. Sasuke, go see if Naruto still upstairs, if so, kick him in the balls."

Sasuke said "AND WHY would I do that."

Kakashi said "Because it's a clone. The real him has snuck out and went after Tsunami."

Sasuke screamed "Damn it dobe." as she ran up the stairs and a high pitched scream was heard for a moment. Sasuke came down the stairs slightly pale and said "Dobes getting better at those...I thought it was really him for a while."

Sakura asked "What did you do. That didn't sound like a kick."

Sasuke said "I um...cut off his balls."

The dog, Tazuna, and Kakashi covered themselves and Kakashi said "I really hope that wasn't a kagebunshin. Sakura, I need you to stay here with Tazuna and protect the house. Sasuke, come with me."

Sakura said "But..."

Kakashi said "Sasuke only coming to bring Naruto back. I'll rescue Tsunami after Sasuke gets him to come back."

Sakura frowned but nods and Kakashi and Sasuke quickly began to follow the dog.

2 hours later Kakashi and Sasuke landed on a tree branch where the pack of dogs were all sitting and Kakashi frowned as he saw the blond hair orange Naruto walking across a huge field where several warehouses were standing with several men around them.

Kakashi was about to move when a voice said "Hey Itachi, isn't that the Kyuubi brat."

Sasuke and Kakashi both froze and looked a short disance away where 2 figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds could be seen standing and Sasuke breath hitched as the figure of Itachi stood there and said "It appears so...lets observe for now." as he glanced to Kakashi and Sasuke and narrowed his eyes slightly before looking at Naruto while Kisame hadn't seen them.

A few moments earlier

Naruto had walked up to a large crowd of people with blond hair and dressed in orange and said "Whose in charge here."

A man said "Who wants to know."

Naruto said "I'm a ninja from Konoha, here to protect Tazuna. Now whose in charge here."

A snort was heard as the crowd parted and a man in a business suit stepped forward and said "I am. You don't look like much."

Naruto said "And you look like a pimple whose just waiting to pop."

The man said "My name is Gato. I thought you should know before you die...Kill him."

Naruto quickly bit his thumb and flashed through handsigns and screamed...

Back with Kakashi

Just then a shout of "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU." was heard and a huge puff of smoke appeared covering the area.

Kisame said "I didn't know the kid had a summoning contract. Zetsu needs to inform us better."

Suddenly a red tail was seen...followed by another...and another...before a total of 9 of them could be seen and Kisame said "Holy shit, he summoned the Kyuubi Itac...Itachi, we got company." as he noticed Kakashi and Sasuke for the first time.

Itachi said "Remember our mission is to observe the target. They have been there as long as we have and haven't moved so we will see how this plays out."

Back with Naruto

Naruto who was standing on Kyuubi head said "Now, either all you men can leave or I can feed you to Kyuubi." Kyuubi took a deep breath and...

Back with Kakashi

Suddenly a roar was heard as several men screamed and began to run before a yellow flash from the top of Kyuubi head and the sound of a flesh hitting metal echoed across the area as Naruto was seen holding Gato by both his arms against the warehouse and Naruto scream of "WHERE IS SHE." was heard across the clearing.

Kakashi said "Fuck it, let's go." before he jumped off the tree and onto the field and started to head toward Naruto when Kisame appeared in front of Kakashi and said "I don't think so Sharingan Kakashi...I think we should let the kid have his fun...while Samehada and I have some fun also." as he pulled the sword off his back...only for a sword to come out of his stomach from the back as Naruto appeared in gold as the one holding Gato to the wall went up in smoke as did Kyuubi and Naruto said "I come looking for a member of the 7 swordsmen to kill and I find one to kill." as he twist the blade which was covered in Kisame blood.

Kisame said "Itachi...help."

Naruto looked at Itachi and said "Hey ni-san, I popped sis cherry...to bad, there can be only one." as he yanked the sword out of Kisame spinning as he did and decapitated Kisame whose head rolled to the ground several feet away.

Itachi looked at Sasuke who was clenching her fist before she reverted to a girl and said "Your skills with illusions are quite good Naruto-kun...tell me Sasuke, do you have enough hate to kill me."

Naruto snorts and said "Don't start that bullshit ni-san. When I killed Kyuubi the fucker stuck me in an illusion that showed me the future. Fucked with my head big time...but I know the truth about the massacre as well as the Kyuubi attack. So does the rest of my team...your fiance doing good by the way. Her daughters on our team."

Itachi looked shocked and looked at Sasuke who shrugged and said "I know everything. Just be careful. Madara a dangerous fuck...and your not getting any after I cut off your balls Naruto. You don't tell people you fucked me."

Naruto said "Sakura and Kakashi found us in our birthday suit. Kakashi will tell Jiraiya who will put it in his books. Would you rather Itachi-nisan learning it from us, or from Icha Icha."

Sasuke pursed her lips and said "Point...dobe."

Naruto said "Teme...so are you going to stand there all day like an idiot or are you going to say hi to your sister. Oh by the way. Thanks for taking care of me with your mom before I went to the orphanage."

Itachi looked at Kakashi who shrugged and said "He's the number one hyper active surprise ninja...You get use to it."

Itachi said "But you may have blown my cover...how do you expect me to explain Kisame getting killed."

Narutos said "Say he ran into Zabuza who got lucky while you were facing our team to test me...by the way, Zabuza going to die when I find him. He's on the south side of the island where he's got Tsunami."

Sasuke said "And the guy you Hiraishined into the building."

Naruto said "Gato...I feel better now."

Kakashi said "Your not the real Naruto are you."

Naruto said "Nope. What gave it away."

Sasuke said "Your acting like you got laid again. Did you act that way when you fucked Kurenai."

Naruto said "Hey, I was drunk that night. If anyone acts fucked up it was Kurenai. I still can't believe Anko who had the most to drink was the most sober...but the things she can do with her tongue."

Itachi eyebrow twitched and said "Your cheating on my sister with Anko and Kurenai."

Kakashi said "Of coarse not...he just had sex with them, plus Ayame at the ramen stand, Hana Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, some other girl named Amy...and maybe Tsunami."

Itachi said "That's it, I'm cancelling my mission. It's time Isao Uchiha returned to Konoha. It's time I dealt with the pervert my 'brother' has become." as his eyebrow twitched.

A voice that shocked everyone said "You fucking traitor. I knew we couldn't trust you." as Kisame body showed his head had been regrown thanks to Samehada as he stood up.

Itachi said "Amaterasu." as black flames shot out of his eye and engulfed Kisame causing him to scream as they continuesly burned him as Samehada kept absorbing the chakra from it.

Naruto seeing this quickly sliced Kisame hand off that was holding Samehada causing the black flames to burn Kisame body quickly before Naruto screamed as the flames covered him causing him to burst into gold.

Once that happened Samehada began to crawl over to Itachi who picked it up and said "So you chose me huh."

Sasuke said "How did that sword do that."

Itachi said "Samehada is alive...Now where is Naruto.

Just then a crack was heard as a blur shot out of the trees as the form of Naruto appeared covered in senbons looking like he had the hell beat out of him as another figure appeared in front of the trees dressed as a hunter nin and said "For what you did I shall kill you."

Naruto gasped for breath and said "Take a number bitch. You kidnapped someone precious to me, I killed someone precious to you. It's not my fault your medicine made him and easy kill." as he stood up only to have senbons nail him in the brain as he fell back to the ground dead...again.

As he fell to the ground Itachi was about to move when a powerful KI was felt coming from Sasuke who screamed "YOU BITCH." as she charged forward only for a sword to stab the mask fighter through the back and out the chest.

Everyone froze and blinked as they saw Tsunami who was panting heavily holding the handle of Naruto sword which she had used to stab the fake hunter nin.

Tsunami looked over at the body of Naruto and began to cry as she fell to her knees.

This was the scene Naruto awoke to several minutes later and he asked "Hey...what happened. Why is Itachi here and why is Tsunami crying."

Tsunami looked shocked as did Itachi and Tsunami said "Naruto...but...but how."

Naruto said "It's a kind of magic...so can anyone tell me what's going on."

Kakashi said "Well...you snuck out, followed my summons here, summoned Kyuubi scaring away the army of mercs I think were about to fight, attacked Gato, created a clone who came back hidden and killed Kisame while the real you went to find Zabuza...then you came back here looking like you got your ass kicked and died...but you got better."

Naruto said "So where's Kisame body."

Itachi said "I destroyed it...but how are you alive."

Naruto groaned and said "Long story."

Itachi said "I got time."

Sasuke said "By the way. Your clone said something that pissed me off. I'm going to break what makes you a man for doing that."

Naruto quickly paled and said "Try it and I'll show the world your first word."

Sasuke paled and Itachi said "Ramen. What about it."

Naruto blinked and said "Wait, Sasuke first word was Ramen...what was mine."

Itachi said "Well you and Sasuke both had a habbit of trying to repeat what you heard. Sasuke first heard Raining and said Ramen. Your first word you heard and tried to say was tornado...and you said Tomato."

Sasuke said "Are you sure your not wrong Itachi. Naruto the ramen addict."

Naruto said "And Sasuke the Tomato head."

Itachi said "Nope."

Tsunami said "I'm just glad your alright...I woke up and was so scared seeing you and that girl fighing and I saw your sword in that guys chest when you got kicked out the window."

Naruto quickly moved to Tsunami and said "Shh...it's alright...everything's going to be alright now."

Kakashi thought "_Is it...who knows."_


End file.
